El Monstruo De La Espada Torcida
by Kaioshin135
Summary: La historia trata de la Fiera Deidad y su papel que juega en Termina. La historia del Dios que fue rechazado y temido por las demás Deidades. El Dios que a pesar de todo trato de cambiar, pero a pesar de todo, seguira siendo un monstruo para aquellos que lo provocaron. (Esta historia esta enlazada con mi primer fic "Destinos Enlazados")
1. Prologo

**Este es mi segundo fic. Este fic esta enlazado con el primero que estoy haciendo, aquí explicare las razones de Oni que juega un papel en el primer fic explicare la causa. En lo que re subiré los primeros 16 capítulos de mi primer fic.**

 **Otra cosa serán mencionados personajes de Nintendo en este fic, pero solo serán mencionados como un capitulo de "Destinos Enlazados".**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Desde siempre, en el infinito cosmos han existido los Dioses que crean y gobiernan sus tierras. Ellos son los encargados de hacer, dar y quitar la vida. Ellos son los responsables del orden y del control de sus creaciones. Los Dioses ponen el equilibrio del Universal atreves de sus acciones y decisiones. Pero no solo gobiernan sus tierras, también son los encargados de dirigir el Universo, su Universo.

Más allá de lo inimaginable, más allá del entendimiento de los mortales comunes, para él solo saber de unos cuantos. Existen diferentes Universos, no todos son gobernados por los mismos Dioses, existen también otros Dioses que son los dueños y encargados de esos cosmos.

A esto se le llama dimensión: Un Universo aparte.

Y las dimensiones se encuentran en la infinita nada, son limitadas y habitadas por las Deidades que las custodian, ellos cuidan sus mundos. Aunque las dimensiones son limitadas hay algunas que suelen estar ocultas y no son descubiertas ni por las demás Deidades.

Esos universos tienen su propios Dioses, que gobiernan y ponen también el equilibrio Universal de su dimensión. Pero no todas las dimensiones son gobernadas, algunas no tienen Dioses; pero si tienen vida en ellas. Otras no tienen vida pero si Dioses quienes gobiernan.

En esas dimensiones suelen ser de diferentes formas: pueden ser humanos, algunos suelen ser de diferentes formas otras no tienen vida.

Un ejemplo es aquella dimensión donde viven seres que parecen ser productos de un sueño, ahí no gobiernan Dioses. Pero cuando esa dimensión está en peligro un pequeño ser redondo, de apariencia tierna, alegre e inofensiva, de color rosa suele defender su dimensión de cualquier malvado tratan de gobernar y traer caos a su tierra. Ese ser redondo, junto con sus amigos y algunas veces sus enemigos; suelen defenderla para cuidar el orden y la paz en su dimensión.

Otro ejemplo es una dimensión donde humanos y bestias suelen vivir en paz y armonía conviviendo mutuamente (generalmente). Esa dimensión es conocida entre las demás por los otros Dioses de las demás dimensiones como única. Las bestias que habitan son especiales en todo sentido. El Dios más poderoso encargado de esa dimensión, creo e hiso su tierra con mil brazos. El segundo Dios que nació en esa dimensión evoluciono y ese abasteció la vida, creando esas bestias especiales, eso fue debido a que el primer Dios se tuvo que descansar, por crear la tierra. Y el segundo sabiendo eso tuvo que evolucionar, eso produjo que se dividiera y llenara la tierra con esas bestias para que cuidaran la tierra y así no despertar al primer Dios. Hubo también Dioses que contribuyeron a la creación para así también cuidarla y abastecerla. Ellos también se encargaron del equilibrio de esa dimensión. Pero ningún Dios fue como el primero.

Y así las dimensiones suelen variar dependiendo de los Dioses encargados de estas.

El tiempo suele variar en cada dimensión, esto es debido a que la Deidad que está ahí puede crear la vida antes o después de otras Deidades. Unas dimensiones están más avanzadas en conocimiento y tecnología, mientras las otras apenas recién están empezando o recién tienen los conocimientos básicos.

El tiempo de cada dimensión suele estar encargado por la Diosa Del Tiempo, la Diosa supervisa el tiempo de cada dimensión.

Pero las Dimensiones suelen cruzarse. Esto es debido a los portales que están en sus tierras, eventualmente son descubiertas por las creaciones. Algunos descubren por accidente, otros ya sabían de la existencia. Uno puede ir a las demás dimensiones debido a los portales que se conectan entre estos. Son difíciles de encontrar. Solo los Dioses saben la existencia de las demás dimensiones. En ocasiones cuando se sabe de esto, suele haber tres cosas:

1.- La persona (s) quien cruzo esta dimensión suelen mantenerla en secreto o se atreve a expandir la información.

2.- Si se sabe de la existencia de esos mundos, forzosamente, es inevitable, tienen que convivir.

3.- Lo anterior puede provocar una guerra por el dominio de aquella dimensión, ya sea provocada por las creaciones o por otro Dios que es ambicioso que quiere tenerla.

En esta historia nos encargaremos de una dimensión en particular, normalmente cada tierra tiene su nombre, esta también. En esa dimensión no hay vida, esto fue debido a los ataques constantes a ese mundo, también debido al Dios encargado de esta que no le interesa en crear.

El nombre de esa dimensión es Termina. Ese nombre fue dado por lo demás Dioses. Termina es una dimensión donde conecta varios mundos de demás Dioses, si bien las dimensiones están conectadas entre sí, estas suelen tener conductos limitados, nada más uno hasta tres portales. La Tierra de Termina conecta varias de estas dimensiones vecinas. Este hecho fue gran producto de envidia entre los demás Dioses, despertando su ambición a esa tierra.

Pero para la desgracias de esas Deidades esa dimensión es gobernada por un Dios muy temido, un monstruo para ellos. Pero lo que nunca tomaron en cuenta es que ellos hicieron a ese monstruo.

Esta la historia de ese Dios. Su nombre Oni, conocido entre los demás como Dios Feroz, pero normalmente es mejor temido como la Fiera Deidad. Para las Deidades Oni es un monstruo que empuña una espada torcida, el mata a aquellos que tratan de invadir y atacar su dimensión a todos aquellos que lo quieren muerto.

Oni es conocido como un Dios bueno, pero también malo. El Dios de la luz y oscuridad, pero antes no era así, fue corrompido por las demás Deidades y demonios que atacaban su dimensión constantemente y eso desde antes, cuando estaba su antecesor que era el que defendía su tierra. Oni sabiendo que algún día a él le tocaría defender su dimensión, desde muy joven cuando tenía aun bondad en su corazón hiso a cuatro guardianes para que la conservaran y la guardaran, el niño siempre tuvo esperanzas que tarde o temprano nadie atacaría su tierra. Hasta hoy en día, siendo un Dios adulto, un Dios frio sin compasión, no pierde esas esperanzas y para asegurarse de ello mata a todo aquel que se interponga.

Esta es la historia de Termina, la historia de Oni. La historia del Monstruo De La Espada Torcida.

* * *

 **Seguir en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Una cruel vida

**Solamente aquí varié un poco con la historia.**

* * *

 **Una cruel vida**

 **Hace millones de años.**

En otra dimensión sin Dios. En una dimensión llena de vida, en una tierra donde alguna vez existió una Deidad que creó la tierra y la vida de humanos. Donde alguna vez reino la paz, donde la tierra era hermosa y colorida, donde ahora solo era una tierra que empezaba a decaer poco a poco. Esto fue debido a un rey corrompido, se volvió loco, cegado por la ira, la venganza y la ambición. En una gran pradera que estaba cubierta completamente de soldados de esa tierra sin dejar ver la hierva verde. Solamente se oían el sonido de los pasos y del metal de sus armaduras que los acompañaba, llevaban banderas del símbolo del reino que representaban. Los soldados no dejaban del marchar al ritmo del sol que avanzaba también con ellos poniéndose en medio del cielo.

Los soldados de un gran reino que estaba en guerra con una dimensión vecina. Pero había algo, la dimensión donde ellos atacaban no había personas a quien atacar. No había una tierra verde, no había nada, solo un puñado de tierra decadente al otro lado de aquel agujero.

Era un gran ejército de soldados, bestias salvajes esperando atacar, hechiceros que preparaban su magia, catapultas listas para disparar, arqueros que estaban en las montañas, soldados bien armados. Una gran armada que estaban vigilando un gran hueco que estaba en la pradera, estaban esperando algo. Parte de aquella armada les empezaba a dar miedo, de tan solo pensar que había del otro lado de aquel agujero.

-Por que el Rey Maximiliano nos manda aquí. Esto es un suicidio.- Decía uno de los tantos soldados que estaban ahí, ese soldado temblaba de miedo.

Unos momentos después de gran calma para los soldados fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que se escucho del agujero, como si se tratara de un rugido. Aquella tierra empezaba a temblar bruscamente partiendo parte de la pradera, algunos soldados caían en aquellos hoyos donde la tierra se abría. Las nubes se empezaron a acumular, y se volvían grises tapando al astro rey que estaba en medio, que mostraba su brillo.

Pero eso no era no peor, después en aquel hoyo, donde conecta la dimensión vecina empezaron a salir de este soldados, pero muertos, salieron volando, también algunas bestias que los acompañaban. También salió una catapulta de aquel hoyo, eso golpeo algunos soldados que estaban en la pradera.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de monstruos están ahí?!- Se pregunto un general aterrado que estaba en los alrededores.- ¡ARQUEROS!

Un gran número de arqueros llegaron y rápidamente rodearon aquel hoyo, rápidamente apuntan con las flechas, algunos las preparaban y ponen fuego en las puntas.

¡DISPAREN!

El general dio la señal y los arqueros disparan una lluvia de flechas asía aquel hoyo. Las flechas salían sin parar, todos los arqueros que disparaban no paraban, hasta que todos se les acabaron sus flechas dejando vacio sus carcajes.

Unos momentos, cinco minutos después hubo tranquilidad, no había ninguna actividad en aquel hueco, algunos pensaban que lo que estaba ahí ya no existía mas, algunos celebraban.

Hasta que de nuevo la tierra empezó a temblar ya a rugir, pero con más fuerza. De repente en aquel hueco empezó a salir una gran ráfaga de poder que se dirigió a los cielos, del tamaño del gran hoyo de donde salía, esta ráfaga era de color azul. Esa energía incinero a los soldados y arqueros que estaban en los alrededores volviéndolos cenizas.

Toda la armada de soldados se preparaba de lo que saliera del hueco. Las nubes empiezan a sacar rayos que caían en aquel ejército matándolos, acompañado del temblor que aun seguía. La ráfaga no paraba de salir y de esta se empezó a ver una silueta de un hombre, una silueta oscura, nada mas sobresalía, marcas rojas y azules que tenía en su rostro y unos ojos blancos que miraban con ira aquella tierra.

Los soldados ya en guardia dan un grito de guerra al ver a esa persona y sin dudarlo salen todos al ataque para erradicar a lo que salió del agujero.

La tierra de nuevo temblaba, pero ahora por los pasos de aquel gran ejército. El guerrero solo los veía como se acercaban a él.

 *******Mientras tanto en un castillo*******

La tierra también retumbaba en aquellas tierras, polvo caía en el castillo, algunas partes se derrumbaban. Nobles y algunos soldados que iban de un lado al otro, estaban reunidos para proteger a su rey estaban en la cámara del trono, todos estaba en pánico por la guerra que se estaba azotando.

-¡Por favor su majestad usted está haciendo una locura!- Decía un concejal que estaba alado del un Rey.- ¡Es mejor rendirnos, no ve lo que ha hecho!

-¡Cállate!- El rey ya harto de escuchar gritos de los que estaban a su alrededor y sintiendo una falta de respeto de aquel lacayo. Sin pensarlo el monarca enojado saca una daga y se lo entierra a su concejal, matándolo.- llévenselo de mi vista.- Ordeno el rey.

Lo único que se vio de aquel pobre hombre es cuando se lo llevaban del cuarto, mientras su sangre estaba escurriendo en el tapete, manchando el símbolo de la familia real.

El rey era ya un señor, tenía como unos cincuenta años, de tez morena algo leve, a pesar de tener esa edad, tenía una gran condición física, se podía ver en su cuerpo, su altura era de un metro noventa, también a su lado tenía una espada guardada en una funda, se veía que era grande, tanto de altura como de grosor, el señor sabia ocupar muy bien esa arma, también era un gran espadachín, vestía una armadura de color gris, tenia hombreras redondas, se veía que la armadura era ligera, hecha para él, en un pectoral tenía el emblema de su reino, atrás tenía una capa de color rojo. El Rey Maximiliano era el mejor espadachín y guerrero que había en esa tierra, nadie se le comparaba en agilidad ni en fuerza.

Una vez que se lo llevó el cadáver del concejal afuera cuarto, llego una persona que vio como se llevaba aquel hombre.

-¡Padre!- una bella joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño, con unos ojos cafés, de estatura mediana, normal, tenia puesto un vestido de color rojo, de una edad de veinticinco años. Esa joven llega a la cámara del trono.- ¡¿Qué haces?!- reacciono la joven enojada.

-¡Clara!, ¡Les dije que se llevaran a la princesa de aquí!- Dijo el rey furioso.

-Lo siento mi rey, pero ella empezó a correr cuando casi nos subimos al carruaje.- Dijo un guardia que estaba de tras de la joven, no logro alcanzarla y la princesa llego asía donde estaba su padre.

-Eres un hijo de…

La tierra de nuevo vuelve a temblar por la batalla que se llevaba afuera del castillo, las personas se tambaleaban y algunas perdían el equilibrio.

-Padre por favor acaba con esto, no ves lo que has provocado, para por favor.- Dijo la princesa viendo a su padre con tristeza.

-No voy a parar, no me voy a rendir.- Dijo el rey regañando a su hija.

-¡Por favor abre los ojos, cuanta gente tienes que matar por tu ambición!- Grito la princesa mientras se acercaba asía su padre, poniéndose en frente.

-Los que sean necesario, quiero esa tierra, quiero esa dimensión, para nuestro futuro.

-No habrá futuro, si sigues así, has visto lo que está afuera.

-O pero si se que está afuera.

-¿Entonces?, Porque en lugar de atacar, no hablaste con ellos, pudiéramos tener una alianza y tal vez nos evitaríamos la guerra. Por favor, antes de la guerra esta era una gran tierra donde reinaba la paz, pero después de la muerte de mi madre empezaste a cambiar. El reino ya no es como lo recuerdo. Eres igual que aquel monstruo que nuestra Deidad detuvo, eres un ruin asesino ambicioso.

-Pero la guerra está hecha desde yo pise personalmente esa tierra de aquella dimensión.

-Por favor te lo ruego, deja esto y ríndete, tal vez así haya esperanza para nosotros. No ves que has provocado, has hecho enfurecer a la gente de la dimensión vecina.- Dijo la princesa mientras empezaba a llorar por ver su reino decaer.

-¿Cual gente?, en esa tierra no hay nada. Solo hay un mundo sin vida una tierra decadente. Esa es una tierra es perfecta para comenzar de nuevo.- Dijo el Rey sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo furia.

-¿Qué, Entonces quien nos está atacando?

-¡Vete de aquí, ahora!

De repente un gran sonido explosión se oye y eso rompe los vitrales que estaban en el cuarto.

-¡Rápido llévense a mi hija!

Los guardias actúan ante la orden del rey, pero cuando le pusieron una mano encima a la princesa, otra explosión sale rompiendo puerta donde se accede al cuarto del trono haciendo mucho polvo y humo, también provoco que la mayoría de personas reunidas cayeran, el hueco dejaba que el sol entrara por ahí, haciendo de nuevo una silueta de aquella persona que salió de aquel agujero.

Los soldados sin dudar atacan a esa persona, pero antes de llegar a son mandados lejos, salen volando estampando en las paredes del cuarto, uno cayo al frente del rey y de la princesa.

-Ya está aquí.- Dijo el rey muy sorprendido, porque sabía lo que estaba esperando.

El humo y la tierra se van disipando poco a poco dejando ver a la persona quien había llegado a ese lugar.

-El Dios conocido como Fiera Deidad.- Menciono el Rey.- El Dios de la famosa tierra de Termina, Oni.

El humo se deshacen cuando lo hiso dejo ver la majestuosidad del Dios, dejando ver su armadura oscura con un toque de azul que tenía en su torso, esta tenía una media luna y un triangulo en los pectorales, su túnica era blanca, tenía unas botas de cuero, pantalón y mangas negras y en sus manos tenía también unos guanteletes metálicos plateados, arriba en su pecho, casi llegando al cuello tenía tres gemas que de color azul oscuro, de tras de la Deidad se asomaba una gran espada, en su rostro las marcas que lo caracterizaban junto con un cabello plateado alborotado era un poco largo, parte de sus mechones de cabello estaban al frente de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!- La Princesa Clara que estaba en el suelo, oyó lo que dijo su padre.

-Así que tu eres aquel que esta de tras de todo esto.- Dijo el Dios con voz seria, dando sus primeros pasos en el cuarto, acercándose al rey.

El rey da una sonrisa de malicia.- Es un verdadero placer tener aquí a un Dios.

-¡Retaste a un Dios!- Dijo aun la Princesa Clara que veía al Dios que estaba tan solo algunos metros de ella.- Padre que has hecho, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre.

Los que aun estaban presentes no creían lo que veían, un hombre, no un Dios era el que se encargaba de matar a todo su ejército y no imaginaban que una Deidad pisara sus tierras. Las personas estaban petrificadas.

-Claro que no tiene nombre. Retar a un Dios no es cosa de juego. La verdad estoy sorprendido, esperaba a su Deidad patrona, normalmente estoy acostumbrado a eso. Pero vengo aquí y me llevo una gran sorpresa. El que estaba de tras de todo sea un mortal.- Dijo Oni son mostrar ni el más mínimo gesto en su rostro.

-Jajajaja .Dios Feroz que bueno tenerlo en mi humilde hogar.- Dijo el rey mientras reía, pero el Dios no se inmuta.

-¿Así que me esperabas?- Pregunto la Oni.

-Claro que si, solo esperaba a que estuviéramos frente a frente. He oído historias sobre ti, pero cuando las oía parecían historias de terror.

-¿Enserio?, que raro se supone que ustedes no tienen que saber nada sobre mí.- Dijo el Dios algo desconcertado.

-Claro que se de ti, también se de las demás deidades de las demás dimensiones. También me sé sus nombres, esas Deidades son las que están encargadas de cuidar su Universo, su dimensión. Dyntos, Arceus y las famosas Diosas De Oro.

El Dios mueve un poco sus cejas, ahora se mostraba algo sorprendido.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto un poco enojado.

El rey solamente le sigue sonriendo al Dios

-Tengo que decir que no conozco aun a Arceus, creo que sabes un poco más que yo en ese asunto.- Dijo el Dios mostrando una leve sonrisa.

La princesa, se queda en shock, sabe por qué el Rey Maximiliano sabe eso.

-No importa como lo sé, lo importante es que tú no vivirás para contarlo.

El Rey Maximiliano saca la espada que tenia detrás. La espada era algo grande para el Rey, pero sabia ocuparla a la perfección. La espada tenía una empuñadura de oro, la hoja de la espada era de un metal único conocido entre los Dioses, la espada empezaba a brillar, a emanar poder.

-Esa espada es…- Oni fue interrumpido.

-Sí, es la espada de nuestro Dios.- Dijo el Rey mientras la mostraba.

La espada daba un brillo blanco, pero fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un brillo oscuro.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Pregunto la Fiera Deidad ya se mostraba enojado.

-Que impaciente, pero te lo diré .Digamos que nuestro Dios tuvo una pelea con su contraparte maligna. Hace veinte años hubo una guerra santa por el dominio de esta tierra, la guerra fue tan cruel, que nuestro Dios murió al sellar a ese monstruo y yo conserve su espada.

-Puedo ver que mientes. Puedo ver que fuiste corrompido por el odio y la locura.- Oni se queda quieto y empieza a observar al rey.

-Y eso a ti que te importa, te matare y me quedare con tu tierra, yo tendré tu cargo y me convertiré en un Dios, después invadiré las demás dimensiones vecinas.

-Es, estás loco.- Dijo la princesa mientras veía con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y temor a su padre convertido en un monstruo.

-Así que quieres una pelea de espadas, normalmente te acabaría sin ella, no eres digno ni siquiera de verme. Pero con todo el esfuerzo que has puesto para llamar mi atención… Está bien yo como Dios cumpliré tu suplica, te daré una muerte gloriosa.

La Fiera Deidad saca su espada Doble Hélice, una espada torcida, tan larga como la gran altura de Oni cuyas hélices se entrecruzaban.

Pero antes de iniciar la pelea.

-¡Por favor. Ohh todo poderoso Dios Oni. Ruego, le suplico que perdone a mi padre y a esta tierra!- La princesa Clara se interpone en medio.- ¡Por favor mi padre no está cuerdo, desde que murió mi madre!

\- Eso ya lo sé. Puedo ver tu humillación y el deseo que pides de corazón. Dices con verdad y razón esas palabras Princesa Clara. Pero no tengo compasión asía mis rivales y tu padre creo que lo sabe. Puedo perdonarte a ti y a tu gente. Pero no a tu padre el Rey Maximiliano no, no después de lo que ha hecho.

-Se que lo despertó su furia y no culpo su decisión pero…- La princesa fue interrumpida.

-No solo hiso eso. El Mato a su Dios.

Todos se quedaron se quedaron en shock al oír lo que dijo el Dios.

-Tú lo mataste. Puedo verlo ahora mismo.- Dijo Oni, mostrando su seriedad sin bajar la vista, mirando al rey.

-¿Papa… por, por, porque?- Pregunto la princesa destrozada, ella sabía que conservaba la espada de su Deidad patrona, pero no sabía que su padre lo había matado.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Quieren saber el por qué?- El rey empieza a recordar, apretando su puño mas y sosteniendo la espada, se empezaba a enojar, sentía impotencia.- El me la quito, me quito a mi mujer. Pele con valor y con toda la fuerza que tuve, solo para salvar mi reino y el amor de mi vida. Todo para que para que el no hiciera nada. Pelee a su honor y el que hiso, dejo que se la llevaran, dejo que la mataran, el sabia del ataque desde el inicio y solo espero, le rogué que me la devolviera, pero él me dijo que no. Solamente la veía desangrarse al frente de mi solo la veía marcharse de mis manos. Pero cuando el sello al Dios maligno, mi Dios cayo cansado sin poder moverse, yo agarre su espada y lo mate, vi como se deshacía. ¡Lo mismo te pasara a ti Dios Feroz!

El rey da un grito de guerra. El Dios mueve su mano y quita a la princesa y la aparta de su camino.

El rey ya lleno de ira, sale al ataque contra la Fiera Deidad y este lo recibe. Las espadas sonaron al chocar sacando la chispas, haciendo el sonido cada vez que las chocaban y alzando el viento, el rey media la fuerza contra el Dios. Después ambos se apartan, retroceden, solo para que Maximiliano atacara otra vez dando una estocada, Oni se hace de lado esquivándola, el rey sigue atacando trata de atacar, trato de dar un espadazo asía el lado derecho de Oni, pero este lo intercepto también con su espada cubriéndose. El rey trata de dar otro espadazo, tratando de dar un espadazo de forma vertical, pero Oni retrocede. Ahora Dios ataca, el da un espadazo de forma vertical, el rey apenas y se logra cubrir con su arma ante el ataque de su adversario, pero Oni al dar ese espadazo hiso que el rey retrocediera muchos pasos debido a su fuerza.

El rey sigue al ataque dando una lluvia de ataque con su espada. Estocadas, ataques verticales, horizontales, de lado, un ataque salto para ganar fuerza y eso ultimo no logro mover ni un poco al Dios, de hecho cuando le pego a Oni que se cubrió con su arma también, el rey cayo al no poder moverlo, era como darle un golpe a la pared. El rey sigue atacando pero no había resultado Oni lograba interceptar todos los ataques sin esforzarse.

-Vaya veo que tú me subestimas Rey Maximiliano y eso es un gran error. No debes subestimar nunca los poderes de los Dioses, ¿Te crees poderoso por matar a tu Dios que estaba moribundo y quedarte con su espada?- Decía el Dios mientras ponía de nuevo guardia.

Pero a pesar de que el monarca tenía el arma de un Dios y sabía ocupar a la perfección la espada, no tenía la fuerza ni la habilidad de la Fiera Deidad. El rey le empezaba a brotar gotas de sudor que caían al suelo, mientras para el Dios no fue ni siquiera un calentamiento.

-Eres muy bueno con la espada, tienes mucha experiencia con ella. Pero tú llevas tus lustros ocupándola y practicándola. Pero yo llevo millones de años con mi arma, me se todas las técnicas de memoria. No tiene caso que sigas, porque no me podrás ganar.- Dijo Oni con seriedad.

-¡Cállate!- El rey enojado, ataca de nuevo y le da un espadazo al Dios y este se cubrió, pero al dar el ataque de la espada salió un haz de luz. Oni al ver que la esa energía iba asía él, no baja la defensa y es arrastrado algunos metros hasta llegar a una pared, el Dios pone fuerza y corta el haz que salió de la espada.

El rey al ver ese poder que salió de la espada, empieza a sonreír de forma maliciosa al Dios

-Mph, Mortales, se impresionan de tan poco.- Dijo el Dios sin inmutarse.

Eso borro la sonrisa del rey y rápidamente salió al ataque, aventado ráfagas de energía. Oni esquivaba, repelía y se cubría de todo lo que el rey lanzaba, esto producía que las personas que estaban a su alrededor murieran y salieran del cuarto aterrados.

Hasta que el Dios ya harto decide atacar un poco. Oni lanza un haz de luz, también el rey lanza uno y ambos chocan, pero el poder de Oni era superior que el del rey, el haz de Maximiliano se destroza y el haz de Oni este sale asía él. Maximiliano se cubre con la espada recibiendo el poder.

¡GYYYAARRHHHH!

Aun así el rey recibió el ataque afectándolo por completo. El Rey Maximiliano cae al suelo, cansado y sin poder moverse, solamente se veía el humo que salía a su alrededor producto del ataque.

La Fiera Deidad suelta un suspiro y después se acercaba al rey mientras guardaba su gran espada, pero solo para recoger la espada del Dios que alguna vez gobernó aquella dimensión, pero mientras se acercaba vio que Maximiliano aun respiraba, eso lo hiso enojar un poco.

-¡NOOOO!

La Princesa Clara se pone en medio, protegiendo a su padre.

-No lo haga, por favor se lo ruego.- Pedía la princesa con lagrimas, lo hacía de rodillas mientras no se apartaba de su padre.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, el ya sabía cómo iba a responder, ya sabía con quien se metía y aun así se atrevió a retarme.- Dijo Oni sin tener piedad asía el rey.- Por favor apártate no te quiero hacer daño.

Pero la princesa no se aparta, no la podía culpar era el amor de padre e hija, algo que ese Dios ya no conocía, pero que a la vez comprendía. El Dios se preparaba, no le importaba si mataba a la bella joven, el Dios la trato de apartar aventándola asía a lado, pero ella se paraba y se ponía a lado de su padre, el Dios ya harto empieza alzar a la joven asía el aire, haciéndola levitar. Oni era conocido como un Dios bueno y malo, pero también era justo, sabía que la princesa no tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando la Fiera Deidad alzo su mano. Algo paso.

Jajajajajaja.

El sonido de una risa maligna se escucha.

-Veo que has cambiado con el paso de Tiempo ¿No es así Oni?- Dijo esa voz extraña.

De repente de la espada del rey empieza a salir una especie de humo negro y ese humo hiso una silueta de una bestia, pero solo la silueta, solo se alcanzaba ver sus ojos completamente rojos

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Dios Oni.

La Fiera Deidad empieza a ver a los ojos a la criatura.- Araco así que tú eras el que estaba de tras de todo ¿No es así?

-No precisamente, este mortal si mato al ese estúpido quien me sello en la espada, cuando agarro la espada sentí su odio y tenía un deseo y yo se lo concedí.

-Ya se me hacia extraño que el aun siguiera respirando, supongo que tu le diste los conocimientos de todos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, así es. El deseo de Maximiliano era que los Dioses no existieran, creyó que ningún Dios existía después de su Deidad y yo le di todos los datos de nosotros y el cegado ya por su odio los quiso matar, porque se dio cuenta que otro Dios pudiera llegar a invadir su tierra.

-Entonces, te tendré que matar a ti también. Sabes se supone que la Diosa Del Tiempo puso una regla que nosotros debemos seguir, no me digas que tu y las demás Deidades están violando esa ley.

-Así es.- Respondió aquel ente maligno.

-Con razón ha habido muchos de ataques de Deidades asía mi tierra en estos últimos cien mil años.- Pensó Oni un poco preocupado.

-Sabía que dirías eso, que me querrías matar. Pero es injusto ese estúpido deshizo mi cuerpo. Así que tomare otro que me sirva.

El Dios maligno toma rápidamente el cuerpo de la princesa que levitaba sobre Oni y lo hace suyo, solo se oía como la princesa sufría de dolor al ser poseída, mientras tanto la Fiera Deidad retrocede mientras veía, no se le veía ninguna expresión en su rostro, solamente suspiraba.

-Ya estoy listo.- Dijo el Dios con el cuerpo de la joven. Los ojos de la princesa Clara cambiaron, eran con pupilas rojas, la apariencia era la misma, la voz también era de Clara. Después aquel Dios agarra la espada que tenía el rey Maximiliano y el arma esta al ser tocada por aquel ente. La espada ahora mostraba una empuñadura negra, la hoja se mostraba ondulada.

-Ohh genial.- Dijo Oni algo harto.

El Dios maligno con el cuerpo de la joven ataca, da un ataque vertical. Pero Oni agarra el arma con sus manos y sujeta la espada, pero al hacerlo se arrodilla.

-Tienes razón he cambiado. Tú no sabes en que me he convertido y ahorita mismo te lo voy a demostrar.

El aura de Oni empieza a salir, el aura del Dios era blanca y negra, Oni empieza a ganar fuerza y se empieza a levantar poco a poco, después ya que gano el control suficiente, con una mano toca el vientre del Dios Maligno y saca su energía, aventando aquella Deidad lejos, rompiendo las paredes del castillo, mandándolo lejos.

La Fiera Deidad también sale des castillo y se acerca a aquella criatura.

-Ahora le pegas a las mujeres. Qué vergüenza.- Dijo Araco mientras se paraba.

-Mira quien lo dice el Dios que abusa de una mujer profanando su cuerpo.

-Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, con razón empezaste a ser temido, la última vez que fui a tu dimensión eras un niño chillón.

-Eso ya tiene como casi doscientos cincuenta millones de años sabes. Pensé que ya estabas muerto.

-No precisamente, tu antecesor me hecho de su dimensión, eso no quiere decir que yo no siga existiendo.

-Bueno.- Oni saca de nuevo su espada.- ¿Vamos, que esperas?

-Veo que disfrutas esto.- Dijo Araco al verlo.

El Dios sonríe levemente.- Claro que si, pensé que esto iba hacer aburrido, no estaba conforme con matar a un mortal.

Ambos Dioses salen al ataque, ambos chocan sus espadas y al hacerlo la tierra se parte. Una lluvia de ataques salen de parte de ambos, Araco atacaba sin parar y Oni se cubría y también atacaba. El aura del Dios maligno era roja, pero un rojo un tanto oscuro. La Fiera Deidad da un espadazo vertical mientras que Araco lo recibe y se arrodilla, estampándose un poco a la tierra.

-¿Qué tienes, el cuerpo de una mortal no te asienta?

Pero lo único que hiso Oni fue enojar más a su adversario. Este se empieza a también a parar, una vez que ambos están en medio, la Deidad maligna veía como Oni estaba serio, como no sacaba ningún nervio, eso lo desconcertaba un tanto, pero lo que le llego a perturbar es cuando Oni de nuevo le sonríe levemente, se podía ver la malicia que tenia.

Araco se sintió ofendido ante eso, lo hiso enojar. El Dios maligno suelta una mano que sostenía la espada y golea a Oni en un costado, debido a la altura de Oni, esto hiso que la Fiera Deidad retrocediera.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Pregunto Oni enojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo aquel ente, que no esperaba alguien le dijera eso.

-Vaya los años te han acabado, recuerdo que tu casi matabas a mi antecesor, pero ahora eres tan débil, el rey me dio más batalla que tu.

-Como te atreves, sigo siendo el mismo.

-Ohh, ya veo. Entonces es cierto lo que dicen las demás Deidades sobre mí, soy fuerte, sobre pase el poder de mi antecesor, la verdad nunca me considero así. Antes de la muerte de mi antecesor tuve que entrenar y vaya que sufrí, pero el verdadero sufrimiento era cuando llego el momento de ocupar el lugar como el protector de mi tierra, sufrí cada batalla, todavía fui afectado por la Guerra Divina pasada que dio el fin a mi antecesor. Yo me dedique a entrenar aun con la paz hecha, nunca confié en supuesta paz y veo que tengo razón. Fui inframundos solo para volverme más frio y cruel, matando a aquellos demonios de mi dimensión, algunas veces iba a los inframundos de las demás tierras. Nunca confié en las demás Deidades y tú eres la prueba definitiva de ello, he matado a incontables enemigos y disfruto hacerlo, disfruto ser una "Fiera". Esos tontos me dieron el titulo como Dios Feroz o Dios de la Luz y la oscuridad. Pero yo prefiero el titulo que me dio mi antecesor, no más bien un "Padre", fue en la única Deidad en que confié y él me dio el título de ser Fiera Deidad.

Araco sale al ataque da un ataque horizontal, asía el lado izquierdo de Oni, este se cubre, Araco retrocede.

-Sabes con mi espada sería fácil acabar contigo y aprovechando que tu y nada mas tu estas aquí, prefiero hacerlo con mis manos. Quiero que pagues maldito bicho rastrero de lo que le causaste a mi padre.

El Dios Feroz guarda su espada. El Dios maligno sale de nuevo al ataque, da un ataque salto con todo, pero Oni se mueve y lo esquiva, después la Fiera Deidad suelta un golpe al rostro de su adversario.

-¿Crees que por agarrar apenas la espada puedas superarme?

Oni no conforme, aprovechando que su rival aun seguía distraído por el golpe lo agarra de su cabeza y lo tira, después va arrasando el rostro en la tierra a varios metros. Después aun sin estar conforme Oni da un salto junto con él y lo azota en el suelo estampándolo.

-Dime, ¿Soy ahora un niño chillón?

Oni suelta el rostro de la mujer que fue poseída, y el Dios que estaba tirado se mostraba pasmado, sorprendido y adolorido.

Pero después Araco con la mano que sostenía la espada ataca.

-AHHHHHHHH.

-Suelta esa arma que no te pertenece.

La Fiera Deidad aplastaba la mano del Dios maligno, esto provoco que Araco soltara la espada. Cuando lo hiso la espada volvió a su forma original.

-¿Qué harás matarme, si yo muero la chica muere y tú no quieres eso?- Araco sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-No quiero, pero para tu desgracia aun así lo hare. Esa chica ya está muerta desde el momento que la poseíste.- Respondió Oni con tranquilidad.

La sonrisa de Araco fue pulverizada -¡¿Qué, qué clase de Dios eres?... ¡Eres un monstruo!

-Si soy un monstruo.- Oni le devuelve esa misma sonrisa a su adversario, pero mostraba los dientes y eso era más maléfico.

La Fiera Deidad alza a Araco y una vez que lo tiene en sus manos empieza a electrocutarlo, el Dios maligno empieza a gritar de sufrimiento, Oni de nuevo saca su aura y empieza a depositar su poder en aquel cuerpo que fue usurpado. La voz del Dios que poseía a la joven empezaba a cambiar, se empezaba a escuchar dos tipos de voces, la voz de la Princesa Clara y el de Araco la princesa ella también estaba sufriendo, el castigo aun seguía, hasta que la joven princesa empieza a sacar un humo negro. El Dios que la poseía empezaba a salir, una vez que salió por completo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- Oni alzo la voz.

La Fiera Deidad encierra a Araco en una burbuja de color blanco. Remarcaba la silueta oscura del Dios maligno. Después Oni de nuevo saca su espada.

-Pensé que no tendría que sacar mi espada. Ahora te matare cobarde.

El aura negra y blanca empieza acumularse y se empieza a desviarse en la espada sacando un brillo azul. Después aun vez que la energía se acumuló lo suficiente Oni da un espadazo a la burbuja, sacando una ráfaga de poder azul.

¡GWWAAARA!

El último grito de Araco se escucho como eco dándole fin a su eterna existencia desasiéndose en un brillo blanco.

Pero eso tuvo un costo.

-¡CLARA!- el Rey Maximiliano había llegado y visto todo, se acercaba rápidamente a su hija, al verla tirada.- ¡Hija, hija por favor respóndeme, por favor!

La princesa tenia, escurría unas dos gotas de sangre en sus ojos, de ahí salió Araco. Sus ojos vacios, solamente mostraban su color en señal que dejo el mundo terrenal. El rey sintiéndose impotente empieza a derramar sus lágrimas, la historia se repetía, lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo. La Fiera Deidad solo lo estaba viendo.

-Por tu venganza contra nosotros los Dioses, te paso esto. Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que tenías. El verdadero villano no fue Araco fuiste tú todo el tiempo, el te dio nada mas el conocimiento y algo de poder, tu no lo supiste ocupar correctamente y ahora pagas tus consecuencias.

Oni se da media vuelta y guarda su espada. El Dios se prepara para partir.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto el Rey

-Yo ya me voy. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- Dijo de espaldas sin mostrar ningún tono de voz.

-¿Que no me mataras?- Pregunto Maximiliano desconcertado.

-¿Para qué?, Si estas ya sufriendo un dolor muy grande, ahora te sientes destrozado y humillado, tu hija está muerta por tu culpa, creo que con eso es suficiente para mí, estar muerto ahorita es el menor de tus problemas. Supongo que te van a derrocar y te van a colgar o degollar.- Dijo Oni que se detuvo nada más a contestar.

El Rey corre y se pone enfrente del Dios - Por favor devuélvele la vida.- Decía de rodillas por completo para humillarse ante él, para rogarle.

-¿Por qué lo haría?, no la mereces. Tu hija era pura de corazón y solo quería ver la prosperidad en su reino como antes la tenia, el reino que ella recordaba cuando era una niña y tu se lo quitaste.- Dijo el Dios mostrándole el error al padre de la princesa, mientras caminaba sobre el rey lo traspaso como si fuera un fantasma.

-Tienes razón yo no la merezco, pero tampoco merecía morir.

-Eso a mí ya no me importa.

-¡Toma mi vida y devuélvesela a ella!- Grito el rey una súplica al Dios.

-Ya no quiero tu pobre y miserable vida.- Dijo Oni mostrando su frialdad.

-¿Qué clase de Dios eres?, se supone que eres bueno.

-Si es cierto. Pero también soy un Dios Maligno.

-Pero también es tu problema, tú la pudiste sacra o llevártela, la pudiste tele transportar, pero en lugar de eso dejaste que la poseyeran.

Ante eso Oni se detiene y escucha.

-Sé que eres también el Dios Maligno, pero también sé que eres justo. Tú también la mataste, solo veías como a mi hija la poseía aquel ente y no te atreviste ni siquiera a moverte.

Oni voltea su cabeza y ve al rey de nuevo.- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Pregunto.

-Quiero intercambiar, quiero dar mi vida a cambio de la suya. Ya no me importa morir o seguir vivo, no después de lo que hice. Pero lo único que me importa es que mi hija siga viva.- Respondió el rey.

-Te atreviste a retarnos, ¿Por qué cumpliría tú suplica?- Dijo el Dios que se voltea completamente.

-Porque es lo justo, yo merezco morir, pero mi hija no.

-Esa es una buena y sabia respuesta. Está bien hare lo que me pides.

-Gracias.- EL rey ya feliz, empieza a derramar sus últimas lagrimas, pero no de tristeza, si no de alegría por saber que su amada hija vivirá.

El rey ya feliz se prepara para el intercambio.- Quiero que me esperes un momento.- Pidió el rey, pero esta vez de forma triste.

El Dios le decide darle un momento.

El Rey Maximiliano se arrodilla y pone a su hija en sus brazos, como si cargara a una bebe.

-Hija, Clara. No sé si escuches esto. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento tanto. Perdona a tu estúpido padre por lo que ha hecho, que te ha perjudicado, perdóname por el mal que te cause a ti y a mi reino que también amas. (Snif) Quien diría que te cargaría en mis brazos de nuevo, recuerdo que lo hice cuando eras tan solo una bebe, una bebe un poco chillona y muy risueña jejeje. Pero con el paso del tiempo demostraste ser una gran princesa, que se preocupaba por todos, incluyendo los plebeyos y los ayudaba y entendía, yo no era ni la mitad de humilde como tú lo eras, pero ahora lo comprendo. Nunca olvidare tus primeros pasos, nunca olvidare tu primera palabra de tu dulce voz, nunca olvidare tus risas, el tiempo que pase contigo. Soy un estúpido y te quite de mi lado, tu solo querías hacerme entrar en razón y la última vez que estuve junto a ti, te hice mucho daño, todo por mi venganza. Ya me di cuenta pero ya tarde, nunca valore la única joya que tuve de tu madre, eras tú mi dulce princesa. Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice.

El Rey toca por última vez el rostro le seca las lágrimas de sangre que su hija saco y acaricia su suave cabello castaño.

-Clara. Te puse así porque yo quería, no yo quiero ahora mismo que seas la luz clara que iluminara nuestro reino, el reino que yo construí con tu madre, el reino que yo me atreví a destrozar. Por favor hija perdóname y cuida tu reino, a tu gente, se la luz que yo nunca fui. Ahora mismo hare lo que cualquier padre hace y es asegurarme que estés con vida. Adiós Clara. Te amo.

El rey le da un beso en la frente a su hija, anunciando su partida.

-¿Ya estás listo?- Pregunto Oni.

El rey se seca sus lagrimas.- Si ya estoy listo.- Dijo mostrando el valor y la vista en alto.

-Está bien. Quiero que dejes a tu hija y te alejes algunos pasos.- Indico el Dios.

El rey se aleja de su hija. El Dios empieza de nuevo a emanar su aura, pero nada más la parte blanca, después la concentra en sus manos y con una apunta al rey y con la otra a la princesa.

Oni encierra tanto al rey como a la princesa en burbujas blancas. El Dios empieza a absorber la energía vital del rey y se la da a la princesa. El rey gritaba, sufría y agonizaba de dolor, pero a pesar de eso no apartaba los ojos, seguía viendo a su hija. Maximiliano sonrió a pesar del dolor, al ver que Clara que movía sus dedos, le daba alegría saber lo que estaba haciendo funcionaba. Después de algunos momentos el ritual que hiso Oni termina.

El rey cae ya muy cansado.

-Eso es todo. Tu esencia de vida la tiene tu hija.- Dijo Oni.

La princesa se empieza a mover y abre poco a poco sus ojos.

-Clara…- El rey empieza a toser.- Muchas, gracias Dios.

-No me importa. Solamente lo hice porque me dijiste un error. No lo hice por ti, ni por ella.

La princesa se empieza a parar poco a poco y mientras lo asía empezaba a ver a su padre tirado en el suelo.

-Papa, ¡Papa!- Clara se acerco rápidamente al ver su estado agarrándolo.

-Que, que, bueno que ya estas con vida.- Dijo el rey mostrando una última sonrisa. El Rey Maximiliano se empieza a deshacer como polvo, debido a que el ya dio toda su esencia que caracteriza su vida, liberando su alma.- Cuídate y cuida este reino. Yo… te… amo.

El rey cierra sus ojos y se deshace completamente en partículas luminosas. La Princesa empieza a ver con tristeza como su padre partía de este mundo, como se iba de sus manos.

-¡Papaaaaa!-La princesa se deshace en llanto. Pero después alza la vista y ve al Dios que aun seguía presente.- ¡Tu, maldito monstruo!- Dijo la princesa con rabia.

-(Suspiro), No me importa si lo comprendes o no, pero aun así lo diré. Tu padre dio toda su vida para que tú vivieras.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si tal como lo oyes. Creo que recuerdas lo que te sucedió, recuerdas que fuiste poseída por el monstruo que salió de la espada. Tu padre al verte dio su vida para salvarte. Quiere que no cometas los mismos errores. Así que cuida tu reino y protégelo Princesa... No más bien Reina Clara. Porque si te atreves a seguir los mismos pasos de tu padre, vendré y te destruiré. Toma esto, al final perdí y no gane esta espada como trofeo.

La Fiera Deidad deja la espada de aquella Deidad que antes era dueña de esa tierra y se desvanece también marchándose de la tierra, dejando a una joven abandonada y triste. Cuyo padre dio su vida para que ella viviera.

* * *

 **Un par de horas más tarde.**

El Dios De Termina volvía a su tierra. Una tierra decadente, sin vida, donde mayoritariamente habitaban nubes casi completamente negras están es aquella tierra. Una eterna noche que dominaba, donde nada más se asomaba la luna tomando el papel como un sol rutinario. Lo único que había en aquella tierra eran Cuatro Gigantes que eran guardianes de aquel Dios.

El Dios ya en la tierra decide elevarse asía la luna que era su hogar.

Unos momentos después, Oni llega en aquella luna. El Dios solo se le queda viendo a su hogar.

En el interior de la luna era una gran y hermosa pradera verde, esta pradera fue hecha por su antecesor. En medio de los verdes pastos había un árbol, este tenía algunas flores a su alrededor y en su copa, también tenía muchos frutos, estos eran diversos. Oni al llegar camina asía donde estaba el árbol.

La Fiera Deidad tenía hambre y tenía que satisfacerla, el Dios una vez que llego al árbol da un salto trepándose, bajando los frutos. Después Oni baja del árbol y se dispone a comer una manzana que agarro, mientras veía la majestuosidad de su árbol, pero sin darse cuenta hubo un fruto que cayó de repente, golpeando la cabeza de Dios, pero Oni ignoro ese golpe asía su persona, algunas veces le pasaba. El fruto siguió rodando y mientras lo asía este llego a los pies de una persona.

Oni sintió un aire frio que recorría su espalda. El Dios traga lo que comía, solamente sintió el alimento pasaba sobre su paladar sentir que su dulce fruta se volvió agria, para solo después llegar asía su garganta, después de eso Oni ya no sigue comiendo.

-¿Quién se atreve a pisar mi tierra y más aun mi lugar sagrado?- Pregunto el Dios enojado.

Una leve risa de una mujer se escucha.- Vamos Dios Feroz, debes ser más educado asía aquellos quien se atreven a verte.- Dijo esa persona.

La Fiera Deidad se da media vuelta y ve aquella persona quien estaba en su luna.- Diosa De La Sabiduría.- Dijo el nombre al verla.

Nayru, La Diosa De La Sabiduría vino a la tierra del Dios. La belleza de la Diosa era incomparable, tenía una gran y lacia cabellera de color azul fuerte, junto con un vestido también del mismo color solo que era un azul claro, las pupilas de los ojos eran del mismo color. Nayru es conocida como la Diosa De La Sabiduría, pero también como la Diosa Del Agua Y Del Hielo.

-Sabes los rumores que decían que tu lugar sagrado era parecido a un infierno son completamente falsos.- Dijo la Diosa Nayru contemplando la belleza del lugar sagrado del Dios.

Pero el Dios no dice nada y se le queda viendo.

-Eso quiere decir que tú no eres completamente malvado.- La Diosa baja su mirada y ve a Oni.

-Este lugar lo hiso el antiguo Dios de esta tierra.- Dijo Oni.

-Ya veo, tú no puedes hacer esto, debido a tu alma.

El Dios se enoja un poco por eso, no le gustaba que se lo recordaran. Pero Oni pregunta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada solo pasaba por aquí, viendo entre las demás dimensiones, ya sabes que algunas Deidades tenemos que pasar sobre tu dimensión como una ruta para llegar.

-Veo que me has estado espiando.

-¿Cómo crees eso?- Dijo Nayru un poco molesta.

-Claro que sí, porque noto la confianza que tienes al venir a este lugar. Creo que lo que dices también es cierto. No creas que no me di cuenta de tu presencia. Mientras peleaba contra una dimensión vecina si me había percatado ver un cometa de color azul, no sabía que eras tú hasta ahora que te estoy viendo pisando mi luna. Supongo que tú viste cuando me fui de mi dimensión. Aprovechaste ese momento y merodeaste por ahí, también te metiste a mi luna, solo unos cuantos saben lo que en verdad es.

Nayru se puso algo nerviosa había sido descubierta, pero lo disimula.

-Tranquila, yo no soy conocido como un ser maligno por algo tan tonto.- Dijo Oni dándole una leve sonrisa, pero cuando Oni sonreía parecía algo maliciosa entre los demás Dioses.

-Veo que no solo eres temido. Pensé que eras pura fuerza bruta, eres también listo.- Dijo Nayru sorprendida.

-Pero a todo esto, dime ¿En verdad a que has venido?

-Me has descubierto, pero está bien iré al punto. Vengo a proponerte una alianza entre tú y nosotras.- Dijo Nayru dando una cara seria.

-Ya veo una alianza. No eres la primera Deidad que me lo ha propuesto, sabes. Han venido otros que me lo han dicho.

-Sí, veo y quiero pensar que tú no eres como lo que dicen las demás Deidades a tus espaldas. Veo que también eres bueno, lo puedo comprobar ahora que estoy en tu lugar sagrado. La verdad esta pradera es hermosa.

-Gracias por las palabras. También gracias por tu propuesta, pero me veo forzado a decirte que no.

Nayru se queda desconcertada, como si algo la hubiera golpeado.- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunto la Diosa.

-Simplemente no me interesa, no me interesa ninguna propuesta, la verdad es que ya es bastante responsabilidad cuidar mi tierra, de tantos ataques que tengo constantemente de demonios y Dioses, y eso que no hay vida en esta tierra, ahora me lo imagino con vida, sería mucho peor.

-Pero ya no estarías solo, nosotras te ayudaríamos contra cualquiera que se acerque a esta tierra.- Nayru trataba de convencerlo.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero se rumorea entre los pasillos del reino de la Diosa Del Tiempo, lo que les han hecho a sus aliados, Din los rebaja cruelmente, después de que los utilizan para sus propósitos. ¿Quién dirá que conmigo será diferente?- Oni mostraba su seriedad en cada palabra mientras conversaba con la Diosa.

-Dudas de nuestra palabra.- Dijo Nayru un poco molesta.- Nos faltas al respeto Dios Feroz.

-No dudo de su palabra. Pero tampoco quiero ser rebajado a un simple lacayo. Y no, no les falto al respeto, como dije son rumores. Pero halla ustedes si eso es cierto.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría no dice nada por unos segundos.- Aparte desconozco lo que mi hermana hace, pero si fuera cierto a ti nadie te rebajaría, solo mírate eres Fiera Deidad temido entre los demás Dioses, ni si quiera Din se atrevería a faltarte al respeto.

-Pero aun así mi respuesta es no. No veo el chiste de hacer una alianza aquí en esta tierra donde no reina vida. Alguna vez esta dimensión tuvo vida, pero fue extinta gracias a los constantes ataques por el dominio de esta dimensión, eso produjo que ya no creara vida después de mi antecesor.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo, tu alma es un parte oscura, no eres como las demás Deidades de luz, no podrás producir vegetación algo que necesita toda vida.

-Dudas de mí. Ahora tú eres la que me falta al respeto Diosa De La Sabiduría.

-No yo solo…- Nayru se pone nerviosa.

-No importa, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a las ofensas.

-Pero no era mi intención.

-Tal vez. Bueno pero mi respuesta sigue siendo que no. Espero que lo comprendas, por que las demás Deidades quien también rechace se atrevieron a atacarme y terminaron dejando de existir. El último ataque fue hoy en la tarde, ya sabrás el resultado de esto ya que me vez aun con vida.

Nayru solo se queda callada, pensando en ello.- Bueno veo que no te puedo convencer, así que entenderé tu decisión. Y juro que yo no te atacare.

-Más vale que así sea Diosa Nayru. Espero que Din lo comprenda y si ella no lo comprende, espero que tu y Farore no la sigan.

-Si está bien. Muchas gracias por prestarme tu tiempo.- Dijo Nayru con educación, anunciando casi su partida.

-Es todo un placer.- Dijo Oni también mostrando educación.

-Bueno hasta pronto Oni.

Nayru se desvanece de la vista del Dios yéndose por completo de su lugar sagrado y también de su dimensión.

Después de unos momentos de que la Diosa partiera de la Dimensión. Oni ya estando solo ve su tierra, después voltea a ver el árbol que está en la pradera. EL Dios algo triste por no poder crear vegetación suspira y después piensa, el Dios se mostraba preocupado.

-Lo que dice Araco es cierto. No puedo creer que esto se esté repitiendo. Quedamos muy pocas Deidades últimamente. La generación pasada ya casi se extingue, solo falta Hades y Dyntos. Aparte ya mate a Araco que era uno de esa generación, pero si esto sigue así ninguno quedara. Si las Diosas De Oro y las demás Deidades ambiciosas siguen así quitándoles a los demás sus tierras se desatara otra Guerra Divina. Tengo que impedir que esto ocurra, pero no podre solo esta vez, no tengo ningún aliado digno, todos quieren algo y ya nadie es solidario, ya no basta con defender las tierras ahora las quieren, ya no hay verdaderas alianzas como en los viejos tiempos. Por suerte cada Deidad vendrá a mi tierra ya que es el punto medio que conecta mas dimensiones, es una Terminal. Mi vida ha sido siempre una guerra.

El Dios se sienta y sigue comiendo su fruta mientras piensa en cómo impedir la guerra.

 *******Mientras tanto en otra dimensión*******

En una dimensión casi parecida a Termina estaban varias personas reunidas, su tierra parecía un gran desierto, había mucha gente, todos alababan a algo. Todos asían un ritual y mientras lo asían depositaban energía a algo. Ese algo era una máscara. La máscara era de un color morado con partes rojas, tenía la de forma de un corazón tenia picos en lados inferiores y un par de cuernos, sus ojos eran amarillos con pupilas verdes.

Era la Máscara de Majora. Se decía que la máscara fue hecha por piel de un dragón acorazado llamado Majora, ese dragón se había comido a la mayoría de gente que quería su piel, la vida de esa dimensión casi era extinta, dejando sin existencia al tiempo, eso produjo que el dragón fuera maldecido a no morir.

Hasta que un joven músico. El músico y la bestia tuvieron una conversación y el dragón le confesó que quería descansar en paz, pero sin tiempo no podía hacerlo y Majora tenía la maldición de quedarse en la tierra extinta eternamente. El músico cumplió su deseo y saco un tambor e hiso música, con esa música hiso que fluyera de nuevo el tiempo y esto a su vez provoco matar a la bestia, haciéndolo bailar por tres días. El músico sin nombre hiso con la piel de Majora una máscara para sellar su espíritu y poder.

Pero ahora esa mascara la usa una tribu extraña para rituales de magia negra, alimentando más y más su poder, corrompiendo al espíritu que habita en la máscara con energía negativa.

" _jijiji"_

Los años pasaron una Guerra Divina se desato por el dominio de las dimensiones, una guerra donde se perdieron la vida de Deidades, la vida de creaciones de otros Dioses. Fue una guerra tan cruel que la Diosa Del Tiempo intervino para aplacar a los Dioses. La Diosa amenazo a cada Deidad castigándolos atravez de sus creaciones quitándoles el tiempo, podría quitar el equilibrio natural esencial de toda dimensión. Los Dioses pueden vivir sin el tiempo, pero las creaciones y naturaleza no vivirían sin eso y dejarían de existir.

La guerra había acabado y cada Deidad se ocupo de nuevo a crear, algunos no, ya que aun tenían vida, pero otros que la perdieron por completo, y de nuevo se pusieron. Incluyendo la Fiera Deidad se dedico a crear vida ahora que la guerra había acabado.

* * *

 **Hace tiempo en mi primer comentario de mi primer fic me llego un comentario que quería de un usuario llamado Sam que quería saber la relación de la Fiera Deidad con las Diosas De Oro, espero que este fic conteste tu pregunta, bueno esta es tu respuesta, la daré en este fic y daré sus razones con detalles porque Oni es un antagonista en "Destinos Enlazados".**

 **Me gustaría esta vez tener un comentario para saber su opinión, normalmente no tengo y luego eso me pone algo triste (Y_Y), espero que sea diferente en este fic. Se lo agradecería. Y perdonen las molestias que causo a mis seguidores de mi primer fic con esa noticia, pero prometo que re subiré y seguiré haciendo capítulos.**


	3. El nacimiento de la vida

**El nacimiento de la vida**

 **Cinco años después de la Guerra Divina**

Los Dioses se dedicaron a crear otra vez su mundo, rehacerlo. Después de cinco años Oni trataba de crear su mundo. Ya podía hacerlo con mucha tranquilidad con la amenaza de la Diosa Del Tiempo.

-Nunca creí que crear fuera tan difícil.

La Fiera Deidad contemplaba su mundo en su luna. El ya había hecho la mayoría de cosas, hiso la tierra, con sus manos y la dividió con su espada, hiso el agua haciendo que las nubes llovieran. Faltaban dos cosas una de esas era la vegetación, la otra era crear la vida. El Dios suspira y se sienta para pensar, puesto que crear vegetación era una tarea muy difícil, incluyendo para el debido a que la mitad de su alma era oscura. La Fiera Deidad se sienta y se queda meditando por un año en lo que las lluvias abastecían de agua el planeta.

Después de ese año Oni abre sus ojos y le llega una idea. El Dios de su pradera, de su árbol baja un fruto y lo come, después escupe una semilla que él quería, después agarra un puñado de tierra de su pradera, después el Dios ve lo que tenía solamente volteo, a ver su árbol que estaba en frente suyo.

-Necesito parte de tu madera, perdóname por esto mi gran árbol, pero tú eres el único que me puedes ayudar.

La Fiera Deidad saca su espada y con ella empieza a sacar parte de la coraza del árbol, solo una pequeña parte de esta, del tamaño de su ante brazo.

-Ya con eso basta, no quiero también mucha.- Dijo Oni mientras veía su árbol.

La Deidad baja a su tierra, con las cosas que agarro en la mano. La Fiera Deidad empieza a sacar su aura blanca y negra, pero concentra más la parte blanca que era la que necesitaba.

-¡Yo soy el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad, tengo una maldición al no poder crear, pero con esto yo Oni, Fiera Deidad reto al destino que pone a prueba!

El Dios da un grito de guerra asía el destino. Oni con sus grandes y fuertes manos empieza a juntar los elementos que agarro de su edén, la tierra fértil, la semilla de un fruto del árbol de la pradera y parte de la madera del árbol. La Fiera Deidad ejercía con gran fuerza al mezclar dichos elementos, el resultado fue una semilla. La semilla era grande del tamaño de la mano de Oni, era brillante de color blanco. Pero Oni aun no estaba conforme.

-Sé que tarde o temprano alguien tratara de destruir mi tierra y si eso vuelve a suceder, tú mi semilla te encargaras de abastecer a mi gente, tarde o temprano serás un gran árbol y tarde o temprano mis hijos vendrán por ti en momentos de necesidad. Yo Oni, Dios de esta tierra te abasteceré de poder para aguantar cualquier maldición creada por los demonios y los Dioses.

Oni empieza a sacar su aura y la empieza a concentrar su energía en la semilla, solo en la parte de la coraza para que la protegiera, para que esta aguante la maldición de cualquier demonio o Dios, para que nunca se seque, para que siempre dé frutos a pesar del tiempo. Para que tarde o temprano en tiempos decadentes sus hijos puedan comer de ese árbol.

La Fiera Deidad da un grito y le da un golpe a la tierra para enterrar en lo más profundo de esta la semilla que dará inicio todo. El Dios solo pone pasto en su tierra para acompañar al árbol.

-Dormiré cien años, quiero descansar un poco en lo que tu mi primera creación, crecerás y serás un gran árbol.

El Dios sube a su luna para descansar cien años, en lo que crece su árbol.

* * *

 **Cien años después.**

Los años pasaron Oni descanso como dijo, cuando despertó bajo a su tierra, asía donde estaba aquella semilla que puso en su tierra.

-Eres hermoso.

El Dios veía con orgullo lo que hiso. El árbol creció, era un árbol torcido, tenía una espiral en todo su torso, muy grande, mucho más que el árbol de la pradera de la luna, estaba gigante, era del tamaño de un altiplano. El árbol tenía a su alrededor las flores, algunas eran blancas y otra eran negras, en su copa también tenía flores, solo que estas eran rosas como el árbol de la pradera, las hojas del árbol eran de un color café con naranja, como si de otoño se tratara, pero estas no caian ni estaban secas.

-También eres el hijo de mi árbol, naciste también de su madera y semilla.

Oni baja un fruto de aquel árbol. Los frutos de estos eran también diversos, naranjas, manzanas, mandarinas, hasta había una sandia.

-Con el tiempo las demás frutas irán creciendo, pero eso tardaría mucho, tengo que intervenir en ese asunto.

Oni agarra cada fruto del árbol y empieza a expandir sus semillas en toda la tierra para que crecieran, pero ningún árbol será como el primero, todos los arboles y fauna serán normales.

* * *

 **Cien años después.**

Paso otro siglo, que fue para llenar la fauna de la tierra. Oni ahora solo le faltaba una cosa y era crear vida. El Dios empieza a crearla con todo su poder. Todo ser viviente, cada animal, cada insecto, cada ser humano, y a estos les dio el conocimiento todo lo hiso solo una vez que creó la vida en la tierra.

Pero las primeras creaciones son como bebes, no sabían quiénes eran, no sabían nada, no tenían aun la mente desarrollada.

-Y creo que es aquí donde tengo que conocer a mis hijos.- Dijo el Dios con un suspiro.

Oni de nuevo baja de los cielos y empieza a ver lo que hiso.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunto la primera persona espantada.

Oni no dice nada pero después responde.- Soy tu padre.

-¿Que es padre?- Pregunto aquella persona.

Oni se queda desconcertado por eso.- Soy tu Dios, aquel que te dio vida e hiso todo lo que ves y con el tiempo, te darás cuenta, cuando tu conciencia avance un poco mas lo entenderás, por lo mientras te dejare para que lo comprendas en lo que ustedes hijos vean lo que hice por ustedes, ustedes trasmitirán mi llegada a sus hijos.

-¿Qué es hijo?

El Dios suspira.- Lo que ves ahí es un hijo, producto de tu ser y alma al juntarse con otra persona, pero este hijo no es tuyo es de aquella mujer que está ahí.- Dijo el Dios mientras señala a la mujer.

-¿Qué es mujer?

Y así Oni se sigue por mil años, hasta que sus creaciones saben lo suficiente para poder ya irse de nuevo a descansar, las creaciones ven como su Dios parte asía la luna.

-Ya sé lo que sienten los padres mortales de las demás dimensiones con sus hijos es muy fastidioso, ¿Cómo los demás Dioses lograron a sobrevivir a eso?- Dijo el Dios cansado y fastidiado mientras cae bajo las hojas de su árbol.

Oni duerme cien mil años.

* * *

 **Cien mil años después.**

Oni se levanta y ve de nuevo a su creación que estaba en el mundo de Termina. Pero al Dios solo le llenaba de ira al saber que sus hijos no se llevaban bien. La Fiera Deidad se había olvidado que las creaciones suelen llevar parte de su esencia, y Oni era un Dios frio y guerrero. Esto provoco que sus hijos se dividieran en dos tipos de tribus. Una tribu era conocida como Garo, la otra tribu que se hiso llamar Ikana, al honor de un guerrero que defendió la tierra de los Garo. Lo único que diferenciaba aquella tribu, eran sus costumbres. Los Garos tenían una capucha que los tapaba eran grandes guerreros salvajes y la tribu Ikana era más inteligente que la otra tribu, ellos no llevaban capuchas, eran más organizados.

Oni se pone a observar a su tierra detenidamente mientras pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

 **Mil años más tarde.**

Oni seguía observando y seguía viendo a su creación, no le agradaba lo que veía, sus hijos aun seguían peleados, ya habían pasado por una guerra por el territorio de Termina. No había problemas con la creencia sobre él y sus guardianes ambas tribus los alababan y les asía tributo. Pero lo que asía enojar a Oni es que eran egoístas, asesinos, débiles, que no tenían un orden.

-Son demasiado débiles mentalmente, no sé ni por qué los cree, ¿Qué ven los demás Dioses cuando crean?, ¡¿Qué?!- Se decía el Dios Furioso.

* * *

 **Quinientos años después.**

Otra guerra se iba a desatar por el dominio de Termina. Oni seguía observando mientras eso pasaba. Pero algo hiso enfurecer a la Fiera Deidad, si en si la guerra se basaba por el territorio de Termina, esta vez estaba en juego el árbol que dio toda fauna y eso lo hiso enfurecer.

 *******Mientras tanto en Termina*******

Dos grandes ejércitos avanzaban en una gran y hermosa pradera, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la tribu Garo, del lado derecho se encontraba ya entonces Reino De Ikana. En medio de aquella gran y hermosa pradera estaba el Árbol Del Inicio. Una vez que ambos ejércitos llegan.

-Esta tierra nos pertenece.- Dijo el Rey de Ikana.

-Claro que no esta tierra pertenece a la Tribu guerrera de los Garo.- Decía el maestro Garo.

-¡Lárguense, ustedes solo manchan el lugar sagrado del todopoderoso Oni, Dios De La Luna y deshonran a sus guardianes gigantes que no tienen el placer de ser cuidados por uno de ellos!

-¡Ustedes solo quieren tener esta tierra y también la deshonran, que le harán comerán del Arbol Del Inicio. Están locos, solo se puede comer cuando la tierra empiece a decaer y cuando el Todopoderoso Oni lo autorice!

Los gritos de guerra se escuchan de ambos lados, todos marchaban, pero después solo un momento de calma para ver el majestuoso árbol. Solo para después dar inicio a una batalla. Ambos ejércitos se acercaban cada vez más y más. Hasta que una ráfaga de color azul cae en medio de ambos bandos, haciendo temblara a la tierra, haciendo que el día se vuelva noche ante la llegada del creador.

Ambos bandos retroceden y se quedan viendo esa ráfaga.

¡¿Qué… que le paso al dia?!- Pregunto el Rey Ikana

La ráfaga se deshace dejando ver al Dios creador.

¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Pregunto el maestro Garo.

-Ya se supone que lo saben no es así, ¿Acaso no ven la luna que está en el cielo?- Dijo el Dios con calma, pero expresaba su enojo.

Todos ven a la persona quien estaba ahí. Vieron con sus ojos como el día se hiso noche. Todos, ambos bandos se arrodillan y humillan de lo que ven.

-Di, Di, Di, Dios De La Luna.- El Rey De Ikana se queda viendo la majestuosidad de su Dios.

Todos empezaban a alabarlo, todos excepto uno.

-Tú no eres el todopoderoso Oni.- Dijo el Maestro De Los Garo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso idiota?, es nuestro Dios que no ves la luna, ¿Que no ves que se hiso de noche de una día para otro?- Dijo El Rey De Ikana.

-El Dios Oni es famoso por ser el Dios Feroz también, entre los demás es temido siendo la Fiera Deidad, como sabemos que no es un Dios Maligno que no finge ser el.

-Eso es una buena pregunta maestro de la Tribu Garo. Lo contestare con mucho gusto.

La Fiera Deidad desaparece y reaparece de nuevo del maestro y el Dios rápidamente saca su espada y la entierra justamente al frente del guerreo.

-Cada Dios tiene un arma única que lo caracteriza, unos arcos o centros, unos ocupan martillos, otros ocupan hechizos, pero yo soy algo tradicional. Esta es mi arma, mi Espada Doble Hélice, con esta dividí y le di forma a la tierra hijo mío. Solo yo Oni puedo empuñarla y para que alguien me la pueda quitar, necesita matarme para obtenerla.

El Maestro ve el gran largo de la espada, el color azul y verde de las hélices que se entrecruzaban. El maestro al ver la prueba definitiva y las palabras que decía el Dios se arrodilla al frente de Oni.

-Perdóneme Todo Poderoso Dios De La Luna. No era mi intención faltarle al respeto.- Dijo el Maestro Garo mientras temblaba de miedo.

Mientras tanto la tierra temblaba de nuevo, pero no provocado por Oni, fue provocado por pasos, pasos que se oían y se asían más y más fuerte. Eran los Cuatro Gigantes que se acercaban asía aquel punto y al hacerlo, hacen lo mismo que los demás se arrodillan para recibir a su Dios.

Después de eso Oni decide decir algunas palabras.

-¡Escúchenme bien. Ustedes hijos míos me deshonran y me faltan al respeto al pelearse por esta tierra. Sé que salieron a mi imagen, pero eso no les da el derecho por proclamar mi tierra. Es mia y ustedes solo viven en ella, no tienen el derecho de venir a usurpar mi Árbol. Este árbol lo hice para ustedes, nadie es dueño de este, todos son los dueños y solo vendrán a él en momentos de decadencia. Los debería de matar por su falta de respeto…!

La gente empezaba a temblar de miedo se quedaban petrificados ante la ira de su Dios.

-¡Pero no lo hare, al final de todo son mis hijos y están recién empezando. Pero que esto les quede claro, no me importan sus diferencias, no me importa sus costumbres. Los hice con la esperanza de empezar de nuevo esta tierra. Les daré otra oportunidad por ser mis creaciones, pero quiero que no me vuelvan a deshonrar!

El Dios se desvanece al frente de todos. El sol de nuevo vuelve a salir y ocupa el lugar donde estaba. La Tribu Garo Y el Reino Ikana se retiran del campo de la tierra del Árbol Del Inicio. Después de días de aquel milagro, de la aparición del Dios. El Reino Ikana Y la Tribu Garo llegaron a un acuerdo de paz.

Lo único que hicieron después ambos bandos es hacer una gran muralla alrededor de la tierra del Árbol Del Inicio, pusieron una escritura para aquel que se atreviera a pasar aquel límite, para que aquellas generaciones aprendan de los errores de sus antepasados y no los volvieran a cometer.

Después de tantos años ambas creaciones vivieron en paz y armonía. Trabajaron juntos mutuamente, pelearon batallas contra demonios que se atrevían a pisar la dimensión de su Dios, logrando expulsarlos, la dimensión de Termina se volvió de nuevo a conocer, no solo por ser la dimensión media, sino también por las creaciones de Oni era gente guerrera y muy lista. Los Garo eran la fuerza bruta y el Reino Ikana la inteligencia, la Tribu Garo se encargaba de las formas de combate, la agilidad y defensa. El Reino Ikana de la las innovaciones asía su tierra así como las tácticas de defensa creando armas para la defensa también. Oni solo veia, el Dios se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero también se sintió decepcionado y es porque su gente en parte era maligna, con el paso del tiempo las creaciones de lss Deidades pierden parte de la esencia del Dios que los creo, suele arrebatarlas casi por completo. Pero en esa parte Oni tenía que aguantarla, así como los demás Dioses tienen que soportarla, solo esperaba que no surgiera algo peor de sus creaciones.

-Mis creaciones aun son débiles y ambiciosas. Supongo que eso significa ser Dios, no tengo que intervenir más en mi tierra, tiene que haber un equilibrio o algo asi los demás Dioses lo hacen. Tendré que dejar de observarlas por el momento, por lo mientras encontrare que hacer. Ya no hay demonios que combatir, ya no hay Dioses que pisen esta tierra. Me hubiera gustado matar a Viridi, Palutena y también a Nayru, esas malditas Diosas me la deben, mas Nayru, no puedo creer que aun siga con vida, se supone que le atravesé con mi espada y aun así sigue respirando. Supongo que me tendré que aguantar hasta otra Guerra Divina. Al menos ya hay paz en mi tierra como he esperado desde que nací, al menos Termina dejo de ser una tierra decadente, pero eso no significa que haya una paz completa, nunca que tendré que bajar la guardia ante todo aquel que se acerque.

Oni suspira y se pone a ver su mundo por última para ver si había alguna anormalidad. El Dios Guerrero ya no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrido sin nada que ver en su mundo.

Los Dioses se dedicaron a crear y a ver su mundo. La Fiera Deidad había dejado encargado su mundo a sus cuatro guardianes para que lo cuidaran también. La paz en la tierra de Termina se hiso. Mientras los mortales crecían y evolucionaba.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer mucho su apoyo con esta historia, también quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a BlackAuraWolf por sus comentarios que me había dejado, también a Devastador321 por sus sugerencias, lamentablemente para mi la Guerra Divina se me salio de mis manos, haría tal vez un fic de ello, pero tardaría por ahora tiempo y eso es lo que necesito y la verdad no se silo haré. Bueno también me quiero disculpar por la tardanza en estos capítulos y se que seria una falta de respeto si los hago mucho tiempo esperar, pero también me dedico a re subir los capitulos de Destinos Enlazados" que tengo que corregir.**


	4. Vida y sentimientos

**No esperaban eso ¿Verdad?**

* * *

 **Vida y sentimientos**

 **Cien años después**

Las creaciones del la Fiera Deidad fueron evolucionando y cambiando con el tiempo. La tierra de Termina fue floreciendo desde una tierra decadente a una tierra llena de vida. Desde ese momento los Dioses y demonios no pisaron mas esa tierra, en si todos los entes se quedaron en shock, por que la Fiera Deidad había vencido a su destino produciendo vida, empezó a ser respetado por todos, pero aun así seguía siendo temido y aun considerado como un monstruo.

Como la paz estaba hecha, eso provoco que Oni se quedara completamente inerte, pero el Dios nuca bajo la guardia, nunca se confiaba. Paso el tiempo y el Dios decidió observar todo otra vez desde la Luna.

-Ya tiene un siglo que no observo nada, quiero ver como siguen.

El Dios observa desde los cielos, desde la luna y una vez que lo hace.

-Todo sigue igual, aun hay ambiciosos y siguen siendo débiles… Soy un tonto solo son mortales no pueden ser fuertes, tienen ambiciones y debilidades, ¿Pero qué es lo que ven las demás Deidades?, no lo entiendo.

 *******Mientras tanto en Termina*******

Oni observaba aun a sus creaciones desde su edén. Mientras en las tierras inferiores la gente pasaba, iban para un lado y para el otro, se dedicaba a cultivar, a pescar. Cosas cotidianas, vender, comer, dormir, reproducirse. Todo iba normal. Pero no todo era bueno. Así como esta la luz, esta tiene su contraparte, la oscuridad. Algunas veces la maldad siempre ha estado en incontables milenios y esta dimensión no era la excepción. La maldad también suele presentarse de diferentes formas y versiones; Había ladrones, asesinos que amaban lo ajeno y le quitaban a los demás que con su sudor se lo ganaban y si no fuera poco algunos los asesinaban.

Pero lo antes dicho la maldad llega de diferentes formas.

-Una rupia, por favor, una rupia.

En las tierras del Reino Ikana había un niño que venía de los Dominós Garo que mendigaba, se podía ver que era huérfano y se podía ver necesitado, por los ropajes que tenia. El Dios siguió observando todo del niño, ganando su atención. El niño tenía el cabello largo negro y estaba alborotado, su tez era morena, sus ropas eran unos pantalones sucios y una camisa blanca con manchas, la ropa ya estaba muy desgastada.

El niño seguía vagando en un mercado pidiendo dinero, pidiendo comida en algún restaurante, solo para ser recibido por ofensas de aquellas personas que el infante pedía ayuda. El destino no tenia piedad de aquel niño, que se encontraba hambriento y siguió divagando, hasta que el infante encontró un puesto de frutas y legumbres.

-¡Pase, pase mi buen público le ofrezco la mejor en todo el Reino… no en toda Termina!- Decía el dueño que trataba de llamar la atención de la gente, para vender.

-Señor me podía dar una rupia para comer.- Decía el niño con tristeza, que se había acerco pidiendo ayuda.

-Lárgate, solo espantas a mis clientes, vete de aquí.- Dijo el señor al ver al niño.

El niño se tuvo que ir, aceptando de nuevo el cruel rechazo.

Después de un rato con las rupias que personas amables le habían dado el niño pudo comprar algo de comida, pero aun así no era suficiente, el infante tenía aun más hambre. Después el niño seguía, otra vez mendigaba, pero cada vez el hambre lo molestaba más y más. Hasta que otra vez paso por el puesto de verduras y legumbres. El destino también orilla a las personas hacer cosas para sobrevivir, no importa quien sea.

El niño de nuevo se acerco para pedir ayuda, solo para ser recibido por otro rechazo, el niño ya harto de siempre recibir lo mismo, rápidamente agarra una de las frutas y se va corriendo.

-¡Hey ladrón!

El niño corrió y corrió hasta alejarse lo mas que pudo, una vez que estaba solo se comió la fruta desesperadamente, por el hambre que él sentía.

-¿Con que así es como se hace la maldad?- Dijo el Dios que observaba todo.

El tiempo seguía su curso. Oni observo todo de aquel infante, el niño se le hiso más fácil robar que pedir sin recibir nada a cambio, la sociedad transformo al niño en un ladrón que mejoraba cada vez mas y mas, hasta convertirse en adulto, en esa etapa tenía algunas veces que asesinar para conseguir su botín. El Dios que observaba solamente suspiraba.

* * *

 **Veinte años más tarde**

Hasta que un día el ladrón pasaba al mercado, para poder comprar, aunque era muy buscado por todos, el siempre llevaba su capucha para que no lo reconocieran, el siempre robaba sin la capucha, la gente pensaba que era otro garo cuando tenía su capucha puesta. El señor observaba mientras se metía en las masas de gente que había en el mercado. El señor mientras caminaba entre la gente empezó a sentir como alguien entre las personas le quitaba algo y si alguien le quito su saco de rupias, esa persona al hacerlo se fue corriendo del lugar. El Ladrón al sentirlo, no grito para llamar la atención ya que el también era un ladrón. La persona corría y corría sin parar, pero no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido por el dueño de aquel saco. Pasaron cinco minutos y la persona quien robo el saco estaba en un callejón.

-¡Wow, son cien rupias!- Decía esa persona impresionada.

Hasta que el dueño apareció de repente, la persona al ver al dueño se espanta y corre hasta al fondo del callejón, dejándolo sin salida.

-Te tengo.- Dijo el ladrón enojado al ver.

El ladrón empieza a sacar una cuchilla para asesinar a la persona. Pero el hombre ve a la persona quien le robo y esa persona era un niño, el niño tenía ropajes gastados, un cabello corto de color negro, tez clara y unos ojos cafés , veía aterrado al ladrón, empezaba a rogarle de que no lo matara, el niño le lloraba al señor.

-¡Por favor, no. Tome!- El niño le avienta el saco de rupias al ladrón para que no lo matara.

El ladrón al recibir las rupias se quedo viendo, pero también se quedo conmocionado, el niño le recordaba a el, como tenia que pedir para sobrevivir, le daba mucha tristeza verlo a los ojos, como el niño le lloraba para que no le hiciera daño, como iba a matar a alguien que cargaba con ese sufrimiento. El ladrón estaba a punto de matar al niño, pero el señor no lo hiso.

-Tómalas, no las necesito.- Dijo el señor de forma seria.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el niño desconcertado.

-Solo hazlo quieres.- Dijo el señor de forma un poco más severa.

-Mu, muchas gracias.- Dijo el infante sin creer lo que oyó acepto las rupias.

El ladrón se va sin decir nada al respecto. Mientras ambos mortales estaban siendo observados por el Dios.

-¿Por qué no lo asesino?- Oni estaba desconcertado de lo que vio.- Si tenía la oportunidad, ¿Por qué no lo hiso?

La Fiera Deidad se preguntaba, algo lo había golpeado de repente, en toda su inmortal vida se le había olvidado que era la compasión asía los demás. Pero a pesar de todo Oni sigue observando.

* * *

 **Unos días más tarde**

Pasaron unos días. El ladrón estaba muy desconcertado, sus pensamientos nunca se apartaba de o que le había sucedido ese día. También algo lo había golpeado, un sentimiento, algo que también no conocía y era compasión, también con la tristeza, sentía lastima por aquel niño huérfano, que tenía que compartir el mismo destino que el. Pero a la vez el ladrón sintió rabia al saber que la sociedad no hacía nada por aquellos niños y ahí fue donde él se dio cuenta que él era parte de esta. El ladrón se puso a meditar unos días y llego a una conclusión.

El señor fue rápidamente asía aquel callejón y no encontró a nadie ahí, después se puso a buscar como desesperado aquel infante y lo encontró, estaba huyendo de un vendedor, el niño había robado un saco lleno de pan, pero fue acorralado en un punto. El niño no se iba a salvar, esta vez iba a recibir un castigo.

-¡Alto!

Pero el ladrón intervino, poniéndose al frente, protegiendo al niño.

-¿Dime que te robo?- Pregunto el señor.

-Este niño vino a mi tienda y robo el saco de pan, que justamente le iba a dar a una señora.- Conto el panadero enojado.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice?- Pregunto el ladrón al niño.

El niño solo asiente y reconoció al señor que estaba justamente al frente, lo reconoció por la voz.

-Ya veo. Yo comprare tu pan, ¿Cuánto va a ser?

Al final el pleito se resolvió, el ladrón compro el pan y se lo dio al niño para que comiera.

-Muchas gracias señor.- Dijo el niño alegremente mientras comía su pan.

-No te metas en problemas quieres.

El niño traga el pan -¿Pero cómo?, no hay nadie quien se compadezca de mi, trato de buscar un trabajo y nadie me acepta por mi apariencia, lo único que recibo solo son insultos. Yo trato de no robar y es difícil, el hambre me mata y yo no tengo a nadie.

El ladrón se compadeció de ese niño, pero eso era lo que él estaba esperando.

-Sabes, no todos son malos, también entienden tu sufrimiento.- El ladrón le toca la cabeza al niño y la sacude.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto el niño viendo al señor.

-Yo.

-¿Usted, por qué?

-Porque yo era igual que tu.

-¿Enserio?, no se nota.- Dijo el niño sin creer al ver la apariencia de la persona.

El ladrón se quita parte de su capucha dejando ver su rostro.

-¡¿Usted es…?!- El niño es interrumpido, el ladrón le tapo la boca, reconoció al hombre de tras de la capucha, lo había visto en un cartel de se busca.

-Shhhhh, cállate.- Dijo el ladrón para no llamar la atención y se vuelva atapar su rostro.- Prométeme que no dirás nada.

El niño espantado asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que no dirá nada. El ladrón le quita la mano de la boca.

-Porque me salvo, he oído de usted, usted no es compasivo, que incluyendo mataba a niños.- Pregunto el niño, no lo creía lo que veía.

-Si lo soy, yo no le robo a las personas que no tengan y menos asesino a niños, si no lo hubiera hecho contigo.- Respondió el señor un poco molesto por los rumores falsos.- Ven conmigo, ¿Quieres comer?

-¡Sí!- El niño asintió al oír eso.

El ladrón lleva al niño de la mano como si fuera algo más.

Y así fue el inicio de una relación que fue creciendo, el ladrón y en aquel niño con el tiempo. El señor se fue encariñando con aquel infante. Hasta tal grado que el niño consideraba al ladrón como un padre. El ladrón también fue cambiando, al saber el cargo que el ocupaba se dio cuenta que el ya no podía robar, si lo atrapaban o lo mataban el niño se iba a quedar de nuevo solo, aparte ese no era un buen ejemplo y eso lo preocupaba. El ladrón dejo de robar y se dedico hacer un hombre de bien, fue cambiando en su forma de vida. También el señor decidió empezar de nuevo y se mudo de la ciudad al campo ahí nadie lo encontraría por sus crímenes. El niño se alegro del cambio que fue adquiriendo su padre, porque gracias a ese ladrón el no se hubiera convertido como este.

-¿Con que esta es la compasión?, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Los mortales me la recordaron. Tengo que admitir que no se qué pensar al respecto.

La Fiera Deidad observo todo, no sabía que pensar al respecto, el Dios quedo fascinado por ese comportamiento. El Dios siguió observando a sus creaciones.

* * *

 **Diez años después**

La vida de los mortales suele ser muy distinta al de los Dioses, los mortales suelen ser más amables que sus Deidades o pueden ser igual de crueles que estos. Pero Oni aun no comprendía que era ser un Dios y para eso observaba y qué papel jugaban las creaciones. Aun no sabía qué era lo que veían los demás Dioses cuando crean. Oni iba descubriendo cada sentimiento que tenían sus hijos, algo que él no conocía, el Dios que conocía los sentimientos negativos a la perfección.

Hasta que el Dios vio uno de esos sentimientos que caracterizan mucho a los mortales, algo común. Algo que muchos Dioses incluyéndose no tienen asía su linaje.

Este fue el caso de un niño de la edad de diez años de las tierras de Ikana.

El niño estaba sentado al frente de su casa, aburrido, desmotivado sin nada que hacer, eso era todos los días. El niño era de cabello castaño, unos ojos cafés también, de tez clara, un poco bronceado. El niño era normal, pero él era uno de esos niños que no hablaban, un niño solitario. Todos los niños jugaban, mientras él se quedaba sentado sin decir nada, viéndolos. El niño siempre tenía una mirada seria casi triste.

Pero la vida de ese infante cambiaría.

* * *

 **Al Día siguiente**

El niño volvía de su casa, el estaba en el mercado, traía cosas que le había mandado su madre y al regresar veía a personas que estaban al frente de su casa bajaban cosas de una carretilla grande, una carretilla de carga. Eran personas que bajaban sus cosas, se estaban mudando al frente de su casa, el infante solo los veía mientras caminaba, mientras traía sus bolsas. Hasta que el pequeño infante sin darse cuenta piso mal, eso provoco que casi se cayera, pero no se cayó, pero el niño no se dio cuenta que solamente salió una naranja de una de sus bolsas. La fruta rodo y rodo hasta la casa del frente y otra persona al ver esa naranja la levanta.

El niño estaba a punto de llegar a su casa estaba algunos metros.

-¡Hey!

Una voz lo llama pero el ignora. La persona al ver que lo ignoraba decide ir corriendo asía el antes de que se metiera.

-¡Hey!- la persona grito un poco más fuerte.

El niño voltea y la persona llega a donde él estaba, justamente al frente.

-Se te cayó esto.

La persona era una niña de la misma edad que el niño. La niña tenía el cabello rojo largo que llegaba a su espalda, de tez clara, pero sus ojos los tenia diferentes, eran de color miel, eran algo oscuro, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. La niña le sonríe y alza la mano y le da la naranja que se le cayó al niño. El infante al ver a la niña que era bonita se sonroja, pero para que ella no se diera cuenta se voltea y decide tocar su puerta, el niño la patea levemente debido a las bolsas que el traía.

-¿Por qué me traes eso?- Pregunto el niño de una forma seria, casi fría.

-No es obvio, porque es tuya jejeje.- Dijo la niña sacando una carcajada.

-Quédatela si quieres, solo es una naranja.- Respondió el niño aun de una forma seria.

-¿Enserio?, gracias. Apenas llevo unos minutos aquí y ya alguien me regala algo.- La niña sigue sonriendo, pero a espaldas del niño ya que este no la veía.- Hola mi nombre es Roció.- se presento la infante.

El niño se queda un poco desconcertado, por el comportamiento de la niña. El no decía nada, esta vez estaba nervioso.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto la niña sin bajar aquella sonrisa.

El niño se queda callado sin saber que decir, pero responde.- Mi nombre es David.

-David. Me da mucho gusto en conocerte David.

Pero el niño no voltea a verla, esta vez estaba serio. David vuelve a tocar la puerta.

-¿Por qué tocas la puerta con los pies?- Pregunto Roció, sacando una leve carcajada, era un poco gracioso para ella ver eso.

-Que no vez, es porque tengo las bolsas.- Respondió David de forma seria.

-Vamos no te enojes.- Dijo la niña un poco deprimida al ver ese comportamiento.

-No estoy enojado, solamente soy así.- Respondió el niño de la misma manera.

La niña se queda sorprendida.- ¡Ohh!, ya veo. Eres algo raro.- Roció de nuevo sonríe, pero aun así es ignorada.

David no dice nada, Roció se le quedaba viendo.

-Permíteme ayudarte.- Roció le quita una de las bolsas a David, la niña roso su mano con la del niño y este se ruboriza un poco.

El niño se queda un poco desconcertado ante eso.- Gracias.

-De nada.

La madre abre la puerta y al hacerlo ve a su hijo con la niña que le ayudaba.

-David ya llegaste y veo que también con una amiga.- Dijo la madre que sonríe a ambos.

David no dice nada.

-Hola soy Roció. Su nueva vecina, vivo al frente.- Dijo la niña expresando su educación y alegría.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Roció. Y Gracias por ayudarle a mi hijo.- Dijo la señora que agarra la bolsa de la niña.

-No es nada, no ayude mucho, apenas la estaba agarrando.

La madre de David le sonríe a la pequeña niña, parecía agradable.

-David dame la bolsa. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar un rato?

-Pero, pero…- David fue interrumpido.

-Nada de peros, tú nunca sales de esta parte, ni juegas con los demás niños.- Dijo la madre un poco molesta por el comportamiento de su hijo.

David se avergüenza y se sonroja, Roció solo escuchaba sin decir nada, pero también la niña se desconcertó al oír eso.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, ven vamos a jugar.- La niña de nuevo sonríe al niño.

David voltea y ve a Roció, como se lo pedía, solamente sonreía. David no sabía qué hacer, solamente le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña.

-Está bien saldré.

La niña alegremente le sujeta la mano y se lleva al niño. La madre veía felizmente a la niña, se alegro que alguien le hablara a su hijo, el nunca salía y era muy reservado con los demás, también nadie le hablaba por eso.

-¿Qué jugaremos, que jugaremos?- Decía Roció pensando.- A saltar la cuerda o con la pelota, ¿Qué se te ocurre?

David se ponía nervioso, no sabía que decir.- ¿Por qué no decides?

Roció se queda un poco callada con una mirada seria, viendo al niño.- Eres raro, pero no importa.

David de nuevo se avergüenza, pero a la vez empezó a sentir una alegría en su ser, cada vez que la niña le sonreía.

Desde en ese momento se hiso una amistad, que fue cambiando al niño y todo fue gracias a una niña.

-¿Con que a eso se le llama amistad?, Nunca la conocí, que es un amigo para mi.- El Dios seguía observando todo.- (Suspiro), Sera que yo no tengo amigos, por que doy miedo. Pero que importa yo no necesito eso, la amistad se basa en la confianza y en la convivencia, nadie me quiere hablar, ¿Por qué yo hablaría con ellos?, si ellos me consideran que soy un monstruo que empuña una espada torcida.

El Dios recuerda ese apodo, alguien se lo había dado, un mortal que había atacado en la dimensión de Dyntos en los días de guerra. Pero Oni no era así, hace tiempo en aquella dimensión también alguien lo había invitado a una boda, y todo porque esa persona estaba agradecido con él, pero el Dios no se daba cuenta de ello, el ya estaba nublado por la maldad que corrompió su alma.

Oni aun seguía inconforme, pero aun así empezó a observar a los niños que jugaban. Mientras observaba y pasaban los días, el Dios se dio cuenta como el niño fue cambiando y eso fue gracias a su pequeña vecina que se había mudado.

* * *

 **Años más tarde.**

Ambos ya tenían quince años, en ese tiempo los niños fueron creciendo, Roció se empezó a volver más hermosa, era muy alegre y dulce asía las demás personas, provocaba alegría a todo aquel a quien la hablaba. David se volvió menos reservado asía los demás, pero aun así era serio, a excepción con Roció su primera amiga. Con el tiempo se volvieron mejores amigos, atándose a un gran lazo casi intimo contándose todo, pero David se sentía inconforme de ser solo un amigo, se había enamorado de Roció ya no la veía por apariencia si no por lo que ella era, una persona amable, dulce y alegre. Y Roció ella siendo una chica que todos los hombres se enamoraran de ella por su belleza, provocaba que David se sintiera algo desmotivado por eso.

 *******Una tarde en el mercado*******

Esta vez estaba Roció, ella esta vez tenía las manos ocupadas, tenia bolsas grandes en cada mano. Mientras ella caminaba de regreso se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-¡Hey David!

Pero David no hacía caso estaba con la mirada fija.

-¡David!

Esta vez el joven voltea y ve a Roció y al verla se dirige asía ella.

-Hola.- Saludo David al llegar.

-Tú no cambias, sigues siendo una persona distraída.- Dijo Roció algo molesta.

-Perdón.- David sonríe. Pero después ve a su amiga con las manos ocupadas.- Te ayudo.

Roció de nuevo sonríe.- Pensé que nunca lo dirías.- Dijo pero esta vez fingiendo estar molesta.

David se acercaba más a su amiga para recibir la bolsa, apenas y tocaba la bolsa solo para ser envestido de repente, empujándolo haciendo que David cayera al suelo goleándose de frente.

-Vete de aquí estorbo.- Otro joven algo robusto, tenia mas condición física y mas alto, un año mayor que David y Roció, de pelo negro y tez morena llega.- Yo te ayudare.- Dijo esa persona.

Pero apenas esa persona iba a agarrar la bolsa, solo para que Roció retrocediera de aquel joven, después se acerca a David y se agacha dejando a un lado las bolsas.

-Estas bien.- Dijo la joven preocupada.

David se voltea, le sangraba la nariz por el golpe que se dio, el se agarraba la nariz al ver su sangre, la joven saca de las bolsas algo de papel y se dispone a secar la sangre de su amigo. Después Roció lo ayuda a pararse.

-¿Qué haces Roció?- Pregunto el otro joven enojado al ver como Roció se interesaba por el otro.

Pero Roció se queda callada, no dice nada y empezaba a ver de forma enojada a la persona que agredió a David.

-¿Por qué ayudas a ese debilucho?, es muy poca cosa para ti, mereces a alguien mejor.- Decía el joven sonriéndole.

-¡Cállate!- David se repone completamente y quita las manos de su amiga y lleno de ira se dispone a defenderse pero…

-¡No lo hagas!- Roció le jala el cuello de la playera a su amigo.- Por favor no vale la pena. Mejor ayúdame con las bolsas sí.

Roció miraba triste a su amigo que estaba enojado, David voltea y ve la mirada de su amiga como le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Por favor.- Pedía aun Roció.

David se tranquiliza al ver a su amiga que se preocupada por el.-Esta bien.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Roció al verlo también le sonríe. David agarra una de las bolsas de su amiga. Después ambos le dan la espalda al otro joven.

-¿Que le vez a el?, dime.- Dijo el otro joven agresivo, enojado al ver como Roció prefería mas a David.

Roció para, pero sin voltear responde.- Lo que tú nunca serás.

La joven le agarra la mano a su amigo y lo jala asía su lado, cerca de ella y después lo besa en su mejilla y se lo lleva. David se sonrojo y quedo en shock por eso, mientras ambos dejaban aquel idiota abandonado.

Después de unos minutos mientras ellos caminaban, asía la casa de Roció.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo David.

-De nada, no quisiera que nada malo te pasara.- Dijo Roció mientras caminaban, aun tenían agarradas las manos.

Ambos jóvenes llegan a sus casas. Pero David deja Roció en la suya. Una vez al llegar.

-Si quieres ya te puedes ir.- Dijo Roció que suelta la mano de su amigo.

-No, hasta que te abran la puerta.

-Ohh, que caballeroso.- Roció saca una leve carcajada burlándose un poco de David.

Pero cuando abrieron la puerta la madre de Roció sale.

-Ya llegaste. Hola David.- Dijo la madre al abrir.

-Hola.

-¿Ya trajeron todo?- Pregunto la madre de Roció.

-Si solo faltan las manzanas que pediste, ya no había.- Respondió la joven.- Pero ahorita me iré a un manzano a bajar algunas.

La madre se pone a pensar un poco.-Bueno está bien, pero ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes David me acompañara.

David se queda desconcertado.

-Conociéndote no tienes nada que hacer y ya saliste de ayudar a tu padre. Así que acompáñame por favor.

El joven se quedo sin palabras, su amiga si lo conocía bien. Aparte no la iba a dejar sola y ella lo sabía, solamente se burlaba de él.

Ambos jóvenes caminan de nuevo, pero algo alejado de la ciudad, caminaban asía el campo que quedaba cerca para ellos. Ambos jóvenes llegan a un manzano, pero el manzano si era algo grande aun para ellos. (Lo doble de un árbol común, solo que aun más viejo)

-Vaya manzano.- Dijo David impresionado con la vista alzada.

-Sí, pero hay que bajar algunas manzanas.- Dijo Rocio al ver también el árbol.

-Bueno me tendré que trepar para ello.- Dijo el joven aun con la mirada alzada.

Pero cuando el joven bajo su mirada vio a su amiga que ya empezaba a trepar.

-¡Eres lento, mejor quédate aquí y recibe las manzanas que caigan!

David se queda molesto al ver que su amiga se le adelanto. El joven sin quedarse atrás decide trepar asía el árbol también, pero más rápido para alcanzar a su amiga.

Una vez en la cima.

-Ja, te gane.- Dijo Roció feliz como de costumbre.

-Esto no era una competencia.- Dijo David molesto por la forma en que su amiga se comportaba.

-Yo pensé que lo era, ya que tu subías muy rápido.- Dijo la joven sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-No te podía dejar, este árbol es como uno de los Cuatro Gigantes.

-No seas exagerado.- Dijo la joven con algo de sarcasmo riendo por las palabras de su amigo.

-Qué tal si algo malo te pasa, al menos me debías de esperar.- Dijo David sin bajar también su tono de voz.

Roció se le queda viendo a su amigo con una mirada coqueta y algo maliciosa da media vuelta y salta asía otra rama, solo para molestarlo. David se molesta aun más y la sigue, mientras Rocio arranca una de las manzanas y la deja caer al suelo.

-Te digo que eres lento.- Dijo Roció con un tono burlón.

-Al menos escuchas alguna palabra de mi boca.- Dijo David molesto.

-Claro.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Roció voltea, dándole la espada y dice en forma de susurro.- Porque sé que mi novio se preocupa por mi y no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

Pero David si escucha eso y se queda en shock, sin moverse, se sonroja. Roció vuelve a sacar una leve carcajada y salta a otra rama. Después de unos momentos.

-¿Qué no me vas a ayudar?- Pregunto Roció fingiendo estar molesta al cortar las manzanas.

David mueve un poco su boca, se queda algo noqueado. Pero sin decir nada corta también las manzanas.

Una vez que cortan las suficientes, David se disponía bajar el árbol, pero al no ver a su amiga, se queda desconcertado, la podía ver que ella estaba al frente algunos metros de el sentada en una rama viendo el atardecer. David se le queda viendo y se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto David que se sienta a su lado.

-Nada.- Dijo ella forma algo triste.

David se queda desconcertado, sabía que algo andaba mal con su amiga, no era normal verla triste.

-¿Enserio que tienes?, te conozco, tú no eres de aquellas personas que se deprimen.- Dijo el insistiéndole, mostrando su preocupación.

Roció de nuevo saca una sonrisa, pero débil.- Vaya que me conoces también, mejor que nadie.

Ambos jóvenes veían el atardecer, desde ahí se podía observar el Árbol Del Inicio que estaba justamente donde se empezaba a ocultar el sol.

-¿Enserio que tienes?- Siguió insistiendo David.

Roció saca un suspiro y dice de forma molesta.- Eres un tonto.

David se queda confundido.- ¿Por qué me dices así?

-¿Por qué los hombres son así con las mujeres?- Respondió la joven aun molesta con otra pregunta.

-No sé de que hablas.- Dijo David aun más confundido.

-Dime algo, quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad.- Dijo la joven aun molesta.

David asiente, pero aun seguía confundido, Roció siempre había sido alegre con el pero esta vez no sabía que pasaba con ella.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguna persona?- Pregunto la joven de forma delicada, que voltea su cara y ve a su amigo.

De repente los nervios de David se empezaban a subir asía la cabeza con esa pregunta, pero sin voltear a su amiga responde.- Si.

Roció se le queda viendo aun a su amigo sin apartar la vista.- ¿Y cómo es esa persona?

David no dice nada y se sonroja de los nervios, solamente tenía una mirada triste.- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Solo contesta.- Roció también se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Por favor dime.- Dijo Roció en tono delicado, ella pone una de sus manos encima de una de su amigo que estaba de lado.

David empezaba mas sonrojarse, volteo y vio a su amiga que estaba en la misma situación que él, el joven al ver la cara de su amiga, como tenia roja sus mejillas, que se lo pedía, que no apartaba la vista de el.

-La persona que estoy enamorado es dulce asía las demás personas y pura, es también alegre y risueña, es muy activa y siempre me muestra una sonrisa, también a los demás, muestra también su preocupación asía mi. La persona con quien me enamore fue la primera persona quien me hablo sin importar yo como fuera.

Roció se empezó sonreír mas, mientras miraba delicadamente a su amigo.

-¿Y, y, tú te has enamorado?- Pregunto ahora David.

-Si. Y sé que me vas a preguntar como es, así que me adelantare. La persona quien me enamore es una persona seria, algo callado, algo distraído, pero también es una buena persona. El es único para mí y lo sé por la forma en que el siempre me trata y en la forma en que el siempre se preocupa por mí, sin importar los ratos en que lo hago pasar y no me ve por belleza, siempre me lo demuestra y siempre está a mi lado.

David empezó a apretar más la mano de su amiga.

-Y esa persona ahorita está conmigo, como siempre.- Dijo Roció sacando una leve carcajada.

Roció con su otra mano le toca el rostro, la mejilla a David.

-Esa persona también está conmigo.- David hace también lo mismo.

Después ambos se acercan poco a poco y concluyen su amor mutuo, cerrándolo con un beso, ambos no se soltaban después. Pero una vez que lo hicieron.

-Te amo Roció.- David se libero sin ningún problema.

Roció fingiendo estar molesta.-Mph, Hasta que te atreves a decírmelo. Yo también te amo David.- En eso último lo dijo delicadamente.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazan, Roció se acurruca en el pecho y cuello de David, mientras este la abraza recibiéndola, mientras ambos veían el día que se empezaba a apagar.

-¿Con que a ese sentimiento se le dice amor?

El Dios observo todo. Oni se sintió un poco incomodo al ver a esos jóvenes algo que a él nunca le había pasado, pero aun así no lo demuestra seguía observando de esa forma fría y sin misericordiosa.

-Entre las demás Deidades no existe mucho ese sentimiento afectuoso, siempre somos muy creídos aun en nuestro linaje, nos rechazamos. Hay algunos que tienen ese amor atreves de su preocupación. Mph, Palutena tú te pasas, tú eres muy cursi. Yo nunca tendré amor, siendo yo un monstruo, también no lo necesito. Es mejor ser temido a que ser amado.

Oni no conocía ese sentimiento, nunca sentía esa clase de atracción asía las demás Diosas, siempre las vio como enemigas ya que trataban de matarlo también, el Dios solamente conocía el odio, era un Dios catalogado como un monstruo, pero aun así la Fiera Deidad empezó a comprender que era lo que veían las demás Deidades a sus creaciones.

La Fiera Deidad seguía observando mientras veía los sentimientos de las demás personas, aprendiendo a la vez de estas. Pero así como hay sentimientos de alegría, amor, bondad. Hay sentimientos negativos como tristeza, odio, envidia.

* * *

 **Quince años más tarde.**

Aquella pareja vivía feliz, en el pasar de los años ese amor fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en un compromiso. Cuando esos dos jóvenes se casaron y empezaron hacer una familia. La pareja tenía un niño de diez años y una niña de cinco, ellos no tenían lujos, eran de una clase media, pero no lo necesitaban para ser felices, eran una familia normal, David se dedicaba a trabajar en el mercado, en el negocio que le había dejado su padre. Mientras Roció se quedaba, también salía e iba por las frutas, del campo de su abuelo, con eso también le ayudaba a David en su negocio.

Pero nuca falta una tragedia, no todo suele marchar bien.

Un cierto día, en que la pequeña familia paseaba por el mercado, se habían ganado una mirada de una persona, una persona sin buenas intenciones.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente en la mañana.**

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ya es hora.

David había terminado de desayunar, se estaba parando de la mesa, ya estaba listo para su día.

Pero una vez que está en la entrada su hija pequeña lo abraza.- Adiós papi.

-Cuídate mucho.- Dijo Roció.

-Si espero que los Gigantes nos den bendición para estas cosechas, últimamente escasean para vender y comer.- Dijo David algo desmotivado.

-Qué suerte que tenemos un cultivo también, no sufrimos mucho por eso.- Dijo Roció tratando de animar a un poco a su esposo.

David le sonríe poco por esas palabras, su esposa siempre lo animaba, desde que eran niños.

-David antes de que te vayas, quiero que traigas estas cosas.- Roció le da una lista a su esposo.

-Bueno está bien. Adiós cuídense.

El esposo antes de irse le da un abrazo a su hija que no quería que se fuera, que no lo soltaba y le da un beso, también le da un beso a su esposa e hijo. David se va de su casa a ganarse el pan de cada día.

* * *

 **Al anochecer.**

Desgraciadamente, hay siempre un lado malo en todo. No todo es bueno. En esa parte no tienen que ver los Dioses sobre las decisiones de sus creaciones, pero todo tiene un límite.

-¡Hola!

David volvía de su casa estaba feliz por su día, pero se llevaría algo que nunca, jamás olvidaría. El hombre, padre de familia abre la puerta, la cara de felicidad se transforma. El señor tira la bolsa del mandado que le encargo su esposa al ver algo horroroso, una naranja salia de esa bolsa, la fruta rodo y rodo hasta llegar en un charco de sangre.

David se quedo más que petrificado como una estatua y esa estatua se empezó a destrozar.

 **¡NOOOOOOOO!**

Su familia estaba muerta, Roció tenía una mirada perdida, una mirada triste, su hijos también estaba muertos, la familia de David se desangraba a al frente de el.

La familia de aquel humilde hombre estaba muerta, fueron asesinados. David se acerca a su mujer.

-¡Roció, Roció, háblame, háblame por favor!

El hombre movía el rostro de su esposa a que el tanto amo. Los vecinos oyeron el grito de desesperación y acudieron a ver también se llevaron tan ingrata sorpresa. Nadie lo creía.

David sentía una gran ira, el odio, sentía como recorriendo su ser, mientras le llegaban recuerdos de su esposa, momentos alegres, momentos en que se conocieron en que se dieron un beso, cuando se casaron, en que tuvieron su primer hijo, su hija.

-¿Qui, qui, quien haría algo como, esto?- Se pregunto aquel pobre mientras sollozaba y sostenía a su esposa e hijos, pero también los que estaban con él se preguntaban eso.

David abrazaba a su familia, a su pequeña hija la tenía en brazos. Pero el corazón de David se empezó a llenar de odio, ira y rencor.

 **¡TE MALDIGO ONI!**

El hombre dio un grito asía los cielos, asía su Dios creador por no hacer nada y por habérselos quitado. El grito fue tan poderoso y lleno de ira, odio y rencor que llego aquel Dios.

-Esto es lo que yo conozco.

El Dios aun seguía observando, pero al fijarse de la situación, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Esto está mal.

Mientras tanto David le lloraba a su familia caída, como los abrazaba.

-No esto no tiene que ser así. No hay ningún sentido.- Decía el Dios sin creerlo.

Pero sucedió un pequeño milagro, mientras David lloraba, la pequeña niña movió sus dedos y gimió un poco.

David alza la vista y la desvía asía su pequeña.- ¡Carla!- Reacciono.

La niña aun seguía respirando, eso dibujo una sonrisa a David mientras lloraba, pero sin perder más tiempo pide ayuda a aquellos que estaban presentes y estos reaccionaron, ayudando a su vecino.

-La pequeña se salvo.- Dijo el Dios que aun veía.

David se lleva a su hija para que fuera atendida, dejando los cadáveres de su esposa e hijo. Oni al ver a la madre e hijo, también le empezó a dominar su ira, algo que a él siempre lo caracterizo, pero esta vez era diferente. El Dios no estaba de esa manera desde la Guerra Divina, esta vez si había alguna razón. Oni apretaba sus puños, la furia de David, se convirtió en la furia de Oni.

Toda la tierra de Ikana se puso alerta buscando aquel asesino, pero para la desgracia el ya había escapado, de su vista. David sentía gran rabia, pero no podía hacer nada, era el momento en que su hija ahora necesitaba más que nunca a su padre.

 ******Mientras tanto en la pradera de Termina******

Un hombre cruzaba la pradera que dividía la Tribu Garo con el Reino De Ikana. Ese hombre estaba huyendo. En la cara de aquel asesino dibujaba una alegría al ver la cara de aquella mujer y sus hijos que el mato, sintiéndose satisfecho.

-¿Y ahora como te sientes David al saber que Roció ya no está con nadie?, dime.

* * *

 **Quince años atrás.**

-¿Que le vez a el?, dime.- Dijo el otro joven agresivo, enojado al ver como Roció prefería mas al otro joven.

Rocio para, pero sin voltear responde.- Lo que tú nunca serás.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente después de eso.**

David y Rocio ya salían juntos como novios. La pareja caminaba en el mercado. Pero para su desgracia se encontraron con aquel muchacho que había agredido a David.

-Roció aun sigues con ese bueno para nada.- Dijo aquel joven, burlándose a la vez de David.

Ese muchacho se acercaba mas y mas asía Roció queriéndola besar forzosamente, David al ver eso iba a interponerse, pero Roció aprieta mas la mano de su amado y lo jala haciendo que ambos retrocedan.

-¿Tu no cambias verdad Héctor?- Dijo Rocío enojada al terminar de retroceder.

-Vamos, no sé por qué lo prefieres a él, en lugar de a mí.

-Todavía tienes el descaro de decírmelo de nuevo.

-Jejeje.- Héctor se acerca otra vez asía Rocío, pero esta vez David se mueve y se pone en medio, protegiendo a su amada.

-Lárgate de aquí David, ella es mucha para ti.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero también es mucha para ti y por mucho mas, tú no eres nada para ella.- Dijo David con valor.

-¡Cállate!

Héctor le da un golpe en la cara a David, pero este no se aparta de Rocío. Héctor vuelve a golpear otra vez y esta vez sí lo mueve, haciendo que se aleje.

-¡David!- La joven mostraba la preocupación asía su amado, pero cuando se dirigía asía él, Héctor le sujeta el brazo.

-Déjalo, mejor vete conmigo, prometo que yo te cuidare y mejor. El que tiene, no te puede dar nada como yo lo haría si te conviertes en mi novia.

Rocío zafa su brazo de la mano de Héctor, después la joven le da una cachetada. Y sin decir nada Rocío va asía David que escurría sangre en uno de sus labios. David el sentir el sabor de su propia sangre se iba a dirigir asía Héctor para golpearlo también, pero al avanzar Rocío lo agarra a espaldas abrazándolo.

-¡Suéltame!- Dijo David molesto.

-No lo hare. Tranquilízate por favor.- Dijo Rocío sin soltarlo.

-Qué vergüenza das David, hasta Rocio te tiene que defender.- Dijo Héctor que se burlaba.

-No lo hagas, por favor, entiendo tu enojo, solo hazlo por mí.

Las palabras de Rocío tuvieron efecto asía David que se empezaba a tranquilizar, por su amada.

-Lo que tú digas.- Dijo David desanimado.

Rocío lo suelta y se pone a su lado.- Muchas gracias.

Héctor solo veía esa escena, lo asía enojar más.

-No eres un verdadero hombre.- Dijo Héctor.

Pero esta vez Héctor no hiso enojar a David.

-¿Y crees tú que por que yo lo detenga y me preocupe por él no lo hace hombre?, ¿Crees que tu siendo como eres puedes conquistarme?- Esta vez dijo Rocío.

-Vamos como dije el que te puede dar, yo soy mucho mejor que en todo aspecto. Y tú no eres como las demás, eres muy hermosa, tan solo me enoja que él te tenga y no te sepa apreciar.

-Eso a mí no me importa, tal vez lo tengas todo, pero en el fondo estas podrido. Aparte el me aprecia mucho más de lo que crees. Tu solo eres de una familia de rateros que son buscados de la Tierra de los Garo, ¿Crees que no lo sabemos?, ¿Crees que por tener más riquezas y porque todas las chicas bobas se enamoran de ti te hacen mejor que él?, pues qué pena, David tiene razón tú no eres nada para mí y David es mucho y todo para mí.

La pareja se aleja de aquel pobre infeliz que se quedo callado. Lo peor para él es que todo era cierto y mas lo hiso enojar viéndolos después como Rocío le secaba la sangre a David y como ellos después se besaban.

* * *

 **Un dia antes del asesinato.**

Los años transcurrieron. Héctor no tenía a nadie con quien estar, estaba en el mercado solo. Al final todos se enteraron quien era en realidad, un estafador y un ladrón infeliz, que tenía que robar atravez de palabras o asaltando para sobrevivir, sin trabajar humildemente como debió ser, pero el escogió su camino.

Pero lo que más le hacía enojar a Héctor es que cada vez que veía a David y a Rocío durante los años, siendo felices entre ellos y el no, como el no tuvo el amor de aquella chica que lo atraía.

Pero Héctor ya no veía a Rocío con ojos de amor, si no con odio y envidia, también a David. Viendo que a pesar que el tenia todo, el estaba solo y ellos a pesar de que no tenían lujos eran felices. Y la gota que derramo el vaso eran verlos de nuevo que reían, con sus hijos, mientras David cargaba a su hija sobre sus hombros mientras esta reía con él, mientras el pequeño iba sujetando la mano de su madre viendo a su padre, eso también lo asía feliz. A pesar de todo para Héctor era como se lo restregaran en la cara.

* * *

 **Horas antes del asesinato**

Fue por eso que los asesino, viendo la cara de Rocío espantada al ver a alguien adentro de su casa y a sus hijos que se habían levantado, viendo con cara de terror como su madre era asesinada, como el pequeño trato de ayudar a su madre, y Héctor burlándose pateándole su rostro, para después asesinarlo también. Y la pequeña que trataba de correr para esconderse, para solo después tratar de asesinarla dándole una puñalada.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Mientras el asesino caminaba en la pradera, avanzando con una mirada seria, nada mas pensando en lo que haría después. Pero para su desgracia iba a hacer visitado, el asesino alza su mirada al ser apuntado por un rayo de luz, como si fuera un sol.

-Qué raro, se supone que la luna no tiene que salir.- El asesino miraba la luna.

Héctor seguía viendo la luna, mientras él se preguntaba. Pero al bajar su mirada, vio algo indescriptible, alguien había aparecido. Si Héctor era un monstruo, la persona que había bajado desde la luna era mucho peor que el.

-¡Tú, tu, tu!

El Héctor quedo atónito con la vista un poco alzada al ver a su Dios en persona y sin dudarlo se humilla, arrodillándose completamente y bajando. Era tal y como se lo había dicho y leído en las escrituras. Oni había bajado desde los cielos para castigar al asesino, tenía su mirada fría que expresaba seriedad sin misericordiosa.

-¡Dios De La luna!- El asesino se quedo en shock.

El Dios sin perder tiempo dice -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto el Dios hiendo al grano.

Héctor se queda callado pero después responde con miedo en su voz y aun en el suelo responde.- ¿No se a que se refiere mi todo poderoso Dios Oni?

-¿Dime, sabes con quien estás hablando, verdad?, Tu bien sabes que los Dioses podemos ver todo lo que pasa en nuestra tierra, no te sirve de nada que intentes ocultarme las cosas. Yo lo sé todo y se todo de ti y tú no eres nada, tu eres una creación mía, que eso te quede claro.- Oni se mostraba serio y frio mostrando su enojo ante la falta de respeto por aquella persona.

-Si mi Dios. -El asesino ya no dice nada y empieza a llorar, tenía miedo pues sabía que su Dios tenía la fama de ser la Fiera Deidad, el presentía lo peor.

-¿Por qué lloras, dime?- Oni ve el comportamiento de su creación, mientras veia de forma fría mientras una leve sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.- ¿Tienes miedo de que yo te mate?

Héctor tenía tanto miedo, se podía como temblaba, como si de un niño se tratase. No podía hablar.

-No te preocupes, no te matare.

La persona alza la mirada, quedándose en shock, por lo que las palabras de su Dios.

-Mu… mu… muchas gracias mi todo poderoso Oni.- Hector lo vuelve a alabar y se humilla de nuevo.

-Pero…

Al terminar las palabras el silencio se hace dejando solo el viento que hablara.

-Quiero que sientas el dolor de ese pobre hombre y yo personalmente te lo daré. En todo el tiempo que he visto a asesinos y criminales, ellos roban y dejan a sus víctimas en paz o simplemente los matan ya sean por diferentes razones, algo que tengan que ver sus víctimas o simplemente los matan y dejan sus cuerpos en paz. Pero tú eres el que más me ha llamado mi atención, tú mataste a aquella familia de una forma cruel, fría y sanguinaria. Digna de ser de un demonio y todo simplemente por envidia, porque esa familia era muy feliz y tu, un pobre miserable que solo se preocupa y ve por su ser, robando, matando y simplemente por querer ser como los demás, ya sea teniendo sus posiciones y tener sus riquezas. Esa familia te dejo en claro que no bastaba de ser rico para ser feliz.

Oni se agacha y le toca la cabeza a Héctor.

-¡Por favor deme otra oportunidad, se lo ruego!- El asesino suplicaba.

-Sabes muy bien que no soy un Dios compasivo. Aparte ya tuve mucha compasión de tan solo dejarte vivir. Simplemente…

El Dios transforma a ese hombre. Lo deforma, su cara era casi la de un demonio.

-Te daré una apariencia digna a tu ser. Las personas que te vean te tendrán miedo, no te podrás a acercar a ellos ya que tendrán miedo al verte. Un demonio sin compasión que asesina por envidia eso es lo que eres. Tendrás suerte si alguien se te acerca y confía en ti.

Héctor voltea a un charco y ve su reflejo en el agua.

-¡No por favor eso no!- Héctor le rogaba y se ponía a los pies de su Dios.

-Está bien, lo quitare.

La cara de Hector expresaba alegría, se le dibujaba una sonrisa al escuchar eso, pero con su nueva apariencia era algo maliciosa, veía a su Dios directo a sus ojos.

-En cuanto a aquel padre de esa familia que tú asesinaste te perdone.- Esa fue la condición de Oni.

-¡¿Qué?!- El asesino se quedo viendo a su Dios, el no podía hacer nada ante eso, pero cuando Héctor cerro sus ojos solo por un segundo vio que la Fiera Deidad se había ido.

El asesino se para y al hacerlo de nuevo alza su mirada, solo para ver que la luna había desaparecido. Héctor al ver sus manos vio que una tenia uñas largas negras, algo esquelética era un poco mas grande. Un ojo lo tenía rojo con el fondo negro.

-¡POR FAVOR DIOS ONI, NO ME DEJE ASÍ!

El asesino le gritaba a su Dios, pero este lo abandono. Oni al regresar a la Luna.

-Vamos a ver cómo te va.- Oni se dispuso a ver mientras una sonrisa de malévola que dibujaba su rostro, iba a disfrutar al ver a Héctor sufrir.

El tiempo paso, Héctor ahora tenía que seguir su vida y mientras lo hacía era discriminado por su apariencia ante las demás personas, cuando llego a la tierra de los Garo, nadie lo reconocía, ni su familia que le costó trabajo creerlo, pero también cuando Héctor les conto su historia sobre el Dios que le hiso esto, al principio no lo creyeron puesto que decía que su Dios había bajado solo por él, pero al enterar se de lo que sucedió en la tierra de Ikana y más aun que se confirmo, le creyeron y al hacerlo lo echaron de su casa por matar a aquella familia.

-Tú nunca será bienvenido a esta casa si el Dios De La Luna te castigo, no podemos seguir interponiéndonos en su sabia decisión, nos das pena. Ni tu padres eran así, robaban para que tu no vivieras en sus mismos pasos dándote lujos y ese fue su error, que vergüenza nos das, ¡Lárgate!, lo único que podemos hacer por ti es no delatarte, con aquel pobre hombre y con tu madre que está muy enferma para aguantarlo.

Héctor sin tener a nadie, divago por días en soledad, mientras algunos niños le aventaban piedras en su rostro. El hombre mitad demonio se dedico en lo mejor que asía y era robar, pero eso ya era más difícil por tratar de ocultar su rostro.

* * *

 **Diez años más tarde**

Los años pasaron y Héctor ya no podía robar, ya que una vez una familia al ver que se metía a su casa, habían lanzado sus bestias domesticas para que lo atacaran, aparte fue herido en un pie por una flecha, eso ya le impedía que ya no pudiera mas seguir robando. Cuando el hombre mitad demonio buscaba trabajo, nadie lo aceptaba ya que espantaba a sus clientes, aparte habían oído rumores sobre un ladrón con cara monstruosa.

Pero ahora el hombre mitad demonio tenía que mendigar para sobrevivir, mientras era discriminado por los demás, por su apariencia, el hombre llego a un punto máximo de depresión a tal grado que decidió acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero Oni no lo dejaba, el Dios quería seguir viendo al hombre sufrir.

Pero un día algo perseguiría a Héctor. Un día el hombre mitad demonio estaba mendigando, mientras recibía insultos de unos niños, sin darse cuenta alguien lo estaba viendo.

-Mira aquí está el monstruo. ¡Vete de aquí monstruo!

Un niño arroja una piedra al hombre, pero a pesar del dolor que sintió, Hector lo ignora ya estaba acostumbrado, tenía la vista asía abajo.

-¡Hey!- una voz de una joven interrumpe.- Déjenlo en paz a ustedes no les gustaría que los trataran así.

Los niños se quedan callados, pero al ver a la joven la obedecen y se retiran, embabobados. La joven se le queda viendo al pobre hombre.

-Tome esto.- La joven se acerca y le deja una pieza de pan y una fruta a Héctor, este al ver se quedo desconcertado.

-¿No me temes niña?- Pregunto Héctor, con una voz rasposa.

-¿Por qué te debería de temer?- Pregunto la joven con un poco de duda en la voz.

-¿No sabes quién soy?, ¿No sabes porque me temen?

-No sé el por qué te temen. Yo no te tengo miedo, te veo aquí diario sin hacer nada.

El hombre mitad demonio alza su mirada y ve a la joven.

-¿Ahora me temes?- Pregunto Hector mirando a la joven.

La joven saca una leve carcajada.- No te temo, eso es solo apariencia. Hay peores personas a la que verdad hay que temer y no por la apariencia… Un ejemplo nuestro Dios.

Héctor se le quedo viendo a la joven y al verla le trae recuerdos. La joven era de quince años, de altura casi media, tenía una tez clara y unos ojos color miel, un poco oscuros. Héctor al ver a la joven se queda en shock, esa joven le recordaba a alguien.

-Unas personas me enseñaron que nunca tenía que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

-¡Carla!- Otra voz interrumpe, llamando a la joven.

-Ya voy.- Dijo la joven que voltea y ve a su padre.- Bueno ya me tengo que tengo que ir hasta luego.

-¡Espera!- Dijo el monstruo, Clara voltea a verlo.- Muchas gracias.

-Mph.- Carla da una sonrisa.- No fue nada, hasta luego.

Héctor se le queda viendo a la joven que se iba. Héctor de nuevo veía a Rocío en persona, solamente que la única diferencia era el color del cabello, el cabello de Carla era castaño, como el de su padre. Después Héctor ve al padre y ese era David, lo veía después de tantos años.

-No te vuelvas a desaparecer así entendido.- Dijo David regañando a su hija.

-Por favor, solamente me fui unos segundos, Tú siempre me vigilas y casi no me dejas sola.- Dijo Carla molesta.

-Tengo razón ahorita estabas con ese tipo, no sabes que es lo que él quiere.

-Vamos no seas exagerado. Tú antes me decías que nunca juzgara a alguien por su apariencia, también me lo decía mi madre.

-Te comportas igual que ella, pero entiende que lo hago también por tu bien.

-No te culpo, pero también tengo derecho a ser libre, no tiene sentido la vida si vivo con miedo.

El padre suspira, fue derrotado por su hija.- Creo que tienes razón.

Héctor solo los veía, pero esta vez no tenia odio en su corazón, tampoco envidia, ahora solo tenía tristeza, por que se empezaba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho. Le daba rabia su ser, al saber que separo a una buena familia, mientras imágenes horrorosas le llegan a su cabeza, como Rocio le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, como su hijo lo trato de detener y como Carla cuando era pequeña gritaba de terror, lo empezó a comprender pero ya más tarde. El ladrón empezó a llorar se sentía destrozado. Una vez que Héctor se retiraba mientras sollozaba asía un callejón oscuro, donde vivía.

-Veo que ya has entendido, ¿Ya sabes que se siente?

Oni estaba en aquel callejón, solo se podía ver su silueta y nada mas remarcaba sus marcas faciales y sus ojos blancos.

-¡Di, Di, Di, Dios De La Luna!- Hector se quedo en shock. Acto seguido se arrodilla al verlo.

-¿Sabes que se siente cuando tu familia te deja, sabes lo que se siente cuando las personas te discriminan, sabes que es lo que se siente que te odien?- Pregunto el Dios.

El asesino solo asiente viendo arrodillado a su Dios.

-Puedo sentir tu dolor hijo mío y todo lo que has pasado.

-¿Por qué somos así?- Pregunto Héctor mientras lloraba.

-Eso no lo sé. Ustedes al principio salen a mi imagen, pero después son corrompidos por el tiempo, ustedes escogen sus caminos, no yo. Yo solo bajo para poner orden y tú rompiste ese orden.

-Lo entiendo. Rocío y su hijo no merecían ser asesinadados, ella era una maravillosa persona, aun la recuerdo, yo nada mas la veía por apariencia, David nunca lo hiso. Ya entiendo su castigo asía mi.

-Solo eso quería oir.

Oni se acerca y le toca la cabeza a Héctor y lo transforma dándole su forma original.

Héctor al ver cómo era en un espejo se queda en shock, se toca su cara ve su manos y volvió hacer el mismo.

-¿Por, por, porque lo hiso?- Pregunto Héctor desconcertado y confundido.

-Yo no lo hice, fue el destino y también Carla la hija de Rocío.

El hombre se queda desconcertado ante el hecho.

-Ella siempre reza por ti, siempre reza que nada malo te pase y yo como Dios me encargo de esas peticiones puras de corazón, solo que esta vez tenía que esperar, quería que sufrieras y por mi seguirías sufriendo hasta la muerte.

-Pe, pe, pero no es justificación para usted y lo sé porque usted no es compasivo.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Pero esta vez Carla te la dio, ya que ella te perdono. Ahora cumple con tu parte, ya sabes cuál es.

El Dios se desvanece por completo.

Después de eso Héctor fue a confrontar sus problemas declarándose como el asesino que había matado a la familia de David, hiendo personalmente a la casa de David. Obviamente tanto el padre como la hija no lo tomaron nada bien. Esto produjo una confrontación en la cual había golpes que David de nuevo le invadía la rabia que sentía ese día, David se abalanzo sobre Héctor y lo golpeo sin parar, Héctor no se defendía ya no le importaba si lo mataban o no, pero sorprendentemente para él la única que lo había perdonado era Carla que detuvo a su padre, a pesar de todo lo que Héctor le había hecho, pero Héctor había entendido lo que su Dios quiso decir, que la hija de Rocío lo había perdonado. El asesino aun inconforme, sintiendo como la culpa lo dominaba y se lo comía, se entrego para su castigo, que era la muerte. Carla trato de impedirlo lo más que se pudiera para que no se entregara, a pesar de todo Carla entendió el sufrimiento y castigo que tuvo después del asesinato, pero al final no pudo. Fue una gran tristeza para la joven al ver a ese hombre que respeto, porque siempre y más ahora que supo la historia de que él era aquel monstruo que mendigaba en el mercado maldecido por su Dios. Oni vio todo y ya no tenía más dudas sobre sus creaciones, se sintió orgulloso de aquel asesino por confrontar sus errores, Oni solo lo impulso para hacerlo.

Desde aquel día en que Héctor había asesinado a la familia de David cambio algo en Oni. La compasión había vuelto en la Fiera Deidad, el la había perdido hace millones de años. El Dios lo recupero al ver a sus creaciones y se dio cuenta que era lo que veían las demás Deidades es estas. Era la belleza que suelen representar, pero también el horror que pueden lograr traer y todo atreves de sus acciones y pensamientos en los cuales Oni hiso un movimiento. El Dios quiso saber más sobre sus creaciones, para él era algo nuevo y para saber que se siente hiso un enlace.

Las creaciones siempre han sido una parte para los Dioses ya que estos las crean, pero antes los Dioses y las creaciones asían un enlace como uno solo, el Dios podía saber que los pensamientos de sus creaciones y estos atravez de los rezos podía llamarlos. Pero debido a las Guerras Divinas pasadas eso ya no se podía hacer, los Dioses optaron otra opción de ver a sus creaciones, pero a la vez no podían saber todo de estas. Pero Oni lo retomo convirtiéndose en uno solo con su gente, la Fiera Deidad se convirtió en un Dios omnipresente como lo eran sus antecesores. Sabiendo que piensan cada uno de sus hijos.

-Lamentablemente esto aun no acaba no tengo nunca que bajar la guardia.

Pero no todo es paz y eso Oni lo sabe siempre tendrá enemigos, a lo cual la Fiera Deidad nunca baja la guardia y siempre está en su luna vigilando a sus creaciones.

* * *

 **Esta vez si me dedique hacer un capitulo largo, lo iba a publicar antes, pero mejor decidí esperar a ver que ocurría. Le puse un poco de romance a este capitulo y quise hacer una tragedia, hice una pareja que no sea siempre Zelink (De en vez en cuando es bueno romper la rutina). Quise hacer a Oni como un Dios omnipresente, como saben todo empezó como una teoría que publique en mi primer fic, obviamente invente algunas cosas como el árbol del inicio que no tienen nada que ver, solamente para hacer una historia un poco más interesante.**

 **Bueno creo que eso ya es todo me despido, cuídense y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Evangelio

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir al respecto por ahorita así que aquí esta otro capitulo jajajaja XD.**

* * *

 **Evangelio**

 **Miles de años después**

La tierra con el tiempo se fue adaptando en la forma de vida sin retroceder, La Fiera Deidad ya no intervino más en su tierra después de aquel incidente. El Dios se había convertido en un Dios omnipresente, todo veía y sentía como uno solo. A La vez las creaciones de Oni lo fueron cambiando, le habían devuelto la compasión que no tenía desde que era un niño, pero eso no lo cambiaba mucho, seguía siendo un Dios frio, de carácter, nunca se confiaba, aparte no tenía tanta compasión, solamente muy poca, para el ya era tarde y para las demás Deidades, el siempre les guardaba rencor a todos aquellos, ya que aun después de la Guerra Divina aun lo querían muerto. Pero al menos Oni ya conocía la tranquilidad que le invadía su ser, una satisfacción, pero para el era momentánea.

-(Suspiro), Nuca pensé que la paz fuera tan aburrida.- Decía Oni sentado meditando en medio de su hermoso edén, sus ojos los tenia cerrados. Mientras el oía miles de voces dentro de su cabeza en forma de susurros, mientras le recorría miles de recuerdos que pasaban rápidamente, imágenes. Todo recuerdo, todo sentimiento pasaba por la Fiera Deidad a lo largo del tiempo.

Pero después el Dios los abre y da otro suspiro. La Fiera Deidad era también un Dios guerrero, a pesar de que seguía viendo su mundo, el se aburría de hacerlo, nadie rompía el orden como lo había hecho Héctor. El Dios algunas veces se iba de su Luna para ver las tierras de su inframundo, pero el ya había matado a todos los demonios que se encontraban ahí. Oni se entrenaba siglos para no bajar o incrementar su condición, pero aun así era insuficiente para él.

-Supongo que eso significa ser un Dios. Creo que nadie pisara esta tierra por un buen rato.- Decía el Dios pisando el inframundo de su dimensión, mientras las ardientes llamas daban el calor infernal, mientras el sonido de lamentos de creaciones malvadas pasaban por ahí sufriendo eternamente ante un lago de lava, en una eterna noche que era iluminada por las llamas.

La Fiera Deidad vuelve a su luna y una vez que la pisa se pone bajo su árbol y entierra su espada a un lado.

-Ya tiene decenas de miles de años que no duermo, creo que dormiré un poco eso es lo único que puedo hacer.

La Fiera Deidad mueve un poco sus brazos en forma circular, después el Dios se recuesta y recarga su cabeza sobre el tronco de su árbol y cierra poco a poco sus ojos, mientras las voces se escuchaban en su cabeza. Mientras los recuerdos y sentimientos de miles de personas pasaban por él.

 *******Mientras tanto en Termina*******

Las creaciones de aquella Deidad estaban tranquilas, mientras también sus cuatro guardianes cuidaban la tierra por él. Los habitantes hacían lo cotidiano. El Reino Ikana expandía sus tierras, mientras la Tribu Garo lo asía también. En el fondo los Garo siempre tenían envidia del Reino Ikana ya que ellos tenían una vida más sedentaria y por eso no se podían quedar atrás, a pesar de todo lo que ellos han pasado juntos.

Ambos expandían sus territorios, pero siempre dejaban libre la tierra del Árbol Del Inicio y la Pradera De Termina, ese último era un punto medio, aparte ahí se encontraba algo.

Mientras las horas pasaban en aquella tierra, mientras el atardecer venía haciendo que el astro rey se ocultara, dejando que viniera su contraparte blanca, también venia algo iba a visitar la tierra de la Fiera Deidad, algo que no debía pasar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo una persona que estaba en aquel campo de puro pasto.

Pero aquella persona no estaba sola, un grupo salía de una cueva y por lo que se veía algo grande, como una aldea.

-Nunca había visto algo así, no está en el mapa.- Dijo esa misma persona al ver detenidamente a sus alrededores.

Las personas aun salían sin parar.

-Que es esto, no se parece a nuestra tierra.

El grupo de personas salió y estos se veían diferentes, todos tenían orejas puntiagudas y todos tenían los ojos rojos, pero lo que más destacaba de aquel grupo de personas es que en sus ropajes tenían un ojo rojo, del ojo escurría lo que se podía decir que una lagrima y sobre el estaban tres picos que caracteriza su pestaña. Esa gente, esa tribu no eran de aquí, eran de otra parte.

-Mira allá.- Dijo una de aquellas personas a aquel que estaba a cargo.

La tribu miro un castillo, mientras otro grupo que venía de exploración también vio otra tribu desde lejos, pero por lo mientras se dispusieron a quedarse donde estaban.

El anochecer llega, mientras aquella tribu se dispone a descansar, mientras ellos acampan y platicaban, mientras otros asían guardia en la Pradera De Termina.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

La extraña tribu se dispuso a dividirse en tres grupos y se fueron a partes distintas para buscar provisiones y explorar esa tierra. Mientras el astro rey daba la luz del alba, que salía de un crepúsculo para dar sus rayos. Mientras la tribu se mueve a al pasar el tiempo.

 *******Mientras tanto en Ikana*******

La gente de aquella tribu había llegado, mientras estos veían las magnificas arquitecturas de dicho reino que estaba muy organizado en aquellas tierras de donde pisaban, llamaban mucho la atención ya que era un grupo bastante grande, algunos habitantes del reino se inquietaban con su presencia, ya que se podían ver temibles. Mientras la gente de aquella tribu compraba sus provisiones, por suerte para ellos usaban la misma moneda.

 *******Mientras en los dominios Garo*******

La gente de aquella tribu había llegado a aquella tierra, también llamo mucho la atención y cuando la pisaron sintieron una gran tensión, los garo tenían una forma de vivir más primitiva, que sus vecinos, ellos vivían en cuevas, para aquella tribu les recordaron unos seres robustos que vivían en la tierra donde ellos provenían, mientras veían a dicha Tribu guerrera entrenando con sus cuchillas, la forma de pelear era más salvaje que la de ellos, los Garo los veían. Ambas tribus eran guerreros de las sombras, solamente los Garo se les quedaban viendo sin bajar la guardia lo mismo asía aquella tribu, era una confrontación de miradas mientras exploraban aquellas tierras y a la hora de llegar a una tienda.

-¿Qué buscan?- Dijo el dueño garo de aquella tienda, con una voz seria ante aquellos que vinieron a su puesto. El Garo era diferente ante los demás, la diferencia de él es que llevaba su túnica morada en mejor estado, como si estuviera bien conservada y una máscara dorada.

-Tú eres el líder no es así.- Pregunto la persona que estaba a cargo de aquel grupo. La persona tenía un cabello rubio, mientras su tez era clara, pero se veía oscura debido a la tierra que había soportado atreves de vientos salvajes, su boca y nariz eran cubiertos por una bufanda de color azul, mientras la persona veía directamente a los ojos amarillos del garo.

-Solamente exploramos esta tierra.- Dijo la persona de la otra tribu de la misma forma que el garo.- Pero aprovechando que estamos aquí te compraremos algo.- la persona pide frutas y víveres

-Jejeje, explorar. No están aquí para invadir.- Dijo aquel garo aun con ese tono, fingiendo sínicamente una carcajada y sus palabras de una forma más dura, mientras atendía a su cliente y preparaba sus cosas.

-No, no estamos aquí por eso.- Dijo esa persona, también de la misma forma que el garo, solamente que un poco más molesto por eso, pero en forma discreta.

-Espero que sea cierto, por que miren que tierra pisan.

Y en efecto la tribu extraña veía a unos Garo que los vigilaban, mientras otros estaba algunos metros de ellos tenían sus cuchillas afuera, pero les estaban sacando filo y algunos lo chocaban entre sí, la tribu también preparaban las armas, pero sabían que no podían confrontar aquella gente, no aun.

-Aquí es la tierra de los Garo, una tribu guerrera y no es por presumir pero es la más sanguinaria de todas.

-Ya veo.- Dijo esa persona mirando discretamente sus alrededores, con el rabillo de sus ojos.- Pero también nosotros somos una tribu guerrera.

-Si eso lo podemos ver, se ven algo temibles.- El garo le da a la persona lo que pidió.- Puedo ver que ustedes no son de por aquí.

-Eso es cierto, de hecho hemos pisado todas las partes que hiso la Diosa Del Poder, pero esta es muy diferente, no está en el mapa.- La persona saca un saco de rupias y se la da aquel hombre.

Pero el garo se quedo algo desconcertado al oír aquella Deidad que menciono la persona, pero no decide poner mucha atención a eso. El garo agarra el saco y destapa y en efecto si tenía dinero, pero las rupias eran diferentes, tenían un corte diferente, no era normal ver esa clase de rupias, las de ellos eran un poco mas cuadradas y las de aquella tribu eran hexagonales.

-Si puedo ver que no son de aquí, por suerte esto se puede arreglar.- Dijo el garo mientras observaba y recibía las rupias.- Perdóname, pero sé que no me incumbe preguntarle, ¿Pero quiénes son y de donde vienen?- Pregunto despertando una curiosidad.

Esa persona sonríe levemente.- Mph, Esta bien, pero a cambio tu también me dirás información.- Esa fue la condición.

El Garo se le queda viendo pero también suelta una leve sonrisa que no se veía por la capucha y la máscara.- Todo depende de lo que me preguntes.

-Te juro que las preguntas no te incomodaran.- Dijo aquella persona.- Nosotros somos la Tribu Sheikah.

-¿Tribu Sheikah, ehh?, no me suena ese nombre. Pero aun no contestas mi segunda pregunta.- El garo estaba inconforme.

-Me toca a mi sabes, es bueno preguntar una pregunta a la vez.- Dijo el sheikah.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Dijo el garo accediendo ante las condiciones que ambas personas pusieron.

-¿Qué clase de tierra es esta?

-Ya veo, pero no me sorprende tu pregunta, sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso en primer lugar, la contestare con mucho gusto. Esta es la tierra de Termina, y la parte en la que tú y tu gente están pisando son los dominios de la Tribu Garo.

-¿Termina?- Dijo aquel hombre que en el fondo estaba desconcertado.- Contestare tu otra pregunta. Nosotros venimos desde una tierra muy lejana, pero lamentablemente y no por ser grosero contigo u ocultarte información, pero nuestra tierra aun no tiene un nombre.

Pero el Garo si se molesto un poco por eso.- Pero aun sin abusar de tu confianza, te quiero avisar que es mi turno. ¿Qué es aquel castillo que se ve desde lejos?- Pregunto el sheikah.

-Veo que ustedes si están muy perdidos jajajaja.- Rio un poco el garo burlándose.- Esta bien lo diré, todo de una vez, porque tú me preguntas nada mas lo básico y no sirve si te lo oculto por que tarde o temprano lo sabrás. Aquel castillo es la tierra del Reino Ikana, nuestros vecinos, compartimos la tierra que nos dio el todo poderoso Dios De La Luna.

Pero ahora el sheikah, estaba desconcertado por aquella Deidad.- Tenemos costumbres y Deidades diferentes. Pero es mejor no hablar por ello por nuestro bien, podrías mejor seguir.

-No hay mucho que decir sobre Termina. Pero como me caes bien te diré algo más que debes saber. Nunca vayas a aquel árbol que está ahí.- El Garo señala el Árbol Del Inicio que se podía ver.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el sheikah, confundido por el árbol y desconcertado por algo.

-Ese árbol lo hiso nuestro Dios, está prohibido ir ahí, no podemos ni comer el fruto al menos de extrema necesidad. Pero si te atreves a ir… jejeje, creo que será interesante pelear contra otra tribu guerrera, se ven que son unos buenos guerreros, unos buenos contrincantes.

El sheikah, se queda espantado, por que habían mandado a un grupo asía aquella dirección, por las provisiones, ellos vieron el árbol y lo consideraron perfecto ir a esa tierra para encontrar frutos, pero aun así el sheikah lo disimula.

-Bueno yo ya no tengo más preguntas que hacer, gracias por la información, hasta luego.- Se despidió cortésmente el sheikah.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo el garo de forma seria.

Pero una vez que se va la Tribu Sheikah del la tierra de los Garo.

-No bajen la guardia ante esa tribu.- Dijo El Maestro Garo que era aquel dueño de aquella tienda.- Creo que el Reino Ikana a de estar igual, se ven que no son pocos, ve y dile al Rey De Ikana que manden más hombres al árbol, por si las moscas, espero que sepan leer las escrituras de la muralla. Tienen otras costumbres y es bueno también proteger las nuestras.

 *******Mientras tanto a las afueras de las tierras de los Garo*******

-Es mejor irnos de esta tierra, pero hay que esperar a los demás, solo espero que no haya problemas después.- Dijo aquel sheikah.

 *******Mientras tanto en otra parte de Termina*******

El tercer grupo eventualmente se encontraron con el árbol y una vez que lo hicieron se encontraron con la muralla que separa aquella tierra.

-¿Qué clase de escritura es esta?

Había una escritura en aquella muralla pero tenía una letra jamás antes vista para la Tribu Sheikah. Pero la muralla tenia dibujos marcados y estos representaban la creación de Termina. Un dibujo que representa un Dios con marcas faciales en su rostro y unos ojos sin pupilas que creó una semilla que entierra al suelo, después el creo a las personas. En Otra parte de la muralla a lado de aquel dibujo había otra escritura y con este otro dibujo en representación de la luna y las estrellas, la luna estaba en medio y en medio de la luna estaba el Dios, en la parte donde representaba la tierra estaban la representación de los cuatro guardianes, después las creaciones.

Y así contaban la historia de las creaciones de aquel Dios, como fue el inicio, como estaban en guerra, una guerra entre la Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana, que ellos peleaban por el control de Termina, hasta que la pelea la iban a discutir en aquel Árbol, pero fue impedido por una representación de el Dios que descendió de la luna y paro la guerra, después de aquello muestra una representación, una propuesta de paz puesta por ambos bandos y otro dibujo que representa la construcción de aquella muralla.

-¿Qué clase de blasfemia es esta?

La Tribu Sheikah si entendió los dibujos y no lo tomaron nada bien.

-Las Diosas creadoras son Din, Farore y Nayru. No esté Dios falso y de seguro que ellas crearon este árbol.

Los sheikah no se iban a meter aquel territorio, pero…

-¿Cómo te atreves a ofender así a nuestra Deidad patrona?, y que osadía tienes en juzgar que tus Diosas falsas crearon esta tierra.

Un grupo de Garo apareció al frente de los Sheikah.

-No tienen derecho de venir a este lugar sagrado del Todo Poderoso Oni, Dios De La Luna. Así que ¡Largo!- Dijo el Garo a cargo enojado al oir como le faltaban el respeto a su Dios.

-Tu Dios es el falso, ustedes no conocen la historia verdadera.- Dijo aquel sheikah, que ofendió al Dios.

-Que historia, sus estúpidas Diosas no fueron las que crearon Termina, fue nuestro Dios hasta nos visito hace milenios y el nos dejo este maravilloso regalo que es este árbol. Como está marcada en la muralla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de tus creadoras?- En la cara Del Sheikah, se veia la indignación al oír eso.

-¿Que creadoras?, mi creador es este Dios.- Dijo El Garo con orgullo señalando el dibujo de su Dios.

Ambos bandos se preparaban discretamente para una confrontación sin bajar la vista uno del otro. Pero otro grupo aparece de caballeros que montaban sus caballos, se podía ver el signo del Reino Ikana, en sus armaduras.- ¿Estas son las personas que están en nuestra tierra?- Pregunto uno de ellos al llegar.

-Hasta que veo alguien decente.- Pensó el Sheikah viendo al tipo.

-Por favor compañeros, les pido cordialmente que se retiren de este lugar. Este lugar es sagrado hecho por nuestro Dios.

Ese pensamiento fue borrado.

-Como pueden decir que es de su Dios. ¿Que acaso no conocen a las Diosas De Oro?- Dijo el sheikah serio, pero expresando enojo y molestia aun con el señor que le contesto.

-La verdad no nos importan sus creencias, pero por favor les pido que respeten las nuestras.- Dijo el señor molesto, pero aun discreto expresando educación.

La tribu Sheikah, sin querer pelear contra aquella gente, se tranquiliza, porque ellos sabían que habían empezado, aparte no era un buen momento de confrontación, los superaban en número.

-Bueno está bien, nos iremos de este lugar no sin antes decirnos ¿Qué es?- Pregunto el Sheikah.

-Este lugar es Termina y la tierra en la que pisan es la del Árbol Del Inicio hecho por el Dios Oni.

-Dios Oni, Termina… Bueno gracias por la advertencia.

La Tribu Sheikah no tiene más que otra que irse del lugar sin pelear.

-¿Qué clase de tierra es esta?- Pregunto el Sheikah mientras se iba del lugar, estaba molesto.

Llega la hora en que el sol se pone en medio y los tres grupos se reagrupan en la Pradera De Termina y al llegar traen las provisiones para comer en donde estaban, mientras discutían.

-¿Como puede ser que exista una tierra así? Y mas una tierra que se supone que tiene otro Dios.

-Ya tranquilo no paso a mayores.

-Mayores, casi peleamos con aquella tribu de encapuchados por esa discusión.

-Lo mejor es irnos de esta tierra.

-¿Por qué hay que irnos?, no estamos aquí para buscar el cronolito.

-Es verdad, pero es mejor no llamar mucho la atención en estos lugares, se ven que no están muy conformes con nuestra presencia. Aparte ambos bandos ellos tienen sus Deidades y es bueno también no meternos con eso, no por ahora.

-¿Pero por que ellos creen en eso?, es una blasfemia a nuestra Diosas, decir que aquella Deidad llamada Oni hiso toda esta tierra y está a cargo, aparte esos cuatro guardianes gigantes. Simplemente no hay sentido en ello.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada, tampoco podemos decir que aquí crearon las Diosas, solamente ganaríamos más problemas si hablamos con ellos por eso. No nos conviene pelear con ellos, solamente estamos aquí en busca del cronolito y a expandirnos. La Diosa Hylia busca otros lugares para la expansión y nosotros el mineral, este lugar se ve perfecto para ello.

-¿Y cómo?, se ve que ellos también no conocen a Hylia.

-Será poco a poco. ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos enfrentado a traidores que insultan el nombre de las Diosas De Oro y que no aprueban sus reglas?, Siempre peleado a su honor y bajo las ordenes de la Diosa Hylia, pero también se tiene que tener paciencia esta no es como las demás, es todo un país.

-Todo depende, por lo que se está dividida en dos grupos ese Reino llamado Ikana y esa tribu guerrera llamada Garo.

Los sheikah discutían sobre las costumbres de los habitantes de la tierra de Termina, el Reino Ikana, la Tribu Garo. La Tribu Sheikah, también buscaba buenos lugares para expandirse y a diferencia de esto quedaba más cerca de su tierra, pero eso era el portal que dividía los dos mundos.

* * *

 **Al Dia siguiente.**

Parte de la tribu dormía, pero de repente desde muy temprano fueron despertados, interrumpiendo sus sueños por personas, aun el sol no salía, pero se podía ver el cielo azul fuerte, señalando que pronto saldrá. Un grupo de caballeros que fueron a la Pradera De Termina debido a que ya sabían de la extraña tribu que pisaban sus tierras.

-Por favor, les pedimos que despejen este lugar.- Dijo el soldado que estaba a cargo de forma seria.

-¿Por qué nos hemos de marchar de esta tierra?

-Nada más será para este momento. Necesitamos nuestra pradera, aparte es nuestra tierra y ustedes no son de por aquí.

Y en efecto aun venían mas personas tanto del Reino Ikana, como de la tribu Garo y no por vigilar a los Sheikah's, sino venían a despejar el lugar cortaban la hiervan ponían decoraciones para el momento.

La tribu empezó a ver todo lo que hacían aquellas personas y sabían mejor que no las debían de molestar por el momento. Así que se marcharon a otro lugar, pero hubo algo que notaron aquellos hombres de Ikana, al parecer estaban escarbando un poco, y mientras los Sheikah's se movían parecían tener seres metálicos extraños, se veían diferentes, pero solo eran como unos diez.

Pero toda Termina no podía meter mucha atención en aquella tribu, ya que faltaba poco debido al festival que festejaban cada año a partir de que su Deidad patrona había cambiado un poco.

* * *

 **Al anochecer**

Toda la tierra de Termina estaba alegre, toda la noche no era iluminada solo por las estrellas, sino también por la luna que estaba en su más grande, en su cúspide belleza y esplendor, mientras la tierra era también iluminada por luces. Esto se debía al Festival Del Tiempo que llevaban a cada año festejado a los Gigantes por las cosechas, pero no solo a ellos sino también a la Diosa Del Tiempo, en ella también creían y eso era lo común entre los Sheikah's y Termina. Los Sheikah's si estaban entre las multitudes de aquel festival, algunos con sus vestiduras que los caracterizan, otros se camuflajeaban entre la gente con otras que caracterizan la Tribu Garo y los habitantes del Reino Ikana, mientras veían a sus ojos como Termina les festejaba a sus Deidades. En la mente de aquellos guerreros veían como a pesar de que los habitantes de aquella tierra donde ellos pisaban creían en la Deidad que representa el tiempo, no creían en las Deidades Din, Farore y Nayru, habían sido remplazadas por aquella Deidad llamada Oni. Pero a pesar de ello no llaman la atención.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

El Dia del festejo aun seguía mientras todos se reunían en una parte esencial y veían una boda, la cual se llevaba, se decía que si una pareja se casaba el día del festival, la pareja era bendecida por los Dioses Gigantes.

Los sheikah's solamente observaban aprendiendo las costumbres de Termina.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

El Festival Del Tiempo había acabado, una parte de los Sheikah's no fueron al festival se quedaron mas para explorar aquellas tierras, mientras buscaban el mineral que ellos ansiaban encontrar, pero una vez que se reagrupan platicaron sobre las creencias de Termina, y habían robado un libro la cual la decía con exactitud.

El libro contaba sobre la creación de Termina, pero también la historia del Dios Oni, que era temido como la Fiera Deidad, como él había creado la tierra, y también contaba una relación que tenia con la Diosa Del Tiempo, el Dios le pidió a la Diosa que hiciera fluir el tiempo en la tierra de Oni.

Pero los Sheikah's quedaron mas confundidos, no entendían pero una vez que saben lo suficiente de Termina, deciden conquistarla y eso incluía un nuevo evangelio.

* * *

 **Cinco Años después.**

Los años pasaron, los Sheikah no encontraron el mineral que buscaban, pero si la tierra perfecta para su expansión, algo que buscaba la Diosa Hylia, ya que las creaciones de las Diosas De Oro crecían y nada mejor para ellos que una tierra que ya estaba preparada por los habitantes de esta. Los sheikah's se mostraban cada vez más, se podían encontrar más de ellos en toda Termina, fue debido a la propagación de la información con los de su raza.

Pero obviamente los habitantes de Termina no se iban a quedar atrás. Los habitantes de Termina se enteraron de las situaciones de los Sheikah's, se enteraron de que los trataban de evangelizar y conquistar sus tierras.

La alianza de la Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana de nuevo pedía un llamado, las tribus se unían pelear contra aquellos invasores que blasfemaban contras su Deidades.

Una guerra casi comenzaba y esa clase de pensamientos y sentimientos hicieron levantar a alguien.

-(Bostezo), ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

El Dios creador de Termina se levanta de su sueño.

-No han pasado ni siquiera diez años, ¿Porque me levantan esta vez?- Decía el Dios que se paraba enojado, estaba malhumorado.

 *******Mientras tanto en Termina*******

Las nubes grises se acumulaban y con ella rayos se veían en estas, mientras la Tribu Sheikah se acercaba asía la tierra prohibida de Termina, como primera señal del nuevo evangelio, ya habían matado a los guardias que estaban cuidando las murallas de dicho árbol, pero también Termina se defendió contra eso. Una guerra estallo y todo empezó por la Tribu Sheikah, que tiro las murallas del Árbol Del Inicio, donde se supone que tiene la representación de la creación de Termina. Mientras se acercaban a aquel árbol, Termina los intercepto para la confrontación, Termina ya estaba adentro de las tierras de su sagrado árbol.

-¡Largo de esta tierra sagrada!- Decía el Maestro Garo, esta vez liderando a toda Termina.

-¡Porque nos hemos de ir de esta tierra. Ríndanse y prometemos dejar en paz sus ciudades!

-¡¿A cambio de qué?, Evangelizarnos con sus Diosas falsas!

-¡Ustedes no saben, ustedes son hijos de Farore, y la tierra fue creada por Din, y sus conocimientos fue gracias a Nayru!

-¡Que va. Nosotros somos creaciones de Oni y esta tierra la hiso con sus manos y la dividió con su sagrada espada, y con su fiereza puso el orden, y el creo la vegetación gracias a este árbol!

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos.- Se dijo el líder Sheikah, desde sus adentros.- ¡Debemos quemar ese árbol pagano, es una falta de respeto asía Farore!

-¡No quemaran este árbol, tendrán que pasar por todos nosotros para ello. Ríndanse y lárguense, los superamos en número!

-¡Creen que somos así, ahorita viene más gente solamente la estamos esperando!

Termina se espanta al oír eso, pero.- ¡No importa los estaremos esperando somos hijos del Dios Guerrero, el todo poderoso Oni, Fiera Deidad somos a su imagen y semejanza y nosotros Tribu Guerrera Garo y el Reino Ikana que representa la fiereza y su sabiduría en batalla será un honor darle atributo al apodo de Oni!

Los gritos se escuchaban y hacían retumbar la tierra. Los pasos y gritos hacen resonar a Termina como un gran trueno. Pero apenas y ambos bandos se acercaban un poco solo para ser recibidos por una Deidad.

 **¡DETÉNGANSE!**

Un grito se escucha y la persona quien grito apareció de repente haciendo parar a ambos bandos. Una Diosa apareció de la nada que descendía sobre una ave grande de color rojo y al hacerlo dejo ver su majestuosidad y belleza, su cuerpo era cubierto por un gran vestido blanco, mientras descendía veía el paisaje con unos zafiros, ojos hermosos con pupilas azules, mientras su cabello dorado lacio se agitaba con el aire, Los Sheikah's al verla se arrodillan.

-¡Diosa Blanca!

La Diosa Hylia apareció, pero lo hiso para detener la guerra, mientras Termina, también la veía, pero…

-¡No nos rendiremos aun con esa Diosa que piensa conquistarnos!

Termina se lanza al ataque, mientras la Diosa veía con una cara de preocupación, que se podía ver a distancia. Hylia usa su fuerza y mueve sus brazos, como consecuencia de ello empuja a toda Termina haciendo que cayeran.

Los Sheikah no se iban a quedar atrás al ver la osadía y falta de respeto que tenia Termina contra su Diosa así que ellos también se mueven.

Pero al hacerlo también son recibidos. Una gran ráfaga de luz de color azul sale azotando la tierra, como si de un gran golpe se tratase. Las nubes se despejan mostrando las estrellas del firmamento, mostrando la noche con la luna en medio y de esa ráfaga solamente se veía una silueta negra de una Deidad, que solamente remarcaba sus marcas faciales y sus ojos blancos que expresaban furia al ver a los intrusos que pisaron su tierra, mandando lejos a los Sheikah's, que estuvieron a los alrededores. Hylia puso una barrera protectora para proteger a su gente, rodeando la ráfaga de poder del Dios. Y una vez que acaba la ráfaga, Diosa quita la barrera.

-¡Dios De La Luna!

Termina se arrodilla ante la llegada de su Dios creador dejando ver también su majestuosidad, Oni había bajado desde los cielos para recibir la guerra que a él tanto le ansiaba últimamente, pero no como la forma en que la quería.

El Dios se queda quieto viendo a los guerreros Sheikah's que retrocedieron atrás de su Diosa, mientras Termina estaba atrás de su Dios parándose alistándose para un contra ataque.

-Diosa Blanca ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla?- El Dios sonríe levemente, mostrando su malicia y las ganas de pelear.

-Dios Feroz.- La Diosa se arrodilla, pero en señal de respeto, ya que asi como las Diosas De Oro eran sus superioras, Oni ocupaba el mismo cargo y ahora más que estaba en su tierra. Los Sheikah's se desconciertan ante eso, pero al ver detenidamente aquella persona quien salió de aquella ráfaga, les empieza a dar un gran escalofrió, que recorría sus entrañas, porque ya lo habían visto en las escrituras y en la muralla.

-¿Donde están las Diosas De Oro?- Oni sacaba su gran espada torcida.- Como se atreven a venir a mi tierra y dudar de mi existencia, diciéndome que yo y mis guardianes somos falsos. ¡Contesten!

La Diosa en el fondo se ponía nerviosa, pero lo disimula y dice.- Por favor Dios Feroz le pido que perdone a mi gente.

-¿Por qué lo he de hacer?, ellos ya cantaron la guerra y tu vienes en el nombre de tus superioras.

-¡No, no es así se lo juro!

-Al fin acabare lo que no pude terminar hace varios milenios, matare a Nayru que tanto ansié esperar y tu eres la causante de que ella siga viva, me desharé de ti primero…- Pero Oni se desconcierta ante sus palabras.- Tal vez no te haga nada, no tenias nada que ver con ese asunto solamente hiciste lo que tenias que hacer ese día, también con este asunto no tienes nada que ver, no es justo Hylia, pero si osas intervenir te tendré que matar.

-¡No lo harás monstruo!- El líder sheikah, valiente mente se interpone en medio y sin dudar ataca a Oni pero antes de llegar a este, el Dios lo detiene con una mano, haciendo que el Sheikah levite.

-Como se atreven a faltarme al respeto y más ahora que estoy en mi tierra.

La Fiera Deidad aprieta el puño, haciendo torturar al Sheikah lentamente, mientras este grita de agonía y sufrimiento, le aplastaba su cuerpo, mientras el sonido del crujir de los huesos se escucha y el líquido vital salía por la boca y nariz al hacerlo.

-¡Por favor no lo haga se lo pido!- Pedía la Diosa da gritos de desesperación, mientras todos veían la crueldad de la Fiera Deidad, mientras los sheikah, apuntan y preparan las armas y hechizos.

-¡Quiero que tu gente vea lo que ahorita les pasara a aquellos que cantaron la guerra asía mi tierra, aquellos que buscan remplazarme con sus Diosas. Yo aquí domino no ellas!

La Fiera Deidad avienta el cuerpo de aquel sheikah herido, aun vivo asía sus compañeros. Los Sheikah's se preparaban sus armas, también Termina lo asía al verlos. Pero antes de que los Sheikah's pudieran actuar su Diosa les da una señal con la mano de que no se acercaran.

-¡¿Dónde están las Diosas De Oro?!- Preguntaba Oni que ansiaba pelear con ellas, mientras su furia se escuchaba como eco.

-Ellas no están, están dormidas. Yo soy la que estoy a cargo de las creaciones de ellas.

-No es cierto tu estas a cargo de velar por el tesoro sagrado de ellas, la Trifuerza.

-Por favor se lo ruego no castigue a mi gente, castígueme a mí, pero no a ellos. Ellos se retiraran y ya no habrá más problemas en su tierra, las Diosas De Oro no tienen nada que ver aquí tampoco.- La Diosa se arrodilla pidiendo piedad asía el cruel Dios Guerrero.

El Dios se queda serio unos momentos al ver a la Diosa.- Dices con verdad tus palabras… Está bien no iré a la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro, pero si matare a los Sheikah's que están presentes para que aprendan a no faltarme al respeto a mí y a mi tierra, ellos iniciaron esta guerra y yo le pondré fin.

La Diosa se espanta y alza la mirada, mientras Oni se acercaba para matar aquella tribu.

La Fiera Deidad alza su espada, quería acabar rápido, el aura de la espada empieza a brillar, mientras Oni también sacaba la sacaba que iba directamente a la espada. Oni baja la espada.

Un sonido de se escucha como explosión y a la vez algo se escucha iluminando toda la tierra, un sonido metálico.

-¡Te dije que yo daré mi vida a cambio de la de ellos, ¿No es así?!- Dijo la Diosa expresando su rabia ante el Dios terco.

Hylia se interpuso en el camino de Oni con su espada,cortando el viento a la hora de chocar con la arma adversaria esa arma que tenia la Diosa era la Espada Divina. Hylia impido el ataque, ella estaba midiendo la fuerza contra el Dios, mientras un rayo cae en medio, en las espadas sagradas que ellos sostenían y eso hace que tanto los Sheikah's y Termina retrocedan dejando a los Dioses en medio.

El aura blanca De Hylia estaba presente, mientras confrontaba al Dios, pero Oni no había sacado todo, el aura de Oni sale, la Fiera Deidad empieza a ganar más fuerza haciendo que la espada de la Diosa Blanca se incline mas asía su lado. Oni empieza a gruñir mientras la espada de su contrincante empezaba más a retroceder. Hylia daba toda su fuerza, pero no tenia comparación ante la fuerza la Fiera Deidad, Hylia se arrodilla mientras gemía al poner esfuerzo, estampándola con la tierra haciendo un hoyo, provocando que la tierra se parta mientras la Espada Doble Hélice cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. La Diosa Blanca veía a los ojos al Dios Feroz, pero al hacerlo mientras aun estaba arrodillada, la Fiera Deidad empieza a sonreír levemente mostrando una malicia. Oni deja de atacar a la fémina Deidad y retrocede, Hylia se para y empieza agitarse, su respiración era más constante y más fuerte, mientras el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba.

-Mph, No quiero también problemas con tus Diosas, no aun. Pero tampoco puedo dejar así las cosas, ellos ya son peso muerto y tu eres una Diosa.-Dijo Oni después de unos segundos mientras veía a la Diosa que se enderezaba.

-Pero no por ello merecen que les quiten la vida, yo les pedí que encontraran una tierra para la expansión.- Decía la Diosa mientras se tranquilizaba.

-Pero nunca te diste cuenta de que ellos pisaron mi dimensión. No todo lo hacen las Diosas De Oro, ya sabían que pisaban una tierra paralela, o es porque se confiaron que ellas tenían también dimensiones.

-No sabían de ello.

-Déjame adivinar, dijeron que ellas hicieron todo lo que ellos podían mirar, ¿No es así?, cuantas sub-dimensiones no han hecho, también la sub-dimensión que resguarda la Trifuerza.

La Diosa Hylia se queda callada.

-Vete de aquí Hylia

-No lo hare, no sin mi gente. Así que no tienes más que otra que aceptar mi oferta, juro que no pondré resistencia al hacerlo.

La Fiera Deidad se queda meditando, sabía que no era justo tomar la vida de Hylia, ya que ella no hiso nada, pero no tenía problemas de tomar su vida a cambio de lo Sheikah's.

-En si a mí no me molestaba tu gente, no me molestaba que pisaran mi tierra y que tuvieran otras costumbres aun si estas fueran sus estúpidas Diosas De Oro.- Decía el Dios mientras se agarra su barba con su mano derecha, moviéndola levemente.

-¡Por favor. Todo poderoso Oni no mate a nuestra Diosa, tómenos a nosotros, nosotros provocamos su ira, no ella. No sabíamos e ignoramos su existencia, no sabíamos que este era un mundo aparte, por favor se lo rogamos!

Los Sheikah's se arrodillan humillándose, le rogaban a la Fiera Deidad que perdonara a Hylia interponiéndose en su decisión.

La Fiera Deidad se quedaba desconcertado, la confusión y la presión de tomar una decisión lo dominaba, no sabía que hacer. El Dios sabia que su gente sufrió para mantener a los Sheikah's y que ellos ansiaban también justicia por lo afectados y por el la falta de respeto asía él. Así que tuvo que pensar.

-Quiero tomar sus vidas Tribu Sheikah, pero la Diosa Hylia no me deja hacerlo, si tomo la vida de Hylia que no ha hecho nada y que tomaría con gusto a cambio de ustedes, ustedes no me dejarían. ¿Qué harán por ese dilema?, díganme. Porque si no lo resuelven yo y "¡Mis creaciones!" los mataremos por lo que le han hecho a esta tierra.

Todo el ejercito de Termina motivados dan un grito de guerra en señal de que están dispuesto a pelear a lado de su Dios.

Todos se quedan pensando en ello mientras el Dios espera pacientemente, mientras los nervios y la presión comían vivo a la Diosa y a los Sheikah's. Hylia sabia las reglas que impuso la Diosa Del Tiempo, sabía que Oni ahorita se podía defender, si quisiera la mataría ahora junto con su gente, ahora que los Sheikah's provocaron su ira, ¿Pero ella se preguntaba el por que no atacaba?. Termina se encontraba inerte también, pero listos para una confrontación, mientras Oni volteo y vio a su gente, el Dios sabia todos los pensamientos de Termina y más ahora que los tenía en frente sentía sus sentimientos y emociones como las voces estaban fuertemente en su cabeza.

" _¡No puedo creer que este aquí!"_

" _Hay, ya me duelen los pies de estar parado"_

" _¡No puedo creer que, tendré el placer de tal vez pelear a lado de nuestro Dios!"_

" _¡Espero pedirle un deseo!"_

" _Yo espero evitarnos la guerra, tengo familia que mantener"_

El Dios suelta un suspiro, mientras de nuevo voltea y ve a la Diosa Hylia y a la Tribu Sheikah que estaban hablando y una vez que hablan.

-Hemos decidido.- Dijo la Diosa Hylia ya en frente del Dios.

Un momento de silencio domina por unos momentos la tierra sagrada a del Dios.

-¡Nosotros la Tribu Sheikah estaremos a sus servicios y ofrecemos lealtad a usted Todo Poderoso Dios Oni, Dios De La Luna. A cambio de que nuestra Diosa salga de este lugar con vida asía donde pertenece!- Todos los Sheikah's se arrodillan ante el Dios poniendo su puño en su corazón mostrando el respeto asía aquella Deidad.

-¿Lealtad, ehh...?- Oni se queda pensando quieto.

-¡Nosotros repararemos los daños que hemos provocado a su tierra. Solo denos la oportunidad de hacerlo!

-Esto no lo decidiré yo.- Oni habla con una voz fría y seria, mientras voltea.- Yo solo sere el verdugo. ¡Ustedes mis hijos decidirán el destino de la esta Tribu y de la Diosa que ven aquí!

Termina da un grito en señal que entendieron lo que dijo su Dios.

* * *

 **Tres Días después.**

Mientras se hacia una decisión por Termina sobre la oferta puesta por la Diosa Hylia y la Tribu Sheikah. Los Dioses se quedaron en el Árbol Del Inicio viéndose el uno al otro sin moverse, directo a los ojos, mientras la Diosa Blanca veía con su hermosos y puros ojos azules a los ojos vacios y blancos de la Fiera Deidad, mientras se tomaba la decisión.

-Dime, ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por esta gente?- Pregunto Oni mientras veía a la Diosa de una forma fría, como siempre.

-Ante las demás Deidades los ven pequeños, pero yo veo algo mas en ellos, me han mostrado lealtad asía mi y las Diosas De Oro a lo largo de los siglos, vale la pena pelear por ellos.- Respondió Hylia con tranquilidad

-Mph, Veo que tu y yo pensamos lo mismo, solo que yo veo la belleza de mi gente y el caos que representan digno a mi imagen a pesar del tiempo. Pero ante las Diosas ellos siempre los han visto como simples criados, no les importa su bienestar. Lo sé porque te estoy viendo aquí en mi tierra en lugar de ellas.

-¿Y tú no haces lo mismo?, digo sin ofenderte.

-Depende. Yo no he intervenido a mi tierra hace muchos milenios, solamente bajo para poner el orden, como ahorita una guerra interdimensional que se iba a desatar por tu tribu, rompiendo el tratado de la Diosa Del Tiempo.

-No era su intención se lo juro. Pero últimamente han habido traidores que blasfemaban el nombre de sus creadoras y ellos se encargan de poner ese orden, también les había mandado a buscar nuevas tierras para expandir el territorio, ya que las creaciones de Farore crecen.

-No es justo que solo ellos hagan ese trabajo y que tú sigas a la Diosas, ellas tienen la fama de ser irresponsables ante sus aliados al no intervenir cuando es necesario y cuando les necesitan.

-Por eso estoy aquí, sé que soy una aprendiz y que mi fuerza no se compara con las de ellas. También le temo ahorita la ira de Din, por eso no las desperté.

-Una aprendiz, ya tienes casi lo necesario, solo te falta fortalecer mas tus habilidades. Había oído que habías pelado contra las fuerzas del ejército de Arceus en la Guerra Divina manteniéndolas a raya, mientras Din y las demás Deidades lo confrontaban a él y a su Deidades, vaya si tuve a un buen aliado. Por lo que veo tu eres la combinación de ellas, lo sé por la forma en que te interponías para que no matara aquella tribu. Si las Diosas De Oro hubieran llegado en tu lugar, supondré que Din me hubiera atacado primero, no sin antes de que Nayru me hablara de que los dejara en paz y Farore, bueno ella suele ser neutral, solamente demuestra el valor, sin importar con quien sea, aunque es la menor demuestra tener una fuerza que supera a Nayru y demuestra su valor contra cualquiera, pero para eso necesita que alguien la dirija, ya sea dependiendo Din o Nayru, ella está en medio por eso.

-Sabes mucho de ellas.- Hylia estaba impresionada.

-Soy un Dios Guerrero, tengo que saber las debilidades y fortalezas de mis enemigos para poderlos confrontarlos y vencerlos.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso, aun cuando la guerra ya acabo?- Hylia no lo podía creer.

-Por que la guerra siempre ha estado. Aun ellas me quieren muerto y aun con la propuesta de paz, puede haber algo de huecos y aprovecharían eso para dominar mi tierra. Yo nunca me confió y eso es mi fortaleza, más grande, pero también mi debilidad, ya que no puedo estar agusto.- Oni se mostraba serio y mostraba su determinación en cada palabra, mientras miraba a la Diosa.

La Diosa se queda callada, sin saber que decir.

-Solamente espero que tu gente tome una sabia decisión al respecto, los Sheikah's son únicos también.- Hylia mostraba la delicadeza en sus palabras, pero mostrando una tristeza, por si Termina no los acepta.

-Mph, porque tú los supervisas, si no serian iguales a las demás creaciones de las Diosas De Oro. Pero también fue algo malo no decirles que parte de su tierra está prohibida, así como yo les dije a mis creaciones que está prohibida la tierra de este Árbol.

-¿Con que fue así que creaste la vegetación, por este árbol?- Hylia desvía su vista y ve el Árbol.

-Si por eso tuve que intervenir, al saber que tu gente lo quemaría, aunque no se hubiera podido hacer así de fácil, necesita poder divino.

-Ya veo.

-La verdad seria una pena matarte a ti siendo joven y pura, no eres como Viridi, no tienes esa osadía, pero demuestras el valor utilizando tu sabiduría. Yo prefiero matar a tus superioras y no dejar pasar esa oportunidad única, de haber matado a la Diosa De La Sabiduría… Jajaja aun recuerdo su cara, aun recuerdo esa ilusión de placer viendo como escupía sangre mientras me miraba, mientras Farore se quedaba en shock y Din viendo con impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, tampoco no las puedo desafiar, pero a lo mejor si tendré el placer de verlas de nuevo, tal vez lo haga, pero eso ya depende de mis hijos.

-¿Por qué las odias aun?, ¿Ya no basta con que seas alguien temido entre los demás?, ¿Ya no basta con que ellas te tengan miedo?- Pregunto la Diosa triste al ver ese comportamiento, pero a la vez sentía el miedo de que las creaciones de Oni no tomaran una decisión, puesto que se tenía que enfrentar contra él.

-Como dije antes ellas me intentaron matar, también otros Dioses, y como sabes mi dimensión es la dimensión media que conecta varias de estas, aparte tus Diosas también aun me odian. Solamente hasta una idea.

Hylia se queda meditando en ello, porque supo que Oni no tenía más opción que matarlos, corrompiéndose con maldad pura, pero a la vez manteniéndola a raya.

-Las demás Deidades saben que tarde o temprano vendré por ellas y las matare, pero también hay excepciones, yo no quería matar a tantas Deidades antes y después de la Guerra Divina, habían algunos que no tenían nada que ver solamente querían sus dimensiones de vuelta, pero eso incluía que se quedaran con la mía y no podía dejar que eso pasara, pero aun así me arrepiento de tomar sus vidas, siento rabia al no poder evitar la guerra y todo por que las Diosas De Oro y entre otras Deidades fueron ambiciosas.

La Diosa solamente escuchaba, mientras Oni apretaba su puño de tan solo recordar.

-¿Ahora dime, que harás Hylia si ellos deciden matar a los Sheikah's?- Oni pregunta cuando se tranquiliza.

-Yo, yo pelare por ello, no me importa si eso significa dar mi vida.- Dijo la Diosa seria expresando su valor apretando su espada.

-Tienes valor niña, me agradas. Así que te daré un consejo por si eso ocurre, quiero que esto sea una pelea justa. No tengas piedad de nadie, no de mí, ni de mi gente ya que si lo haces tomare la ventaja de ello. Y sabes que hablo enserio yo no soy compasivo, incluyendo iba a matar a Viridi la Diosa De La Naturaleza, una Diosa que se veía como niña, se veía de aproximadamente de ocho años. También iba hacer lo mismo con Palutena y ya sabes que fama tiene de ser pura, se interpuso en el camino y lograron escapar.

Pero en el fondo Hylia no quería pelear, pero ahora sabía en persona, que era la Fiera Deidad y porque era tan temido, mientras se lleva una decisión.

* * *

 **Cuatro Días más tarde.**

Paso una semana mientras ambos Dioses se quedaron parados esperando y una vez que se tomo la decisión. Toda los Sheikah's y Termina se reunieron. La gente de Termina se arrodilla ante su Dios.

-¡Ohh Todo Poderoso Oni, Dios De La Luna. Nosotros, tus hijos hemos meditado por días juntando a los mejores sabios y filósofos de tu tierra, cada persona tomo una decisión, algunas se han mostrado inconformes. Pero tratamos de hacerlo lo más justo que pudimos tomando los votos de toda Termina y a la vez tomando el perdón de la Diosa Hylia y la Tribu Sheikah y su propuesta. Nosotros Termina al ver los daños que hicieron y la sangre que escurría por nuestra tierra a pesar de ello y la falta de respeto que le hicieron, y la humillación y la piedad ante un perdón y una oportunidad. Tribu Garo, Reino Ikana, Termina hemos decidido tomar el perdón de la Diosa Hylia y que los causante paguen por lo que hicieron a usted y a nosotros a cambio de lealtad eterna como ellos dijeron!

Termina tomo el perdón de Hylia y los Sheikah's

-¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, Ohh gente de Termina, también le agradezco al Dios Feroz por dejar que ustedes tomara esta decisión, juro que no se arrepentirán de ello!

La Diosa hace reverencia a la gente de Termina, mientras los Sheikah's hacen lo mismo agradecidos por la decisión.

En el fondo Oni se sentía inconforme, pero a la vez satisfecho, porque sus creaciones evolucionaban. La Fiera Deidad recuerda cuando había vida en su tierra, cuando su antecesor creo y mostro la piedad que pueden mostrar las creaciones, cuando él las veía cuando tenía pupilas en sus ojos y sonreía como cualquier niño, sin malicia.

-¡Tribu Sheikah. Agradézcanle a mis hijos por esa decisión atravez de su lealtad asía mi nada mas, y al reparar los daños que han hecho. Les dejare a que traigan a sus familias de la dimensión de las Diosas De Oro y podrán tomar relevo si es necesario para ustedes, no me importan si ustedes vuelven a pisar mi tierra. Pero si me vuelven a desafiar, ténganlo por seguro que yo bajare en persona y los aniquilare como debió haber sido!

Los Sheikah's asiente ante ello. La Fiera Deidad se desvanece ante ellos y sus creaciones. Mientras La Diosa Hylia bendice a los Sheikah's para tiempos venideros, ya que una parte de ellos se tendrán que quedar en Termina, pero por lo mientras todos tenían que reparar los daños que provocaron.

Mientras Hylia mantuvo el secreto guardado ante las Diosas De Oro, porque en si era cierto lo que decía Oni, ellas lo odiaban y aun querían su tierra ya que era un buen punto estratégico y buscarían una excusa para atacarlo. La Diosa Blanca al ver que Oni tenía aun algo de compasión decidió hacerle ese favor para que no se desatara algo grande.

Mientras el pasar de los años corrían como agua. En ese tiempo los Sheikah's repararon los daños y se alojaron en la Pradera De Termina, para poder vivir ahora bajo un nuevo evangelio y es en la creencia de un Dios y sus guardianes, pero aun así nunca, jamás olvidaron que sus verdaderas creadoras fueron las Diosas De Oro y que ellos venían de su tierra. Y eso lo marcaron en dicha muralla, como en representación de advertencia, para las generaciones futuras.

-Vaya Hylia tiene razón, esta tribu es diferente, son más listos de lo que pensé, tal vez más listos que Ikana, pero aun no son tan salvajes como los Garo.- El Dios sonreía levemente al ver todo.

Con el tiempo se hiso una convivencia de culturas se llevo intelectualmente con Ikana, mientras ellos practicaban sus técnicas contra los Garo. La Tribu Sheikah el era leal a la Fiera Deidad como habían prometido y eso se demostró gracias a los rezos asía él y sus guardianes. La estancia de los Sheikah's en Termina fue pacífica, sin más que hacer sin estar bajo las ordenes de las Diosas De Oro, solamente le juraron lealtad a Oni y nada más, no mas pedía el Dios.

Oni hiso otro movimiento y fue hacer otro enlace con ellos ya que eran de él, de su dominio, así también viendo todo lo que sabían sobre la tierra Diosas De Oro.

-Hylia está en problemas, ese tesoro es codiciado. Si esto sigue así llamara la atención de demonios o las creaciones de las Diosas se pueden revelar por dicho tesoro, despertara una gran ambición por él. Pero eso ya no es mi problema y tampoco lo será para los Sheikah's desde ahora.

La Fiera Deidad supo con mayor detalle que era la Trifuerza y para que serbia, eso lo desconcertó, como ellas pudieron dar esa clase de responsabilidad a una Sub-Diosa. Sabía que eso tendría problemas más adelante, sin querer salvo parte de la Tribu Sheikah de otra guerra que en el futuro se desatara.

Pero no todo es paz en Termina. La llegada de toda oscuridad como la contraparte también domina en todas las dimensiones.

Oni aun no bajaba la guardia, sabía que tarde o temprano, así como Hylia había llegado a su dimensión, las personas que el más odia llegaran y se prepara para dicha llegada, ya que trataran de recuperar lo suyo y también trataran de tomar algo más de él.

* * *

 **Cuanto me gusta escribir sobre confrontaciones, creo que ese es mi toque jajaja XD.**

 **Quiero avisar que este fic ya va a llegar a su fin, ya casi acaba. Y cuando suceda tendré que seguir con "Destinos Enlazados", ya casi también acabo, ya re-edite los 16 capítulos, solo falta checar los errores.**

 **Esto es todo por mi parte. Saludos y Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	6. Visitas inesperadas

**Perdón por la tardanza, han sido capítulos largos necesitaba un pequeño descanso.**

* * *

 **Visitas inesperadas**

 **Un siglo después**

La llegada de una nueva Tribu llego a Termina, provoco un gran avance intelectual en la forma de vida de toda Termina. Los Sheikah al quedarse en aquella tierra que no era de sus Diosas, fundaron una ciudad en la Pradera De Termina y la hicieron a la imagen de la Diosa Del Tiempo y esa ciudad se llamo la Ciudad Del Reloj.

La ciudad era caracterizada por que los Sheikah's construyeron una torre y esta daba la hora, inventando por primera vez el reloj en Termina, mientras innovaban la vida de toda Termina. Termina ya tenía el huso de la hora. Aparte dicha ciudad estaba sobre el portal que dividía el mundo de la Fiera Deidad con el de las Diosas De Oro.

Los Sheikah, también pusieron todas sus piedras en toda Termina, para que la observaran así enterándose de todo lo inusual que pasaba en la tierra.

-Nunca creí que en mi inmortal vida llegara ver esto con mis ojos.- Oni observaba todo desde su edén.

Con la invención de la hora revoluciono toda la tierra, la vida en Termina iba mejorando atravez del tiempo y con ella una gran paz se mantuvo en atravez de los siglos.

Atravez de esos siglos La Fiera Deidad no bajo la guardia, estaba esperando la aparición de sus enemigas, las Diosas De Oro, sabía que ellas tarde o temprano vendrían por la Tribu Sheikah. También sabía que ellas u otras Deidades aprovecharían si él se descuidaba aun con el tratado de la Diosa Del Tiempo.

-Aparezcan malditas que estoy esperando con ansias.- Decía la Fiera Deidad sin dejar de ver su mundo, mientras en sus ojos vacios se veía el reflejo de la tierra y sus habitantes.

El Dios espero de la llegada de sus rivales, espero por siglos a que aparecieran, pero no llegaban.

* * *

 **Siglos después.**

Oni se cansaba de esperar, se preguntaba, ¿El por qué no aparecían?, el tenia siempre el presentimiento de que iba a parecer, sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a enterar lo de su gente ya sea por la Diosa Blanca o por la Diosa Del Tiempo e iban a intervenir con el tratado que hiso Oni y Hylia.

Pero Oni se aburría de hacerlo, se aburría de esperar.

-¿Creo que no les importan… o quizá… aun no se han dado cuenta de ello?, (Suspiro), Creo que será mejor que duerma un poco, quiero estar algo relajado para que cuando ellas vengan, ya que tendré que pelear contra ellas, aunque también puede ser que tengan miedo de pisar mi tierra. Mph, uno nunca sabe. Pero será mejor que duerma.

El Dios se dispone a Dormir, puesto que no lo hiso desde que la Tribu Sheikah y la Diosa Blanca habían pisado su tierra. El Cierra los ojos mientras miles de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza.

 *******Mientras tanto en otra dimensión*******

En una tierra que era dominaba por pura arena, en un gran desierto, donde el sol tocaba con unos crueles rayos e iluminaba una gran masacre. La arena amarilla se tornaba roja, mientras la arena absorbiendo la humedad del líquido vital escurría en aquella tierra, de múltiples personas que estaban tiradas, mientras también el viento tocaba los cuerpos de aquella gente sin vida.

Los gritos se oían de desesperación por todas partes, mientras también se oían gritos de guerra que eran acompañados por explosiones por todas partes alzaban la arena y humo que provocaban viento.

-¡SIGAN ATACANDO, DEBEMOS SELLARLO!

Un ejército de hechiceros peleaba con poderosa magia oscura, se la aventaban a un solo punto, todos estaban reunidos en un castillo, arqueros disparaban flechas desde las torres y partes inferiores.

-Jajajajajaja

Unos látigos salen del humo y estos atacan a los hechiceros y soldados que defendían el castillo, uno de esos látigos agarra a uno de los hechiceros y lo jala asía su lado, solamente se podía ver la silueta del monstruo a quien atacaban.

Una vez que el monstruo tiene a la persona empieza primero a bailar con el sujeto, lo trata delicadamente, solamente se podía ver eso, pero después lo agarra y le da vuelta aventándolo asía sus compañeros, pero lo aventó asía la puerta del castillo rompiéndola.

-No era una buena pareja para mi.- Dijo el monstruo mientras se acercaba.- ¿Y bien quien será el afortunado quien bailara conmigo esta vez?

-¡Maldito seas Majora, no entraras a este lugar sagrado!

-Claro que si lo hare, ustedes no son nadie para decirme, yo solo fui su juguete, me utilizaron por tantos eones y ahora que estoy despierto no podrán conmigo, ya no sirve esa tonta canción de curación que me sello hace milenios. Tampoco servirá que venga de nuevo aquel músico que me engaño hace millones de años, que con esa canción hiso fluir… ahhh ya ni me acuerdo.

Majora estaba en su tercera fase. Atacaba con latigazos a cualquiera quien se le atravesara, también atacaba con una especie de bombas que sacaba en forma de trompos, cortando a la gente y mas la explosiones que provocaban.

Pero una vez que Majora se deshace de todos los que lo molestaban entra al castillo solamente se escuchaban sonidos como los mataba y el sonido de sus látigos al azotar con la piel.

-¡Vete de aquí maldito monstruo tú no eres bienvenido aquí!- Decía una persona que estaba adentro del castillo, estaba encargado de aquel castillo.

-Este lugar para nada fue sagrado, ustedes solo son nómadas entre las dimensiones, nunca han tenido un Dios… Hasta ahora, yo ya me convertí en un Dios.

-Tú no eres un Dios, solamente eres el demonio que habita en la máscara.

-¡Ohh! claro que si lo soy, ustedes me alimentaron de tanto poder en estos millones de años que ya ni siquiera mi mascara lo pudo soportar, para eso tuve que evolucionar y ve lo que soy ahora.

El Dios abre sus manos y le enseña al mortal la forma que el adquirió.

-No, no, no puede ser, tu solo eras una maldita bestia.

-Pues créelo. Pero es mejor agradecerles, por estúpidos al darme más poder para mi venganza.

Majora se acerca más asía una gran puerta que estaba en medio del castillo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Dijo el mortal.

-¡Ohh!, podrías callarte. O acaso ya ansías morir.

La persona se queda petrificada, se quedo como estatua al oír al monstruo. Majora una vez que llega a la puerta da una patada y la destroza.

-Esto es lo que busco.- El Dios ve lo que estaban en el interior de la habitación.

En el interior de aquella habitación había muchos libros de diferentes taños y tomos, la habitación era inmensa.

-… Sería mucho si me pongo a buscar cada uno de ellos. Mmmm.- Majora da media vuelta, y con una sonrisa maléfica.- Jejeje. Me vas a servir de algo.

La persona al ver como lo veía Majora trata de correr.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- Majora atrapa al mortal y lo jala con sus látigos, lo jala asía su lado y una vez que lo hace.- Que bueno que no te mate, me vas a ayudar.

El mortal muy aterrado ayuda a Majora a encontrar lo que él buscaba y una vez que lo encuentra.

-¡Ahí está déjame en paz!- Dijo el mortal que le dio el libro.

-No es así de sencillo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Dijiste que me liberarías?!

-Yo no dije eso, de hecho nunca lo dije, pero no te preocupes te recompensare de una forma diferente.

El Dios de nuevo agarra al mortal, pero del cuello y lo empieza a estrangular, la persona se trataba de zafarse pero no podía hacerlo, el aire se le iba poco a poco mientras veía aterrado al Dios que lo estrangulaba con sus látigos.

-Shhh, tranquilo, deberías estar agradecido que te haga esto, tus compañeros tienen que sufrir desangradose, mientras otro sufrieron mis latigazos y explosiones.

La persona pataleaba contra Majora para liberarse, pero después de unos momentos el mortal se queda quieto, tieso sin poder moverse.

-Jejeje. Al fin algo de silencio, estamos en la biblioteca y es bueno mantener prudencia.

El Dios suelta poco a poco a la persona delicadamente ya que le dio un trato especial. Después Majora agarra un libro que le había dado el mortal. Majora abre el libro y empieza a verlo.

-Este libro es el que busco.

El libro era negro y no tenía ningún símbolo, era muy viejo se podía ver en las hojas algo gastadas, se podía ver que tenía bastantes siglos, en su portada tenía una escritura muy diferente, eran jeroglíficos.

-Mmmmm.- Majora se queda viendo el libro.- ¿Donde estas?

En interior del libro venia bastante información.

-Taboo, Dyntos, Hades… ¿Dónde estás?, Ashera, Yune, Palutena, Viridi, Medusa.- El Dios buscaba desesperadamente a alguien en el libro.

El libro tenía el nombre de todos los Dioses que estaban presentes en cada dimensión conocida, aquella gente de esa dimensión tenía amplios conocimientos de todos, puesto que eran nómadas en las dimensiones.

-¡Aquí estas!- Majora reacciona feliz al ver lo que buscaba.- Con que te llamas Oni no es así. Veamos más que dice sobre ti maldito músico.

El Libro tenia la imagen del Dios que buscaba Majora, el leía.

-Jejeje, al fin te encontré. Ahora me vengare de ti. Jajajaja será divertido ver una vieja cara.

Los planes malvados de un Dios. La contraparte de Oni se está a punto de acercar.

* * *

 ****Mientras tanto en Termina cincuenta años después****

Aquella tierra aun reinaba la paz, Termina seguía evolucionando, Oni seguía dormido. Pero un cierto día mientras todos hacían sus cosas cotidianas.

Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde mientras el sol se movía. En el Este de Termina, se abrió un agujero en el cielo y de este empezaron a salir varias creaturas, también salió el verdadero monstruo de estas.

Los monstruos empezaron hacer desastres en todas partes, empezaron a matar gente y causar incendiando aldeas y ciudades, quemaban los cultivos hacían de todo.

Termina reacciono, pero desgraciadamente tarde, se trataron de defender, los Garo mantenían a fuera a las criaturas con su fiereza en la batalla, también los Sheikah, mientras Ikana los mantenía afuera gracias a las murallas y defensas que hicieron, mientras su ejército interceptaba a los monstruos en el portal.

La tierra se manchaba de sangre de gente inocente, mientras se oían gritos de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero toda Termina en si no esperaban que alguien interviniera.

-Jajajajaja.

Majora estaba presente y mataba a todo aquel que se le atravesara. El Dios disfrutaba matar a la gente que se le atravesaba, mientras veía como inútilmente se resistían. Los Cuatro Gigantes actuaron contra el Dios Maligno, pero su poder no era suficiente para Majora que los derroto. El Dios reía sinicamente. Termina esta vez sucumbía ante un gran poder maligno.

La gente se refugiaba, para esconderse de Majora, y este nada más reía como loco y bailaba cada vez que tenia batalla.

Mientras pasaba los días la gente rezo para que apareciera aquel que era capaz de detener a dicho monstruo, rezo en forma desesperada, la gente con tristeza y el miedo llamaban a su creador.

-Jajajaja. Te estoy esperando

Mientras los días pasaban, la gente seguía rezando mientras los gritos de sufrimiento invadían sus mentes, mientras lloraban a sus familiares caídos.

-Nunca creí que alguien se atreviera a pisar mi tierra. Estos no son rivales comunes.

Desde la Luna un Dios se prepara para bajar a sus dominios practicaba un poco con su espada para calentar, después aprieta mas su guanteletes metálicos, mientras aprieta su puño. La Fiera Deidad se levanto al sentir dolor en su ser, en su alma, el dolor de Termina era su dolor, el lo sentía siendo el "Dios que todo lo ve y lo siente". Y al ver como sus hijos eran asesinados, mientras el observaba la situación.

* * *

 **Al anochecer.**

La luna salía, mientras los monstruos mataban a los ejércitos de Termina, Termina se defendía, pero no podían repelerlos debido a que Majora los acompañaba.

Los soldados retrocedían debido a las fuerzas enemigas

-Jajaja. Su Dios, el abandono, ahora esta tierra es mía.

-No no será así. Maldito monstruo.- EL Rey De Ikana estaba en el campo de batalla

-Ja, que respeto tienes asía un Dios ¿Verdad?

-Un, un, un Dios.- El Rey se queda en shock.

-Si yo soy un Dios y por lo consiguiente soy también el suyo.

-No lo eres.- El Maestro garo estaba en negación.

-Claro que sí y como mi primera ley matare a todos. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos morirán por igual.

Termina se trata de defender, pero retrocede debido a la fuerzas enemigas.

Termina estaba siendo acorralada en dominios de Ikana, la gente estaba aterrada, todos se ocultaban en sus casas, afueras de las paredes que resguardan el reino se encontraba lo que quedaba de una gran civilización, un puñado de todo.

-Jajajaja. Son muy fuertes, lograron vencer gran parte de mi ejército, pero ya no más, se notan que si son a la imagen de la Fiera Deidad, pero ustedes el de los ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas, me desconciertan.

-Nosotros somos la Tribu Sheikah, somos las creaciones de las Diosas De Oro, al servicio de la Diosa Hylia, pero ahora servicio de Oni Dios De La Luna.

-Ya veo las Diosas De Oro, pensé que Oni ya las había matado antes de la Guerra Divina, aunque yo no salí de mi dimensión, mi dimensión estaba oculta ante las demás, aparte yo contemplaba dicha guerra sin que se dieran cuenta, todavía lo vi a él y lo reconocí de inmediatamente.

-Cállate, nosotros moriremos peleando.- Termina canta guerra hasta el final.

-Pues que esperan para atacar.

Pero antes de atacar alguien apareció de la nada, bajando de una gran ráfaga de energía. La gente al verla se arrodilla al ver que sus suplicas se cumplieron, su Deidad patrona había bajado para pelear, Termina se impresionaba y con ello unos sentimientos de alegría al saber que él había bajado.

-Así que me has estado observando no es así. Vaya tengo que reconocerlo, sabes mucho y eres muy astuto, pensé que no eras un Dios, pensé que eras como los demás, pero se nota que si eres una Deidad digna a nuestro linaje.

-Jajajaja, por quien me comparas, dime.

El Dios sale de la ráfaga y sonrie levemente.- ¿Quién eres?

-Eso se supone que lo debes de saber, no.

-La verdad no.- Oni se queda desconcertado.

-Como, que no ya no te acuerdas de mí.- Majora también se queda desconcertado, pero también molesto.

-La verdad jamás te he visto en mi vida.

-¡Como puedes ser que ya no te acuerdes de mi, será por mi apariencia, tú me sellaste!- Majora reacciona enojado.

-Je, pues la verdad no te me haces conocido, yo jamás he sellado alguna Deidad regularmente las mato y dejan de existir.- Oni aun seguía confundido, Majora pensaba que era otra persona.

-¡Tu eres el maldito músico que me sello!

-¿Musico?- Oni queda confundido frunciendo el ceño.

-Si

-No, yo ni siquiera se tocar.

Majora enojado se transforma en un gran dragón acorazado, el dragón era blanco, con una gran armadura hasta la cola, sus grandes ojos verdes, mientras la saliva emanaba de su boca y de esta se asomaba grandes y feroces dientes, pero esta vez era lo triple de grande debido a su poder.

-¡¿Y ahora me reconoces?!

-No.

Majora harto en esa forma ataca con su cola a la Fiera Deidad y este logra agarrarlo.

-¡Ahhhh!, ya te recuerdo, oí rumores que un dragón come humanos viva en una dimensión, este fue maldecido por la Diosa Del Tiempo, quitándole lo más esencial a esa dimensión, pero también oí rumores de que alguien lo sello.

La Fiera Deidad aprieta la cola para mover al Dios que lo azota en la tierra y lo alza y lo vuelve azotar, después Oni gira y gira con todo y lanza al dragón lejos del Reino Ikana.

Los monstruos se acercaban con todo para pelear contra Oni, pero el ejército de Termina sale de todos los lados del Dios interceptándolos para la batalla.

-Muy bien yo iré por el grande.

Oni se desvanece, dejando que sus creaciones pelen contra aquel ejército de demonios.

Majora se ponía de pie otra vez, poco a poco.

-Aquí estas.- Oni apareció en frente de Majora.

-Ya veo, solamente te pareces a él, pero que importa, aun así es bueno causar desastres.

-¿No sabes con quien te estás metiendo verdad?- Oni toma una cara de enojado al ver al monstruo.

-Ohh si lo sé. Eres Fiera Deidad, uno de los más temido entre los Dioses, tu fuerza es enorme, eres considerado como un monstruo entre las demás dimensiones.

-Si sabes mucho sobre mi.- Oni se impresiona un poco.

-Jajaja, claro que sí, pero ahora es donde consigo una buena pareja de baile.

El dragón Majora ataca, lanza llamas contra el guerrero, Oni es cubierto por ellas y una vez que la bestia acaba.

-Sabía que no caerías por eso.

El humo se desvanece, el Dios se cubrió, pero eso le causo algo que su vestidura estuviera algo rasgada debido a las llamas.

-Creo que mi destino se hiso realidad. Tú eres mi contraparte.

-Jejeje.

-Desde hace mucho he esperado a mi contrario, pensé nunca lo vería, siendo yo el Dios De La Luz Y La Oscuridad. Pero ahora estas aquí, esta vez tengo que dar todo de mí.

La Fiera Deidad desvaina su Espada Doble Hélice y se pone en guardia.

-Prepárate para morir monstruo, que esta vez iré con todo, te he estado esperando toda mi vida y hoy es el momento que más ansió para ya no preocuparme.- Oni corre asía el dragón.

-Soy tu contraparte, no esperaba eso.- Majora da otra carcajada.

Oni se lanza con su espada a la mano contra el dragón, pero a la hora de golpearlo, con su arma sagrada, retrocede tambaleándose debido a su armadura.

-Jaja, no puedes atravesarme.

Oni lanza un haz de luz a la bestia.

-¡GRUUAAAAAHHHH!

-Si me conoces sabes que no tienes que subestimarme.

-Cierto, pero no me importa, solamente quiero alguien con quien jugar.

Majora da un salto para aplastar a Oni, pero este esquiva, mientras el dragón cae haciendo temblar la tierra y partiéndola, pero después la bestia al saber que el esquivaría se abalanza asía él y eso si funciono, como si fuera un tigre. Esto provoco que Oni tirara su espada de lado.

-AHHHHHHHH.- La Fiera Deidad grito al ser aplastado por Majora.

-¿Qué harás ahora sin tu espada?- Pregunto Majora maliciosamente.

Majora da otro salto para aplastar a Oni, pero…

-¡Eres muy tonto si crees que yo dependo de mi espada!

Oni se paro y agarra la pata del dragón, el aura de Oni empieza a salir y con ello una gran fuerza, empieza a levantar aquellas patas, por lo consiguiente el guerrero tira a la bestia.

Pero Oni inconforme se acerca a Majora y se pone encima de el, en su rostro.

-Mi turno.- Oni le da una sonrisa de maldad.

La Fiera Deidad aprieta sus puños empieza a golpear el rostro del dragón una y otra vez sin parar, solo se oía los sonidos de cada golpe al chocar con la piel del monstruo, el guerrero se agarra las manos y las alza para darle un gran golpe al dragón. Pero Majora saca fuego de su boca y hace que Oni retrocediera al sentir las llamas en su piel.

Majora se para y solamente se viea su rostro enfurecido, mientras la sangre salía de la boca y nariz al ser golpeado por Oni, la Fiera Deidad también se para y agarra su espada.

-Tu estas llenos de trucos.- Dijo Oni al ver detenidamente su adversario, mientras apagaba fuego de su hombro.

-Y tú eres muy fuerte, tu eres una Fiera jajaja.- Majora a la vez eso le pareció gracioso.

-Je.

Ambos Dioses se lanzan al ataque, Majora trata de atacar con sus llamas, mientras Oni con su espada, pero Oni tenía mayor ventaja al confrontar a Mjora, pero la bestia era resistente debido a su armadura y lograba hacerle más daño al Dios Guerrero.

-Tú no me vencerás Oni.

-Que te hace pensar en ello, no eres fuerte solo eres resistente.

-Ahorita te voy a enseñar mi fuerza.

Majora ataca con su cola, pero Oni esquiva retrocediendo, seguido la Fiera Deidad aprovecha eso, salta sobre la cola y corre asía la cabeza del dragón.

-¡GRWAAAAAHHH, MI, MI, MI CARA!

La Fiera Deidad le lanza al dragón otro haz de luz más poderoso en la cara del dragón.

-No estas del todo acorazado. Entre más gigante estés mejor.

-Jajaja.- Majora vuelve a reír, y deja desconcertado a Oni.- Tienes razón tendré que ser un poco más pequeño.

La Fiera Deidad se le quedo viendo a la bestia, era la primera vez quien se enfrentaba con alguien así, Majora solo tomaba todo a juego no le importaba, mientras él lo tomaba enserio.

-Estás loco.- Dijo Oni con una cara perpleja, pero después se pone serio y sonríe levemente.- Se nota que si eres mi contraparte.

Majora se vuelve a transformar, en la forma en que estaba antes un monstruo con látigos en las manos.

-Solo usas trucos para intimidarme.

-Quizá, pero mejor seguimos para comprobarlo.

Majora ataca con sus látigos a Oni y este se cubre con su espada, pero aun así los latigazos le tocaban en sus piernas y brazos, mientras Majora reía sin parar como desesperado.

Oni aprovecha los látigos del monstruo y lo agarra con una de sus manos y una vez que lo hace lo jala asía su lado y pone su espada al frente como su fuera una lanza, pero Majora reacciono y se hace de lado, solamente le roso un costado mientras el gimió de dolor y manchaba la espada de Oni.

Majora al estar cerca de Oni le da una vuelta como una bailarina y soprende al guerrero con una patada y lo manda a varios metros, la Fiera Deidad pone un puño al suelo para quedarse quieto mientras es arrastrado algunos metros.

Oni se agarraba su pecho, mientras respiraba fuertemente. Pero la Fiera Deidad aun tenía el látigo de Majora.

-Jejeje.- Esta vez fue Oni.

El Dios guerrero entierra su espada a lado y con su otra mano agarra el látigo de Majora y con sus fuerzas lo alza y lo azota en el suelo y en las rocas una y otra vez. Pero Majora arto lanza uno de sus explosivos en forma de trompo y le explota a Oni y este retrocede al ser afectado.

Majora empezó a reír, pero fue corta, porque al jalar el látigo que tenia Oni, no podía hacerlo. De repente Majora es jalado otra vez, solo para ser recibido por un gran puño en su rostro, la Fiera Deidad suelta hora si el látigo de Majora después de eso.

-Jajajaja, eres único Majora un rival al fin digno a mí. Pero ya es hora de que acabe con tu existencia de una vez y para siempre maldito Dios decadente.

-Inténtalo jajajajaja.

La energía de Oni empieza a emanar con más brillo y empieza a correr asía Majora, mientras por ahí agarra su espada, Majora lanza sus explosivos en forma de trompos y chocan contra el guerrero, pero este aun así sigue corriendo con su espada a la mano, mientras su energía la empieza a dar asía su espada. Majora solo lo esperaba.

Majora ataca con sus látigos, pero nada detenía al guerrero, Oni ponía su espada al frente y cortaba los látigos del monstruo, Majora grita pero aun así no se mueve.

La Fiera Deidad llega a su objetivo, da una estocada y le entierra la espada a Majora, pero…

-Jajajaja… Creíste, que, que, que me quedaría quieto de verte ahí como me matabas.

La Fiera Deidad abre la boca poco a poco y empieza a escupir sangre.

-No creas que acabaste conmigo, solamente igual que tu estaba acumulando energía para protegerme y tampoco mi chiste no es matarte, jejeje.

Oni retrocede y al verse tenía una herida que pasó su armadura, la tenía a lado del abdomen.

-Jejeje ya casi no tengo energías, el daño que me hiciste fue mortal.

-Mal, mal, maldito cómo pudiste hacerme esto.- Dijo el Dios Guerrero mientras tocia.

-Jajajaja. Aun no acaba lo que hice, sé que eso no te matara del todo, pero ahorita está en riesgo de morir, y tu siendo la Fiera Deidad no creo que eso te detenga. Así que sentirás tu mismo, mi dolor lo que he estado pasando, que lastima que no eres ese músico.

Majora empieza a silbar aquella canción que sirvió para detenerlo en el pasado por segunda vez, cuando él se libero aun teniendo cordura en su ser, cuando aun quería descansar en paz siendo sellado por esa canción.

-Tú eres igual que yo nadie te ha dejado nunca en paz siempre defendiendo tu tierra contra todo aquel que la amenace y yo te daré ese descanso que tanto necesitas.

La Fiera Deidad sufre y su espíritu se ilumina, su ser se ilumina, Oni se resistía ante esa magia, pero lo que lo empeoro fue que él era un Dios omnipresente que todo veía y sentía, el tenia el dolor y tristeza también de Termina siendo él en parte que la creo y creo un enlace con su gente sintiendo en su ser a toda Termina.

La Fiera Deidad fue sellado en una máscara, mientras Majora termina su canción.

-¡AHHHHHHH!… No me fui limpio, estoy cansado, por suerte yo puedo volver a mi mascara si es necesario jejejeje.

Majora se auto-sella en su máscara para no morir ambas mascaras se quedan tiradas en el suelo. Pero cuando eso paso. Una tribu misteriosa llega al lugar de la batalla y ven la mascaras en el suelo. La Tribu observo todo a escondidas, estaba esperando algo, ellos habían aparecido para tratar de vencer a Majora, pero…

-Al fin tu reinado acaba Dios Feroz, al menos ese tonto te sello y tu a el por nosotros. Ahora nosotros nos quedaremos con esa tierra y la dominaremos.

La Tribu que creo a Majora apareció, tenían todas túnicas negras y su rostro no se podía ver. Pero al terminar aquellas palabras la tierra empieza a temblar y un ruido se empieza a escuchar cada vez más y más fuerte, después se escucha un gruñido.

Esos eran los Cuatro Gigantes que se acercaban, mientras las rocas se alzaban con cada uno de sus pasos. Y una vez que llegan rugen de furia al ver a la extraña tribu.

La Tribu al ver a los Dioses Gigantes guardianes de Termina, se ponen en guardia, pero los gigantes no venían solos esta vez el ejercito de Termina, que había acabado con aquellos monstruos, venían a apoyar a su Dios. La Tribu extraña al ver a el ejercito de Termina, decide irse, pero no sin antes llevarse las mascaras. Pero uno de los gigantes da un puño al suelo impidiéndoles el paso aquella gente.

La Tribu sin más que otra se va del lugar sin poder pelear por las mascaras.

Los Gigantes agarran la máscara su padre y al verla la tristeza los invade al saber que la Fiera Deidad por fin había sido vencido por alguien, las tropas llegan al lugar y ven que no quedan nada y al ver que el monstruo ya no estaba a los alrededores, la felicidad de Termina es desatada. Pero ellos no sabían lo que en verdad había pasado, solamente los gigantes, pero a pesar de su tristeza al perder a su padre, se dedicaron hacer lo suyo y es primero dejar la Máscara De Majora sellada ante la dimensión donde salió.

Pero después de eso los Cuatro Gigantes se disponen a poner a su Dios sobre su edén, sobre su luna, siendo ellos que pueden acceder a su lugar sagrado.

Uno de los gigantes pone a la máscara de la Fiera Deidad bajo las hojas del árbol, recargada en el tronco mientras Oni ya no tenía sus ojos blancos, en lugar tenia orificios en ellos y una cara fija. Pero a pesar de todo Oni seguía aun consiente, aun tenia poder, el se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron sus hijos al ponerlo en su árbol, pero el ya no podida ver a sus creaciones, solamente las podía sentir, el Dios ahora sentía la alegría de sus creaciones al saber que aquel monstruo fue sellado al saber que su trabajo como un Dios De Luz había llegado a su fin, sabía que sus creaciones ya no lo consideraban como un monstruo, al fin la Fiera Deidad ya podía descansar.

* * *

 **Un siglo después**

La tierra de Termina había vuelto hacer la misma después de aquel incidente. Todos los habitantes usaron las semillas del Árbol Del Inicio para restablecer sus cultivos.

Pero a pesar de ello Termina ya no tenía su protector, ahora los Cuatro Gigantes tenían que velar y ocuparse de Termina y con ello una nueva responsabilidad. Pero para la desgracia de la Fiera Deidad lo peor estaba por venir.

-Mph. Termina, vaya que ha cambiado con este tiempo.- Dijo una voz algo agresiva, solamente viendo aquel mundo,

Desde en los altos cielos de Termina alguien estaba mirando, contemplando la tierra del Dios.

-A pesar de que el alma de Oni es un parte oscura, no cabe duda que ha superado a su destino.- Dijo otra voz en serenidad, solamente contemplando

-Je. No está nada mal, la verdad.- Dijo otra voz, en esa sonaba como una alegría, al parecer estaba feliz, pero solo un poco debido a algo.

-Parece que Oni te anivelo… No es así Farore.

-Te estás burlando no es así Din. Oni no puede superarme en ese aspecto y ni te burles la verdad.

-No pelen, ni menos aquí. Recuerden a lo que venimos.

Las Diosas De Oro por fin aparecieron en Termina.

-Estúpida Hylia, ¿Por qué rayos nunca nos dijo de la Tribu Sheikah?, pudo haber desatado una guerra entre las dimensiones y lo peor de todo es que fue justamente con el.- Din estaba furiosa.

-Cálmate, estas provocando calor en esta tierra.- Nayru calmaba a su hermana.

-Es verdad, tienes que controlarte, puedes causar que las creaciones de Oni se incomoden.- Dijo Farore apoyando a su hermana de la sabiduría, mientras hace un poco de aire para Termina para que se ventile.

-Solo venimos por la Tribu Sheikah y tratar de calmar al Dios Feroz, de seguro el ya está enojado.

-No creo, al parecer Hylia logro calmarlo.- Dijo la Diosa Del Viento.

-Pero a que costo, sin gran parte de los Sheikah, Hylia no pudo matar al Heraldo De La Muerte y con ello el sacrifico su divinidad, todo por ese tratado que hiso con ese idiota.- La Diosa Del Poder seguía aun enojada mientras veía a la gente de Termina, a sus creaciones.

-Pero esa fue la condición de Oni y todavía no sabemos si esta conforme, así que estamos por verificar eso.- Dijo la Diosa De La Sabiduría que también veía.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo con Din ella al menos nos tuvo que haber avisado.- Dijo Farore.

-Este es un buen momento para dominar la dimensión de Oni.- Dijo Din mientras una sonrisa malévola le dibujaba su rostro.

-Estás loca, quieres que se repita lo mismo.- Reacciono Nayru viendo a su hermana.

-Ese día solo tuvo suerte.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Nayru, tú estás loca.- Dijo lo mismo Farore.

-Cobardes, de ti me sorprende Farore, tu siendo la Diosa Del Coraje.

-No es miedo solo soy realista. Mi poder no es suficiente contra la Fiera Deidad, tampoco el tuyo, el pudo contra nosotras tres, aparte aguanto una larga batalla contra Dyntos.- Dijo Farore molesta viendo a su hermana.

-Ese viejo ni entra al caso.

-Ya basta las dos. Es mejor hablar con Oni para saber sus intenciones, que tal si aun sigue enojado.

-Nayru eres una cobarde.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría suspira, estaba harta de soportar a su hermana del poder. Mientras las Diosas De Oro estaban en los cielos, alguien si se percato de su presencia. Un gemido se escucha, un grito que sonó fuertemente en toda Termina.

-Sus guardianes ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.- Dijo Farore en tono serio.

-Al parecer no es necesario ir a la luna por el.- Dijo Nayru, ella en el fondo se sentía nerviosa, aun se acuerda como Oni la estaba a punto de matar, cuando la atravesó con su espada.

Los Gigantes al darse cuenta de que las Diosas De Oro estaban ahí, les entro miedo puesto que sabían que ellas trataron de matar hace milenios a la Fiera Deidad, también tratarían de quitarle la dimensión a como diera lugar.

La aparición de las Diosas De Oro cambiaria las cosas de la tierra de la Fiera Deidad, mientras este todavía aun sigue consiente, mientras el aun puede sentir a su gente, mientras puede sentir sus pensamientos y emociones. Pero muy pronto la Fiera Deidad conocerá su destino.

* * *

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solamente avisare que ya esta a punto de acabar este fic y la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer un final, porque es mi primer fic que acabo, pensé que iba a hacer Destinos Enlazados, pero veo que será en este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido. Adios y cuídense. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	7. El origen del mosntruo (Capitulo final)

**Este es el capítulo final, perdón si tarde un poco, pero soy un novato XD. Normalmente muchos siente piensa o tristeza, yo también, pero esta enlazado con el primero así que la historia aun no termina.**

 **Antes de leer quiero agradecerles por seguir este fic y por leerlo hasta el final. Ahora ya no les quitare mas su tiempo. XD.**

* * *

 **El origen del monstruo**

El eterno protector de Termina había caído y su alma y su gran poder estaba sellado en una máscara, pero se fue no sin antes dar gran batalla sellando un Dios Maligno, su contraparte. La Fiera Deidad sabia que si el caía, su mundo, su dimensión iba a estar resguardado por sus cuatro guardianes.

Pero ahora después de su caída, aparecieron Deidades que el odia, unas Deidades con quien el había peleado y estaba a punto de morir a manos de aquellas.

En los cielos el astro rey estaba en medio y con ello iluminaba tres siluetas que estaban en aquellos cielos, se dedicaban a observar el mundo de Termina.

-Con que la Fiera Deidad esta muerto.- Dijo con una voz con algo de malicia esa era la Diosa Del Poder.

-No puedo creer que alguien haya vencido a la Fiera Deidad.-Dijo la Diosa Del Coraje sorprendida.

-Es difícil creerlo, pero al fin puede descansar en paz.- Dijo la Diosa De La Sabiduría también sorprendida.

-Y por ende este mundo, esta dimensión ahora nos pertenece.

La ambición, por eones ha estado, aun con los Dioses. Toda ambición siempre estará, aun con los Dioses.

-Espera Din, no es así de fácil. Oni se marcho, no sin antes dejar a sus guardianes a cargo y nosotras no podemos intervenir en ello.- Dijo Nayru que estaba en calma, pero a la vez detenía a su hermana.

-Mph, ellos no son muy fuertes que digamos. Aparte nosotras ya podemos intervenir.

-Estás loca no podemos romper el tratado, no podemos quedarnos con esta dimensión, aun sigue siendo de Oni.- Dijo Farore.

-Yo no diría eso. ¿O me equivoco Nayru?- Din mostraba aun esa malicia, desvía su mirada asía su hermana de la sabiduría.

Farore hace lo mismo al ver a Din, voltea y ve a Nayru.- ¿Acaso ya podemos hacer eso Nayru?- Pregunto.

-Con el tratado de la Diosa Del Tiempo podemos intervenir en el asunto, se toma como una declaración de guerra hacia Termina. Pero como Hylia había aplacado a Oni, llegaron a un pacto en cual la Fiera Deidad no atacaría nuestra dimensión a cambio de la lealtad de los Sheikah. Pero ahora que Hylia sacrifico su divinidad, es como si estuviera muerta. Aparte la Fiera Deidad ya murió.

-Pero aun el tratado sigue aunque ambos estén muertos.- Dijo Farore.

-No del todo, como Hylia ya no está, nosotras seriamos como las siguientes en el convenio con Oni y mas como superioras ya que Hylia no tenia tanto poder sobre los Sheikah, pero como el tratado era aun así legal y lo había hecho con la Fiera Deidad, era más que obvio que no intervendríamos. Pero ahora nosotras somos la siguientes podemos meter nuevos términos. Aparte después de la batalla contra Demise, algunos sheikah's conocían ya este lugar y se fueron a refugiar aquí Termina. Nosotras podemos intervenir en el asunto, si es que queremos.

-Pero aunque intervengamos, solo basta con que los gigantes nos den a los sheikah's que se fueron en Termina.- Dijo Farore viendo aun los contras.- Todo depende de los sheikah, si se quieren ir.

-Pero ellos no tienen el voto, ya que nosotras las creamos, no Oni.- Din saboreaba una victoria ahora que Oni no estaba, aparte ahora que Termina estaba sola.- Los Sheikah's no se querrán ir de esta tierra y es ahí donde nosotros intervendremos.

-¿Pero cómo?, no podemos tampoco declararle la guerra a Termina.- Aun seguía diciendo la Diosa Del Coraje.

-No pero es nuestra oportunidad para aprovechar de la muerte de la Fiera Deidad.- Dijo aun Din, estaba más que feliz.

Pero sus dos hermanas se mostraban pensativas y con dudas, no sabían si aprovechar el momento de hora si conquistar aquella tierra que era muy codiciada por las demás Deidades.

-Vamos Nayru, se que tu también odias a la Fiera Deidad por lo que te hiso, se que aun recuerdas con temor y sé que aun sientes ese dolor de ser humillada ante él, nosotras también sentimos lo mismo estábamos a punto de morir aquel día. No intentes ser educada y sé que aun te lo guardas a pesar de todo. Esta es nuestra oportunidad también de vengarnos, no como quisiéramos, pero aun así quedarnos con esta dimensión y dominarla.

La Diosa Del Poder inducia a su hermana, trataba de convencerla, recordándole su pasado con el Dios. Nayru en el fondo si sentía ese odio por Oni ya que la había humillado llamándola inútil y ella sintiéndose mal al ver tirada al no poder darle batalla, como sus dos hermanas la defendían y ella sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarles siendo la más débil de las tres.

-Recuerda también que si nosotras no lo hacemos alguien más tratara de apoderarse de esta dimensión y eso es una desventaja a nuestro favor.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría pensaba y pensaba, ella apretaba su puño de tan solo recordar como Oni la había tratado, de su puño emanaba poder de color azul, Din sonreía levemente mostrando malicia, había logrado su cometido.

La ambición suele aparecer también de diferentes formas, puede ser inducida, aun para el mas puro puede corromperse.

-Nayru tranquilízate.- Dijo Farore al ver a su hermana.

-Tiene razón Din, si no aprovechamos alguien más se quedara con esta tierra.

Farore se queda desconcertada al oír a su hermana, sonaba decidida por tomar una decisión.

-Que haremos, no podemos matar tampoco a las creaciones de Oni.- Dijo Farore que las veía.

-No no podemos hacerlo, según el tratado aunque el Dios este muerto las creaciones aun siguen existiendo, ahora nosotros también estamos a cargo.- Explico la Nayru contemplando las creaciones de Oni.

Las Diosas De Oro como siguiente movimiento hablaron con los Gigantes y los engañaron amenazándolos y eso fue gracias a la Tribu Sheikah, sin intención les ayudaron a sus creadoras.

Los Gigantes sabían y veían venir que las Diosas tratarían de dominar su dimensión y desgraciadamente ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto era negarse y enfrentar una guerra, matando las creaciones de Oni o rendirse y dejarlos vivir.

Los Gigantes se sintieron tristes al no poder hacer nada, ellos sabían que los sheikah's no se querrían ir de nuevo a la dimensión de las Diosas y más ahora que supieron lo que le paso a la Diosa Blanca y su batalla contra el Heraldo De La Muerte, era inútil tratar de hablar con ellas. Ellos trataron de liberar a su padre de aquel sello que lo mantenía, para que él se pudiera encargar de las Diosas, pero no podían el sello era bastante fuerte.

Ahora Termina estaba siendo conquistada por las Diosas De Oro. Pero los gigantes a sabiendas de ellos le mintieron descaradamente a las féminas Deidades diciéndoles que la Fiera Deidad estaba muerto, nunca le dijeron que el estaba sellado, porque sabían que tomarían ventaja de ello y lo tratarían de matar.

* * *

 **Un mes después en la luna.**

¿Con que este es el lugar sagrado de Oni?, más bien era.- Dijo Din, viendo aquel lugar.

Las Diosas De Oro estaban ya en la luna, contemplando el lugar sagrado de la Fiera Deidad.

-Vaya es muy bonito, nunca creí que Oni tuviera un lugar como este y más aun siendo como es.- Dijo Farore impresionada.

-Este lugar lo hiso su antecesor, no Oni el lo conservo ya que era el único lugar donde él podía estar tranquilo.-Dijo Nayru que se acordaba una discusión que tuvo con el Dios.

-Pero ahora es nuestro y por lo consiguiente es hora de una decoración.- Decia Din mientras lo veía, le parecía aburrido.

-No Din a mí me gusta, así que déjalo como esta.- Farore se interpone en la decisión de su hermana, le gustaba mucho el lugar sagrado de Oni.

-Basta las dos, no es de nadie, este lugar ahora es de los Gigantes. Los lugares sagrados no entran en nuestro dominio, siguen siendo de aquel Dios que lo creo… Pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de pisarlo.

La Diosa De La Sabiduría paraba a sus dos hermanas. Los Cuatro Gigantes cuando habían aparecido las Diosas uno de ellos había sacado la máscara de Oni y el oculto de ellas, sabían que iba a bobear a su lugar sagrado.

Las Diosas De Oro por lo consiguiente bajaron desde los cielos anunciándose como las Diosas propietarias de Termina, pero obviamente provoco confusión en los habitantes a excepción de los Sheikah's. La Tribu Garo Y el Reino Ikana les provoco disgustos, ellos no lo aceptaban.

Pero para la desgracia de los habitantes de Termina, se enteraron de que su Dios había muerto a manos del otro Dios que los había atacado hace cien años. Din se los informo y para ella fue un gran placer hacerlo, lo hacía sínicamente y fingía tener dolor, engañaba a los habitantes diciéndoles que los comprendía, cuando no era cierto.

Termina estaba devastada, dolida por perder a su Dios, su tristeza los dominaba, algunos lloraban. Pero lo que no sabían es que su Dios aun sentía ese dolor, aun podía sentirlos.

-¡Malditas como se atreven a pisar mi tierra!

La Fiera Deidad estaba consciente.

-¡Como se atreven adueñársela, juro que saldré y las matare!, ¡Lárguense!

La máscara empezaba a emanar un aura oscura, Oni se trataba de liberar del sello, pero para su desgracia no podía hacerlo.

Mientras tanto las Diosas De Oro estaban recorriendo a lo que ahora era suyo, mientras también veían a las creaciones de Oni.

Termina de nuevo festejaban su festival que siempre hacen cada año, pero fue una tristeza para ellos ver que cuando salía la luna esta ya no daba su brillo como lo que hacia los años anteriores, pero el ánimo de la gente aun estaba presente, aun le seguían festejando al Dios De La Luna, para ellos el no había muerto, ellos lo presentían, como si tuvieran un lazo con él.

-Deberíamos extinguir esta vida.- Decia Din enojada al ver que no la aceptaban como su nueva Diosa.- De no ser por aquel tratado ya lo hubiera hecho yo personalmente.

-Que esperabas, nosotras venimos a esta tierra y tú fuiste sínicamente a decirles de que Oni había muerto, se tenía que hacer con tiempo.- Farore estaba molesta con su hermana por su incesantes.

Din se queda callada sin decir nada al respecto. Mientras Nayru pensaba. Las Diosas De Oro observaban como Termina hacia su festival, como aun le festejaban a la Fiera Deidad.

-¿Cómo haremos que nos acepten?- Se preguntaba la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

Din y Farore veian a su hermana que estaba pensando y después de unos momentos de pensar.

-Creo que se me ocurre una forma para que nos acepten.- Sonrió levemente Nayru al encontrar una solución.

Las Diosas De Oro buscaban ser aceptadas por las creaciones de la Fiera Deidad. Ellas con todo su poder crearon una nueva Trifuerza, para la gente de Termina y todo por ser aceptadas. Al acabar de hacer el poder omnímodo se la obsequiaron a Termina.

Paso el tiempo y Termina las aceptaron como sus nuevas Diosas. Din, Farore y Nayru se sentían más que satisfechas, todo iba bien en sus planes…

Pero no todo era luz en Termina

* * *

 **Años después.**

Mientras pasaban los años que se convertían en lustros Termina empezó a decaer socialmente. La Trifuerza empezaba a sembrar ambición en toda la tierra de la Fiera Deidad, Oni podía sentir dicha ambición, el se retorcía adentro de la máscara.

-Mph. Ya todo está saliendo a la perfección.- Decía Nayru que tenía una copa de vino.

-Al fin Termina es nuestra.- Dijo Farore.

-Y todo gracias a ese Dios que mato a la Fiera Deidad.- Dijo Din.

Las Diosas alzan las copas y las chocan entre si, solo para festejar.

-¡Salud!- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Desde los cielos las Diosas De Oro festejaban y lo peor, es que era en la Luna de Oni, solamente para humillarlo, declarándose como las victoriosas. Los Gigantes solamente contemplaban como ellas humillaban a su padre, pero ellos sabían que tarde o temprano su padre se liberaría y se encargaría y para ello escondieron la máscara.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Termina, mientras pasaban los años.**

La Tribu Sheikah, se sentían impotentes, ellos no podían creer lo que pasaba, empezaba a pasar lo mismo, lo mismo que había pasado en su dimensión original. La Trifuerza causaba la ambición y envidia en Termina. Los Garo le tenían envidia al Reino Ikana ya que ellos poseían la Trifuerza en sus dominios, las Diosas se las dejaron como los más aptos para esa tarea de cuidarla y velar por ella.

Por lo consiguiente la ambición de dicho poder llevo a Termina en guerra. Los Garo empezaron la guerra por querer el poder de los Dioses, causando la ira, la envidia y la ambición que desato al interior de Oni.

La Fiera Deidad empezaba a sufrir de dolor por dicha guerra, estaba siendo torturado por las Diosas De Oro, mientras ellas veían desde los cielos como se desataba la guerra en Termina.

La Tribu Sehikah, esta vez no intervino en ese asunto, no podían hacer nada al respecto, pero la misma tribu ya no veía a las Diosas De Oro con respeto, por maldecir a la tierra en guerra, ellos cuando supieron que dicho poder llevo al extremo a la Diosa Blanca, no querían volver a ver lo mismo. Los sobrevivientes de la Tribu que se habían refugiado, escapando de aquella horrible guerra que se llevo gracias a la Trifuerza, ahora tenían que revivir lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente la masacre que se llevaba por dicho poder hacia sufrir al Dios Creador de esta presintiéndolo todo en su ser.

-¡BASTA!

La Fiera Deidad gritaba en su interior y sufría cruelmente al sentir tanto odio y ambición.

Para empeorar de las cosas las Diosas De Oro no le prestaban mucha atención a Termina, se ocupaban más de su otro mundo, el mundo que ellas habían creado, eso causo mas repudio asía ellas a la hora de rogar y pedir bendición asía Termina, pero los Cuatro Gigantes hacían eso por ellas, se habían convertido en simples criados.

* * *

 **Años después.**

Los años pasaron por dicha guerra, por la ambición. La Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana al ver lo que habían hecho, lo que hicieron por dicho poder, las muertes que causaron, como ellos manchaban de sangre su tierra. Termina empezó a recordar su historia cuando su Dios había bajado por primera vez y había impedido la guerra, recordaron lo que el hiso por ellos sacrificándose para que sus hijos vivieran felices.

Termina llego a un acuerdo de paz y para lograr de nuevo dicho acuerdo, junto con la Tribu Sheikah estuvieron de acuerdo en destruir aquel origen que desato la guerra y eso significaba destruir la Trifuerza y eso hicieron la destruyeron.

-Idiotas porque lo hicieron ahora están condenados.- Desde los cielos Din veía enojada a Termina, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que no eran sus creaciones.

Pero la desgracia invadía aquella tierra. Cuando Termina destruyo dicho tesoro su tierra fue maldecida y empezó a decaer. Mientras pasaban los meses, las plantas se secaron, los ríos se contaminaron, matando a los peces de estas. La vegetación empezó a decaer en tal grado que ya no se podía cultivar, o tener frutos de los arboles. Termina cayo. Todos empezaban a morir de hambre, de sed, todo porque el poder omnímodo fue destruido.

La ira empezó a dominar a todos, a tal grado que se empezaban a pelear entre ellos por un causante. La Tribu Garo empezó a culpar a Ikana por la decisión e Ikana se quedo callada, otra guerra se iba a desatar, pero esta vez no porque ambos empezaron a ver a las verdaderas culpables de su miseria y esas eran las Diosas De Oro.

Mientras el tiempo seguía su curso Termina lograba sobrevivir y eso fue gracias a su sagrado árbol que le había dado su Dios.

-Muerto o no Dios De La Luna, usted nos ha ayudado.- Decía el Rey De Ikana, en ese tiempo ya estaba a cargo Ignos Du Ikana.

El Árbol del inicio había aguantado la maldición de la Trifuerza, por que Oni lo había bendecido para que este siguiera dando sus frutos, pero para la desgracia de Termina dicho árbol no era suficiente, porque la Trifuerza había maldecido a toda la tierra, la gente había tratado de cultivar usando sus preciadas semillas, pero para la desgracia en la tierra ya no se podía cultivar.

Termina ya estaba en decadencia, en un último intento desesperado le rezaron a las Diosas De Oro que bendijeran la tierra, pero estas no querían hacerlo.

"Ustedes no aprovecharon nuestro regalo, no fueron capaces de mantener el valor al aceptarlo, la sabiduría al tomar la decisión y el poder para dominarla. Ahora tendrán que afrontar las consecuencias de ello"

La Diosa De La Sabiduría hablo desde los cielos y lo que les dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Termina ya sumergido en el odio mutuo asía las Diosas De Oro por maldecir su tierra, por matar a su gente atravez de la ambición puesta por ellos y el rechazo de las féminas Deidades que no hicieron nada al ayudarles. Termina iban a matar a las causantes de toda su miseria.

La Tribu Garo y el Reino Ikana se unieron otra vez, pero para las desgracia los Garo tenían ahora desconfianza de sus hermanos, estaban paranoicos, pensaban ahora que el Rey Ikana los traicionaría tarde o temprano, para así apartarlos y quedase con todo el Árbol, ya que sus frutos no podian abastecer a toda Termina.

Pero Termina no sabía qué hacer ante lo sucedido. Hasta que una tribu misteriosa apareció de la nada y le propusieron algo a Termina, una solución a sus problemas y esa solución era construir una Torre, una torre que llegara asía los cielos, asía donde se encontraban las Diosas De Oro. Termina al estar sumergidos ante la oscuridad de sus corazones, ante la ira provocada por las Diosas no se dieron cuenta que aquella tribu los engañaba, al lugar donde se llevo la construcción de dicha torre era el mismo lugar donde la Fiera Deidad había sido sellado por Majora, el portal que dividía esos mundos se abría atravez de los cielos y ellos querían llegar ahí, para regresar a su dimensión, ya que no podían hacerlo.

EL Reino Ikana traslado ahí su reino, pero también se traslado ahí los garos. Ikana empezaba a sospechar y no por que los Garo también se trasladaron, si no fue porque construyeron un pozo y este conectaba con su castillo, pero los Garo lo habían hecho para vigilar a Ikana.

* * *

 **Años después.**

Termina construía dicha Torre De Piedra, estaba cada vez estaba más alto, dicha torre tenia marcas en forma de insultos contra las Diosas De Oro. Mientras cada vez la desconfianza estaba más presente en Termina. Ignos estaba cada vez más paranoico, hasta con su gente, todo eso fue provocado gracias a los Garo.

Mientras en los cielos las Diosas De Oro observaban todo, ellas se empezaban enojar al ver tanta osadía al retarlas, para ellas los mortales son seres inferiores a lado de los Dioses. Nayru usando su sabiduría trataba de hablar con ellos, pero aun así Termina ya sumergido en la ira y desesperación construían la Torre De Piedra, ignorando las palabras de advertencia.

-Esto no puede seguir así.- Din observaba todo.

Pero la Diosa Del Poder desvió su mirada asía la Ciudad Del Reloj, donde estaba los Sheikah's que se habían quedado en esa ciudad, La Tribu Sheikah no hacía nada, no ayudaba a Termina a construir la Torre De Piedra, ellos sabían que era una falta de respeto asía su creadoras así que no habían intervenido por ello.

La Diosa Del Poder bajo desde los cielos asía la Ciudad Del Reloj y de ahí en persona trato de hablar con los Sheikah's. En aquella ciudad también estaba la decadencia, los Shiekah's morían también por falta de alimento, Termina los separo y ellos no podían comer ni siquiera las frutas del Árbol Del Inicio. Termina también los culpaba de su decadencia. Pero Los Sheikah's aun seguían ahí, de una gran ciudad solamente quedaban cincuenta personas.

Los Sheikah's al ver su Diosa creadora en persona se arrodillaron por respeto.

-¿Que se le ofrece a usted mi toda poderosa Din, Diosa Del Poder?- Dijo el líder Sheika'h con gran respeto y educación.

-Hijos míos, yo he venido por ustedes, los necesitamos Tribu Sheikah's guerreros de la sombras.- Dijo La Diosa Del Poder.

-Estamos a sus órdenes mi Diosa.

-Yo Din y en representación de mis hermanas Farore y Nayru, las Diosas De Oro hemos venido a pedirles que maten a toda Termina por su osadía asía nosotras al querer matarnos.

Los Sheikah's se quedaron en shock por la orden de la Diosa.

-Ustedes son capaces de cumplir esa orden ya que los conocen y no dudamos de su victoria.

El Lider Sheikah alza la mirada y con ella ve a su Diosa.

-Lo, lo, lo siento mi toda poderosa Din. No podemos hacer esa orden.- Dijo el líder hablando por todos en tono nervioso.

Din se queda desconcertada por esa respuesta, no la espero, de hecho fue como un golpe para ella y más aún porque eran sus creaciones quienes dijeron que no.

-¿Se podría saber el por qué de eso?.- Pregunto la Diosa molesta, se podía notar.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso. Termina nos dio una oportunidad, cuando nosotros les faltamos al respeto a la tierra del Dios De La Luna y este tuvo la compasión para darnos una oportunidad.

-Pero a que costo hijo mío a cambio de quedarse aquí, en esta tierra que no les pertenece a ustedes… Pero ahora podría ser su tierra sin vivir atado al Dios Feroz, esta tierra seria para ustedes hijos míos.- Din inducia a la Tribu.

-Lo siento mi Diosa, pero así como Termina nos perdono, no podemos hacer lo que usted dice. Aparte nuestra lealtad esta también con el Dios Oni y a pesar de que ya no este, nosotros no podemos matar a sus hijos ya que gracias a ellos estamos vivos.

-Pero ellos los apartaron de su árbol y no tienen ni siquiera alimento.

-No nos importa nosotros hemos jurado hasta el final, sin importar el costo.

La Diosa Del Poder se empieza a enfurecer de ver que la Tribu Sheikah sus mismas creaciones no la obedecían.

-Pero acaso no se han dado cuenta de que ellos no faltan al respeto al construir dicha torre y que intenta matarnos.- La Diosa alzo un poco más el tono, mostrándose molesta.

-Por eso no les ayudamos, no queremos nosotros faltarles al respeto, pero tampoco podemos intervenir.

Din se empieza mas a enfurecer, mientras los Sheikah's se quedan quietos sin decir nada, pero algunos temblaban de ver a su Diosa enfurecida.

-La Diosa Hylia ya no está con ustedes, el Dios Oni tampoco, su lealtad está con nosotros, no con ellos.- Dijo la Din tratando de convencer a su creaciones con un poco mas de enojo en la voz.

-No mi Diosa. Es cierto ellos han muerto, pero aun no olvidamos lo que hiso el Dios Oni para perdonara nuestra Diosa Hylia de nuestro error, por eso no intervendremos. Aun si es su orden porque es una latead que el mismo Oni nos pidió a cambio y nos dejo quedarnos en esta tierra.

-Pero esta tierra esta decadente, no sé ni por qué se quedan.

-Con todo respeto toda poderosa Din, la tierra estaba bien hasta que ustedes llegaron y pusieron la Trifuerza.

Pero la Diosa Del Poder si se ofendió por esa osadía.

-Está bien si no quieren intervenir no lo hagan.- Dijo la Diosa Del Poder una vez que se tranquiliza.- Si su latead esta mas con ese estúpido, no importa, pero si tanto lo quieren tengan el mismo destino que el.

La Diosa Del Poder apunta con su mano a los Sheikah's y estos al ver como su madre los mataría, un miedo empezaba a recorrer sus cuerpos. La Fiera Deidad empezaba a sentirlos.

-¡Que piensan ahora hacer!

Desde la Luna Oni ya se bajo su árbol, las Diosas no volvieron a pisar su lugar sagrado, después de su festejo. Oni sentía el miedo de los Shiekah's, pero no sabía que ocurría, no podía ver su mundo.

-¡Son leales a él, está bien sean como él!

Din usa sus poderes y teletransporta a la Tribu Shiekah a la Luna, al lugar sagrado de la Fiera Deidad, encerrándolos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Oni veía a la Tribu Sheikah que estaba en su luna, el estaba en shock y muy desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

La Fiera Deidad preguntaba, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Mientras la tribu estaba muy desconcertada al ver la pradera, mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en Termina.

-¡¿Dónde estamos?!

De repente la Diosa Del Poder apareció en frente de la tribu.

-Este es el lugar sagrado del Dios Feroz, estarán encerrados aquí y sufrirán al traicionarnos a nosotras sus madres. Morirán uno a uno y no podrán comer el fruto del árbol puesto que nada más lo comen los Dioses.

Los Sheikah's se quedaron callados, pero ahora veían con miedo, ira y odio a su Diosa, no podían creerlo, ellos que les juraron lealtad y habían peleado a su honor, recibiendo sus órdenes. Pero ahora por esta vez negarse ante una orden que era matar aquella gente que los perdono por un error que ellos habían cometido, jurando lealtad ante un Dios que fue compasivo con ellos y su Diosa. Ahora son mal pagados, botados como simple basura para sus Diosas al negarse solo por una vez ante una orden.

La Diosa Del Poder se desvanece dejando a la Tribu Sheikah solos. La tribu lloro por tan mal trato, después de lo que han pasado, después de tanto sufrimiento, y ese sufrimiento Oni lo veía al frente de el.

El Dios al ver como Din los había tratado de nuevo se enfurece emanando poder, un aura negra sale de la máscara y eso llama la atención de los shiekah's.

La tribu se espanta. Pero despiertan a la vez su curiosidad, el líder Sheikah se acerca asía ese poder y al ver.

-¡Dios De La Luna!

La Tribu se quedo viendo, había creído que su Dios había muerto.

-Ahora comprendo el porqué el rumor.- Dijo el líder viendo delicadamente la máscara.- Usted es nuestro verdadero Dios, no ellas y por ellos haremos lo posible para que usted esté al tanto. ¡Nosotros Tribu Sheikah estamos bajo sus servicios!

 *****Mientras tanto en Teminna, en la Ciudad Del Reloj*****

-¡Mama, Papa!- Un niño sheikah, sale de una casa mientras salía buscaba a sus padres.

" _Escucha, hagas lo que hagas, escuches lo que escuches no salgas de aquí, entendido"_

El niño recordó eso de su madre, la madre al sentir algo mal al ver a la Diosa, como un instinto que confió, se llevo a su pequeño para ocultarlo. Pero el niño después de eso recordó

" _¡Son leales a él, está bien sean como él!"_

Después escucho un gran ruido, como un disparo.

-¡Mama, Papa!- El niño gritaba llamando a sus padres, mientras empezaba a llorar por no encontrarlos. Mientras esa clase de sentimiento pasó por el Dios.

* * *

 **Diez días después**

Mientras los días pasaban la construcción de la Torre De Piedra se llevaba a cabo, la torre ya estaba muy alta y con ello ya empezaba a enojar a las Diosas. El odio de Termina aun crecía, tanto que pusieron pilares, casi a donde se encontraba la Ciudad Del Reloj, con la blasfemia a la Trifuerza.

-No puede ser, aun así siguen retándonos, ¿Que no nos temen?- Farore contemplaba la tierra y a la vez se enfurecía por tan falta de respeto.- Creo que esta vez tendré que actuar un poco como Din.

La Diosa Del Coraje desciende de los cielos solo para irse al Árbol Del Inicio, siendo aquel que no fue afectado por la maldición de la Trifuerza.

 *******Mientras tanto en la luna*******

La muerte había ya había tomado a la Tribu Sheikah, estaba muriendo uno a uno, cubriéndolos con su mato negro, todos al frente de Oni. Este sufría de dolor al sentir la muerte, ya que lo sentía en masa, la Fiera Deidad se retorcía adentro de la máscara al ver la muerte ante sus ojos.

-Tranquilícese mi todopoderoso Oni. Lamentablemente no le gustara lo que vera, pero es lo único que podernos hacer por usted.- Dijo el líder Sheikah.- ¡Listos!

El líder Sheikah da una señal a los que quedan, que eran como diez.

La Tribu Sheikah construyó sus últimas piedras Sheikah en la Luna para que sirvieran como ojos para Oni. Pero ellos empezaron a hacer un ritual enlazando la Máscara De La Fiera Deidad y a la vez aprovechando aun el poder de esta para que les ayudara. El ritual se llevo a cabo, mientras el viento se alzaba y una vez que acabo el ritual.

-Listo mi todo poderoso Oni es… es todo, nosotros ya, ya no podemos ayudarle más… Fue un verdadero honor estar bajo su jurisdicción. Se, se que usted es el único capaz de poner su orden.

El líder Sheikah cae ya muerto debido al cansancio y hambre que lo mataba.

¡NOOOOO!

La Fiera Deidad no aguantaba ver tanto sufrimiento en su luna.

 **Mientras Tanto en Termina**

La gente cuidaba del árbol, pero al ver a la Diosa Farore pusieron guardia, toda Termina tenía miedo al verla.

-¡Por favor hijos no quiero hacerles daño!- Dijo la Diosa al descender, mostrando compasión.

-¡No somos sus hijos!- El Maestro Garo estaba presente en aquella tierra.- ¡Ustedes maldijeron nuestra tierra, ahora descienden a decirnos que es nuestra culpa. Ehh!

-Ustedes no supieron valorar nuestro regalo.

-¡¿Cuál regalo?!- aun alzo la voz el maestro.- ¡Ustedes sembraron ambición y nosotros solamente nos deshicimos lo que nos afectaba!

-No supieron controlarla, la Trifuerza puede hacer un paraíso si se sabe controlar y les permite tener un gran poder para gobernar a lado de nosotras

-¡Que poder, este era un paraíso para nosotros. Hasta que ustedes llegaron!- Pero después el maestro dijo algo que no acepto la Diosa Del Coraje.- ¡De seguro ustedes mataron a nuestro Dios y se quedaron con nuestra tierra para dominarla!

Eso colmo la paciencia de la Diosa.

-¡Yo no quería hacerles esto, pero ya no me dejan de otra, lamentablemente ustedes son una molestia para nosotros y no es bueno colmar nuestra paciencia!

La Diosa Del Coraje sube de nuevo a los cielos y se pone encima del sagrado árbol de Oni. Farore empieza a emanar un aura de color de verde oscuro y sus pupilas se llenan de ese mismo color y dicho poder lo concentra en sus manos. Farore le dispara al Árbol Del Inicio y este la recibe, primero el árbol absorbe el poder.

Pero después el árbol, empieza a reaccionar, el tronco empieza a cambiar de color, de café empezó a cambiar a negro, las hojas empezaron a caer, junto con los últimos frutos que quedaban.

La gente empezó a ver con horror como su sagrado Árbol, moría, como ya no dejaba de dar frutos y por último la tierra empezó a secarse de repente. La Diosa Del Coraje se desvanece y con eso dio fin a toda la tierra de Termina.

-¡Maldita, juro que te matare, te regresare todo lo que han hecho!

La Fiera Deidad ya podía ver todo desde la luna como antes y eso fue gracias a la Tribu Sheikah que le ayudo para que eso fuera posible.

* * *

 **Días después**

Termina ya estaba perdida, desde que las Diosas aparecieron, las Diosas sumergieron a Termina en ira, tristeza, locura y odio. Todo por su ambición, por la ambición de un mundo que no les correspondía.

Toda Termina ya estaba unida, unida ante un lazo, no más bien una cadena y todos, absolutamente todos, fueron aquella torre para ir y confrontara a las Diosas De Oro, querían su muerte, para vengar a su tierra. La sangre estaba siendo manchada y maldecida en su tierra.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven hacer esto?!- Din estaba más que enfurecida, hacia que el cielo tronara por su estado de ánimo.

-No, no, no ¿¡Porque!?- Decía la Diosa Del Coraje también furiosa.

-Es porque ellos son a la imagen de la Fiera Deidad. Nosotras no vemos a simples mortales, nosotras vemos a Oni que se defiende atrarvez de sus hijos.

La Diosa Del Poder solo gruñe de rabia como si de una bestia se tratase.

-Pero aun así no tienen el derecho de faltarnos al respeto.- Nayru aprieta su puño.

Termina se estaba preparando masivamente para una confrontación, todos preparan armas la torre se llevo a cabo gracias también a una máscara hecha por la Tribu creadora de Majora, esa mascara daba el poder de una de las Deidades guardianas de Termina, la fuerza de un gigante.

Las Diosas De Oro estaban en los cielos y se mostraron de nuevo viendo a las creaciones de la Fiera Deidad y este aun las observaba.

La oscuridad tapa a la tierra de Termina, el viento se presenta trayendo el frio.

Lo último que hiso Termina fue abrir las puertas de la Torre De Piedra y de ahí todo se vendría abajo.

Desde los cielos Farore en una mano aparece un arco en su otra mano aparece flechas. Esas flechas eran especiales.

Termina alzo su mirada y al hacerlo miraron con horror, pero a la vez con ira que estaba acompañado con el valor. En medio de la oscuridad un rayo de luz se asoma, como si fuera un sol.

-¡Esta es su última oportunidad ríndanse y dejen esto!

Termina solamente rugió al ver a las Diosas De Oro su odio era más grande que inclusive ellas.

-Esta vez el tratado no nos impiden matarlos, nos han provocado y por ende podremos defendernos.- Dijo Din mostrando malicia al ver a la gente de Oni.

-¡PAREN, PAREN!

En la luna la Fiera Deidad les rogaba a las Diosas que pararan, pero nadie lo escuchaba. El Dios sufría mucho al sentir tanto odio, que estaba anivelado al suyo.

Las Diosas al ver que no podían contener a Termina tomaron una decisión.

La Diosa Del Coraje prepara una flecha especial y apunta asía Termina. Las Diosas De Oro, miraban con mucha furia al ver tanta osadía por construir la Torre De Piedra y con ello lanzaron la Flecha De Luz y esta cayo, sonó un gran relámpago al disparar.

La flecha se divide en muchas y esta empieza a matar a la gente de Termina. Se escuchan los gritos de dolor, pero a pesar de todo no baja su ira y se ponen de pie. Las Diosas al ver que a pesar de todo Termina aun seguía de pie, lanzaron una flecha de justicia y esta pego en un emblema, el emblema de Ikana, un emblema manchado de sangre. Esto provoco algo, las Diosas voltearon la Torre De Piedra, la gente que estaba adentro refugiándose empezó a caer de dicha torre, todos estaban siendo tragados asía abajo, Termina moría y todo esto lo sentía su Dios creador. La Fiera Deidad sentía el dolor como si a él le hicieran daño y lo peor es que las personas que cayeron en la Torre De Piedra esa gente cayo, pero cayo en otra dimensión, ya que la torre estaba hecha sobre un lugar en especifico. Eso esperaba una tribu que pasara, pero no como ellos quisieron.

-¡Ohh! ¿Qué es esto?

En otra dimensión una Deidad veía como gente caía desde los cielos.

-Jejejeje.

Para la desgracia de Termina, los que estaban en la Torre De Piedra cayeron a la dimensión de Majora y un joven cayó en frente de su máscara.

-Al fin estamos en nuestro hogar, en nuestra dimensión, ahora tenemos el control.- Dijo el líder de la Tribu.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro jejeje.

Al oir esa voz a todos les entro un terror inmenso, solo para después sentir un gran dolor.

-¡GYYYAARRHHHH!

La Fiera Deidad sentía más dolor en su ser mientras veía y sentía a la gente de su tierra morir. Las Diosas De Oro no conformes con lo que hicieron, decidieron acabar con todo de una vez y para siempre. Din empezó a quemar la tierra. Farore empezó a secar la poca vegetación que aun quedaba en la tierra. Y Nayru empezó a secar los mares y ríos.

Termina había vuelto hacer una tierra decadente y sin vida, la gente se extinguía, pero no toda fue asesinada por las Diosas. Los Cuatro Gigantes al oir a la gente sufrir, hicieron su trabajo y salvaron parte de la gente de Termina, pero para la desgracia era poca, no pudieron hacer mucho ante el poder de las Diosas, los gigantes sintieron rabia, ya que no podían hacer mucho, ellos no querían eso y lo trataron de evitar.

En la tierra solo quedaban almas, almas que estaban divagando en pena, ahora en sus nuevas formas monstruosas y decadentes, algunos en espíritu o en formas comunes como stalfos, todos fueron maldecidos por las Diosas De Oro por la falta de respeto asía ellas.

La Fiera Deidad observo todo, sintio como la muerte lo tocaba debido al enlace que hiso con sus hijos, pero ¿Que le impedía morir al Dios?, lo que le impedía morir era su máscara, su sello que hiso otro Dios también condenándolo, su alma no podía salir de esa mascara. Pero en el fondo Oni se sentía débil y cansado.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer en esta tierra.- Din y sus hermanas aun observaban todo lo que hicieron. La Diosa Del Poder estaba satisfecha.

-Fue una verdadera pena acabar con esta gente, pero ellos no nos aceptaban y buscaron la forma de hacernos enojar.- Nayru suelta un suspiro.

-Todo recuerdo, todo lo que hiso la Fiera Deidad ya no existe más.- Comento Farore.

-Al fin pudimos acabar con ese tonto.- Reia la Diosa Del Poder.-Es la hora de crear un verdadero mundo, un mundo mejor que lo que hiso la Fiera Deidad.

Las Diosas se desvanecen por completo, pero ellas nunca se dieron cuenta de que alguien además de Oni y los Gigantes las observaran.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo se atreven hacer esto?, como pueden ser tan descaradas y aun querer esta dimensión. No, ya es hora de intervenir.

Una Diosa piso la tierra decadente de Termina, la tierra de Oni. Esa Diosa ocupaba un papel importante también, ya que no solo mataron a los creyentes de la Fiera Deidad si no también a sus creyentes, ella se sentía también impotente al no poder intervenir en ese asunto y también quería a sus creyentes, tenía ese mismo amor que tenia Oni asía la gente de Termina.

Después de unos días en que Ya no había nada, nadie estaba, solamente los Gigantes, unos Gigantes que lloraban en una tierra muerta, mientras la gente que salvaron se trataba de acostumbrar y trataban de buscar comida en alguna parte, no todos tenían suerte y algunos morían al no encontrar.

Cuando la luna apareció en aquella tierra decadente, hubo un suceso, desde los cielos caían unas piedras azules, piedra hermosas, que caían desde los cielos. Los Cuatro Gigantes al ver eso alzan la mirada y se dan cuenta de algo.

La Fiera Deidad lloraba desde la luna y sus lagrimas eran esas piedras, el no había llorado dese hace millones de años, cuando su antecesor murió, ahora lo hacia al ver a sus hijos muertos, mientras lo pocos que quedan luchan para sobrevivir. Los Gigantes sueltan un grito de dolor, y su padre escucha, lamentablemente sin hacer nada.

* * *

 **Años después.**

Por lo consiguiente las Diosas De Oro crearon una nueva vida y bajo la mirada de Oni, este solo se retorcía. La Fiera Deidad quería salir a como diera lugar de su máscara.

Pero cuando recién terminaron las Diosas De Oro de hacer la nueva vida para Termina, ellas fueron citadas al Reino de la Diosa Del Tiempo y una vez ahí adentro se enteraron de algo aterrador para ellas.

-¡No eso no!- Grito la Diosa De La Sabiduría.

-No… no puede ser que el siga vivo.- Replico la Diosa Del Coraje.

-¡Malditos Gigantes, nos mintieron!- La Diosa Del Poder solamente rugía y veía con rabia a la Diosa Del Tiempo.- ¡¿Por qué nunca nos comentaste de que Oni seguía vivo?!- Rugía Din.

-Porque quería ver hasta donde las llevaba su estúpida ambición. El mundo estaba a cargo de los Cuatro Gigantes y ustedes los engañaron, yo no podía intervenir, pero al ver lo que hicieron, no solo mataron a los creyentes de Oni, sino también a los míos y es ahí donde yo intervengo.- La Diosa Del Tiempo estaba tranquila, pero si mostraba su furia asía las Diosas De Oro.

Nayru, estaba aterrada, empezaba a llorar de tan solo recordar como la Fiera Deidad la había tratado, estaba traumada, ahora se repetía lo mismo, el las iba a cazar y esta vez no iba a demostrar misericordia asía ellas.

-Tranquila Nayru, por favor.- Farore abraza a su hermana, que se agarraba la cara.

Din voltea y ve a su hermana como ella estaba aterrada, como ella lloraba, mientras su otra hermana la abrazaba, era doloroso ver eso, como eran engañadas, Din ya sentía la culpa y miedo.

-Es ahora o nunca, tenemos que matar a Oni.- Din emanaba poder y sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos.

-Y ustedes piensan que yo les dejare hacer eso.- Dijo la Diosa Del Tiempo impidiéndoles el paso.

-Tú no puedes contra mi.- Dijo Din que no dudaba en atacar la Diosa.

-Hazlo, mátame. Sin mí el flujo del tiempo de la mayoría de las demás dimensiones se alterarían y eso provocaría la ira de las demás Deidades.

-No necesito matarte para pasar sobre ti.- Rio sínicamente la Diosa Del Poder.

-Si se atreven a pasar a Termina, maldeciré a sus creaciones.

-No nos importa, podemos crear más.

-No creo que tus hermanas estén de acuerdo. Aparte la Diosa Blanca se arriesgo para que ellas sobrevivieran.

La Diosa Del Poder guarda silencio, pero solo un momento-A ellas no las meteré. Nada más iré yo y tú no me puedes hacer nada.

-Ya sabía que dirías eso.

Detrás de la Diosa Del Tiempo salen dos bestias enormes. Una de esas era un gran dragón de acero que media más de cinco metros, en medio tenía un diamante incrustado y cuya parte de su piel era una capa de diamante, sus ojos eran rojos cuyo fondo era negro. La otra bestia era también un dragón que media más de cuatro metros, de color blanco cuyos brazos tenían una perla en cada una.

-Ustedes ya conocen a estos Dioses y más ustedes Farore Y Nayru.

Las bestias rugieron al ver a las Diosas.

-El fue tan amable de ayudarme.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la Diosa Del Poder enojada viendo a las bestias.

-Al oír que su aliado estaba vulnerable, no dudo en ayudarlo. Así como la Fiera Deidad lo ayudo defendiendo a Termina, él como consecuencia defendía su dimensión cuando él estaba aun vulnerable y el valoro eso, por eso fueron aliados, ya que no hay mucha diferencia entre una Bestia y una Fiera, se podrá decir que se entienden. El mando a ellos dos a pesar de que son rivales, ellos accedieron ante la orden de su padre, ya que también están agradecidos con Oni por lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Nayru enojada que se secaba las lagrimas.

-Ellos están aquí para defenderme.- La Diosa Del Tiempo sonríe y acaricia al dragón que tenía un diamante en su pecho.- Ellos son también poderosos, uno de ellos sabe controlar muy bien el tiempo en su universo, me ahorra muchísimo trabajo, quizá el pueda ser mi sucesor más adelante.

-Pero están rompiendo con el tratado.- Replico Farore molesta.

-No lo están haciendo. Aquí no reina la ley de la dimensión, estamos en medio de la nada, mi reino esta encima de Termina, como dimensión media. Aquí ni siquiera reina el tiempo. Así que no se puede considerar una dimensión, solo es una sub-dimensión que yo cree y por eso no rompen el tratado.

Las Diosas se empiezan a enojar, pero más Din, empezaba a emanar su aura.

-Ellos dos se quedaran aquí, para atender a Nayru y Farore en caso que intervengan. Tu Din si quieres ya puedes pasar, tu rival te está esperando afuera, de mi castillo.

-Arceus.- Dijo Din con enojo y odio.

-Sí, normalmente hay un trió de dragones. Pero el Dios Girantina es muy descontrolado y agresivo, tanto así que a la mismísima Fiera Deidad le costó trabajo controlarlo cuando ambos atacaron la dimensión de Dyntos. Así que él está aquí personalmente para de nuevo pelear contigo, el viene a devolver el mismo favor a la Fiera Deidad.

Las Diosas De Oro veían con furia a las Deidades que estaban ahí, mientras las bestias ponen guardia, se preparaban para una confrontación.

-Ustedes no intervendrán mas en Termina. Esta tierra ahora estará a cargo de los Cuatro Gigantes, todo lo que ustedes crearon, la nueva vida, también será para ellos. Ustedes ya están maldecidas. La Fiera Deidad despertara tarde o temprano y lo primero que hará es cazarlas por lo que le han hecho a su tierra.

Las Diosas quedan aterradas al oír esas palabras.

-Veo que aun se acuerdan como las trato, mas tú Nayru, aun le tienes terror. No le hubieran hecho eso.

Las Diosas De Oro se quedan calladas.

-Tal vez haya esperanzas para ustedes.

-De que hablas.- Pregunto la Diosa De La Sabiduría desconcertada.

-Tal vez el aun no sabe lo que hicieron, ya que ese Dios llamado Majora lo sello, tal vez no sepa aun nada y no creo que los Gigantes le cuenten algo, ya que ellos le tienen miedo. Aparte Oni ya había cambiado desde que el creo la vida, sus hijos lo ablandaron. Pero ustedes quizá ya lo arruinaron todo. Es mejor que se vayan y escuchen lo que les propongo.

Las Diosas De Oro escuchan con mucha atención.

-Si la Fiera Deidad se despierta y sabe lo sucedido, es lo más probable que se desquite también con sus hijos, pero conociéndolo no estará conforme e ira tras de ustedes, el no descansara hasta matarlas.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- Pregunto Nayru con una mirada enojada, con desprecio a la Deidad.

-Esto tiene doble filo, si Oni va y las ataca, ustedes se podrán defender, eso es una ventaja a su favor, tal vez logren matarlo y así se evitarían problemas.

-¿Tu no intervendrás?- Pregunto Farore con una cara de incredulidad.

-No puedo hacerlo, pero yo estaré a cargo de Termina. Y yo la vigilare, ya que Oni me dio jurisdicción, así que también esa tierra es mía.

-Desgraciada infeliz, te has salido con la tuya.- Din concentraba su mirada sobre la Diosa Del Tiempo.

-Yo no hice nada Diosa Del Poder, ustedes lo han hecho, espero que ya estén conformes. Por que cuando se libere la Fiera Deidad el pondrá sus condiciones, el está ahora a cargo de sus destinos, aunque ya saben cual va hacer.

Las Diosas enojadas se desvanecen del reino de las Diosa Del Tiempo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto regresaron a su dimensión a su Reino Sagrado.

Las Diosas estaban con los nervios de punta, que sentían en sus cuerpos.

-¡Maldita Deidad!- Dijo Din al regresar.

-No puedo creer que el siga vivo, el, él, el ira tras nosotras.- Nayru de nuevo lloraba al saber que la Fiera Deidad seguía vivo.

-Tenemos que intervenir ahora.- Din estaba errática.

-No podemos, de seguro las bestias de Arceus, ya están en la luna, cuidando a Oni.- Dijo Farore tranquila, pero en el fondo si sentía preocupación y aungustia.

Din se sienta y da un suspiro, se agarra la cabeza con una mano.

-(Snif) Esta, esta vez es nuestra culpa, hubiéramos dejado a Termina en paz… No, hubiéramos hecho lo que Termina nos pidió y reconstruir su mundo, si eso hubiéramos hecho.- Decía la Diosa Nayru mientras lloraba.

-El hubiera ya no existe.- Dijo la Diosa Del Coraje.- Por que esta vez extinguimos a Termina y ya no hay remedio en ello, no podemos revivirla ahora, ya que no nos dejan intervenir.

-¡Ya callense!- Din se para y se seca sus ojos.- (Snif) Dejen de decir ya esas cosas, porque ya es tarde.

La Diosa Del Poder se va del lugar azotando la puerta, mientras caminaba y quemaba con su energía lo que se le atravesara.

-Din.- Dijo Farore en tono delicado, porque noto que su hermana también tenía miedo de enfrentar al Dios que estaba a punto de matarlas.- Por favor hermanas no todo está perdido, tal vez la Diosa Del Tiempo tenga razón y la Fiera Deidad no se ha dado aun cuenta de ello, ya que esta sellado.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?- Pregunto la Diosa De La Sabiduría, mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.- Aunque los Gigantes le tengan miedo ellos le dirán todo.

Pero Oni ya había cambiado, tal vez nos perdone. El perdono a Hylia y a los Sheikah's, tal vez nos perdone ya que nosotras llenamos de vida su tierra otra vez.- Farore le da una sonrisa inocente a Nayru, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Enserio crees eso?, eres una tonta si piensas eso.

-Solo el destino lo dirá Diosa De La Sabiduría.

Esta vez Farore siendo la menor de las tres, ella tomo el asunto enserio, mejor que sus dos hermanas, mostrando su valor, a pesar de todo y mostrando esta vez la sabiduría que le faltaba a su hermana, debido al miedo que esta sentía. Pero esta vez la Diosa Del Coraje, si tenía miedo, no le tenía miedo a la Fiera Deidad, ella tenía miedo de perder a sus dos hermanas eso era a lo que temía, pero siempre mantiene su esperanza.

Pero para la desgracia de las Diosas De Oro, la Fiera Deidad si está al tanto de todo. Farore era muy incrédula al creer que sus creaciones mantendrían calmado a Oni, si bien los lleno con las especies que tenían en su tierra que un poco más tarde se llamaría Hyrule, las creaciones de los Dioses salen a su imagen y semejanza, siendo únicas para los Dioses que las crearon. Las creaciones de la Diosa Del Coraje no eran a la imagen y a la semejanza de la Fiera Deidad.

Y esto fue el inicio de la ira de un Dios, un Dios que intento cambiar, el Dios que fue rechazado, un Dios temido entre los demás de su linaje catalogándolo como un monstruo, pero aquellos que lo rechazaron nunca vieron que ellos lo hicieron un monstruo.

El nombre de ese monstruo es Oni, temido como Fiera Deidad, el Dios de la tierra de Termina una dimensión media, un Dios que porta con orgullo su armadura y su gran espada torcida. Pero ahora más que nunca el Dios ansia una sola cosa. La Fiera tiene hambre, hambre de justicia, hambre que solo puede ser saciada por la sangre de féminas Deidades que maldijeron su tierra.

La Fiera que busca un digno portador de su poder, un héroe, un héroe que entienda su dolor.

El Dios que al fin había encontrado paz, una paz interrumpida de una forma tan cruel, el sabe que tarde o temprano el descenderá de su luna y bajara aplicar su ley, puesto que él y sus creaciones tenían un enlace, un enlace y un mismo destino. El Dios y sus creaciones tenían "Destinos Enlazados".

La Fiera Deidad bajara y para aquellos que lo vean, para sus enemigos será "El Monstruo De La Espada Torcida".

* * *

 **Este ya es el final de mi fic, es el primero, espero que les haya gustado este fic, por que ya es hora de seguir con "Destinos Enlazados". La historia de Oni aun no acaba y como dije antes, el ansia justicia, por eso es una antagonista en mi primer fic.**

 **Quiero mandar otra vez saludos y agradecimientos.**

 **BlackAuraWolf** **, por sus comentarios que puso en este fic.**

 **Devastador321** **, por su sugerencia que me había puesto hace tiempo.**

 **Y a** **Sam** **, que me contesto un comentario y con esto te contesto tu pregunta de mi primer fic, esta es la respuesta por la que la Fiera Deidad está relacionado con las Diosas De Oro.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leyeron este fic y lo siguieron, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Bueno esto es todo por mi parte, los veré en mi primer fic ya que la historia aun no acaba. Solamente necesito un poquito más de tiempo XD.**

 **Bien con esto me despido, hasta pronto cuídense. Nos veremos en "Destinos Enlazados"**


End file.
